Love? Maybe
by Fawnchan
Summary: Arthur Kirkland has been best friends with Alfred Jones since they were in first grade, but now that they are seniors in high school, Arthur begins to find himself feeling closer than normal to his best friend. ArthurxAlfred. Rated M for future chapters.
1. Different

Characters used in this chapter [Both cannon and country names]:

Arthur/England

Alfred/America

Francis/France

Ivan/Russia

Kiku/Japan

Gilbert/Prussia

Ludwig/Germany

Feliciano/Italy

Elizabeta/Hungary

Roderich/Austria

The girl who jumped into Arthur's to-be seat: Mona/Monaco

* * *

Arthur sighed and placed his head on his palm, bored. The first day of school was always the most boring. He wished that he knew at least one person in this class, but for some reason, all of his friends had been placed in another period for this class. Sighing again, he turned his head to see that a rather pretty girl was staring at him and he shifted uncomfortably, her green gaze not exactly the friendliest. He smiled at her slightly and she narrowed her eyes before slowly smiling back. Well, at least one person in this class seemed somewhat nice. As he turned back toward his teacher, questions buzzed in his mind. _Why was she glaring at me? Why did she seem angry at me or something? Wait, why exactly was she looking at me anyways?_ He dared to quickly glance at her, bur she was busy writing things down and he felt his heart beat a little faster. Maybe she could be his friend? Feeling like a little lost bunny, he lowered his eyes toward the class syllabus.

**AP English IV**

Blowing out a small breath, he frowned. He didn't even want to be put in AP. He knew none of his friends would be in here, and he cursed himself for letting his last English teacher put AP on his schedule request. Maybe things wouldn't be to bad. He'd make friends and he was sure he'd have at least one class with his friends, especially Alfred. They always had at least 4 out of 7 classes together. Yeah, that's what would happen. Taking out his schedule, he looked at his next classes.

**1****st**** - AP English IV**

**2****nd**** - AP Biology**

**3****rd**** - Trigonometry **

**4****th**** - Aerospace III**

**5****th**** - Psychology **

**6****th**** - American Government**

**7****th**** - Guitar IV**

His heart dropped when he read his next class. Alfred would most definitely _not _be in anything AP. Shrugging his shoulders, Arthur slid his schedule back into his binder and looked up at his teacher. She looked as though she was middle aged and was fairly nice, for now at least. Her rules weren't anything to fear and she let them eat in the class which made Arthur look up in delight when she had said it. But now, he felt as though he didn't even care about that fact. He just wanted to know for cure that he had at least one class with his best friend. _What if we didn't have a class together this year? Would that put a strain on our friendship? Would we stop being friend? Would-_

The bell interrupted his thinking and he shook his head. Of course they would have at least one class together, Aerospace guaranteed that. Stuffing his stuff into his backpack, he stood up to see that the girl he had shared a moments glance with was now talking to a rather tall young man with a rather noticeable mole on the side of his face. Arthur's heart sank once again. _Well, it seems like that play has been taken. _He told himself as he watched the girl fluster over the young man, and receiving about the same actions back.

Pushing away the sadness that rushed into his throat, he steadily walked toward the door, his shoulders slumped. As he reached for the handle, he felt a soft hand grab his shoulder and to his surprise, as he turned, his deep green gaze clashed with the same green eyes as before. "Uhm, excuse me. But I couldn't help but notice that you seemed rather sad. Are you alright?" The girl asked, a concerned looked on her face. The boy from before was standing behind her, his violet eyes dark, masking some unknown feeling as he looked into Arthur's eyes.

"Um, yeah. I'm fine. Just a little worried about not having a class with my psychotic best friend." Arthur said with a small chuckle.

"Oh." The girl pulled away, her face cleared of it's concern and now showing sympathy. "I'm sure you will. Now, I must leave. See you tomorrow." She said, grinning. Arthur watched as she walked away, the boy beside her now and as they walked down the hall, their fingers entwined, showing that Arthur's feeling's were correct. The feeling of thrill made Arthur's chest tighten. _Maybe I won't be alone in that class after all. _He thought to himself as he walked, remembering the girls green gaze clashing with his. Pulling out his schedule, he made his way toward his next class. Upon arriving, he immediately noticed that the soft, yet fierce voice of Ivan and the cool, nonchalant voice of Francis as they spoke to one another.

"Hey guys!" Arthur said happily, smiling at his close friends. He wasn't surprised to see Ivan there, but Francis? He must be standing there just to talk to Ivan, there's no way he could be in that class.

"Bonjour my little cream puff." Francis said, patting Arthur's head and drawing a slight growl from his friend in doing so.

"Hullo Arthur." Ivan said, smiling with his eyes closed. Arthur sighed softly and fixed his hair, relieved that he wouldn't be alone in this class.

"You're in this class Francis?"

"But of course, Puffy. Why wouldn't I be?" Arthur felt his cheeks heat up at the sound of his friends nickname for him before shaking it away and shrugging.

"I don't know." He said, grinning. The bell rang, signaling for them to go into the class and Arthur felt the hair on the back of his neck prickle. He hadn't seen Alfred at all today, which is kind of rare, even on the first day of school. Shrugging the feeling off, he took his seat between his friends and listened to the usual first day stuff, his mind still not at ease.

* * *

"Well, that was" Arthur paused, unsure of the next word to use. "Interesting." He finished, looking up at Kiku who looked absolutely excited. Arthur knew that Math was Kiku's best subject and wasn't surprised to see his friend all awe at the new lessons that were ahead.

"It sure was Mr. Kirkland." Kiku said, his dark brown eyes filled with thrill. Arthur grinned slightly at his friend's words and shook his head.

"I've told you over and over again Kiku, you don't have to call me 'Mr. Kirkland', okay?" But to his dismay, he was ignored as Kiku started talking to Ludwig whom had just walked up to them. "Hello Ludwig." Arthur said, straining a smile onto his face as he felt a little hurt from being ignored before.

"Arthur." Ludwig said, bowing his head slightly. "As I was saying Kiku, I'm not doing anything this weekend. I'm sure we, along with Feliciano, could hang out this weekend." Arthur frowned when he heard his friends talk about hanging out that weekend and began to wonder if something had happened to Alfred and maybe he didn't come to school or something. Saying his good byes to his friends, Arthur made his way to his fourth class, Aerospace. He knew that Alfred would _have _to be in that class since the boy loved airplanes more than anything.

Feeling his mood brighten, he quickened his pace to get to the next class faster. He couldn't wait to see Alfred, though he wasn't sure exactly why he was so obsessed with seeing his best friend. Shrugging off any odd feelings he had, he turned sharply into the class, only to be brought face-to-face with Gilbert, a hot tempered boy whom Arthur has always had a small hatred for, and the feeling was mutual. "Why hello there, Arthur." Gilbert said, his eyes narrowed to dangerously angered slits. Arthur bit his bottom lip and glanced around him. No one was paying attention to them, but instead was all listening to someone talk that was at the back of the classroom. "Erm .." He said, curious about what was at the back of the room.

His heart raced quickly when he recognized Alfred's voice as he told a joke, causing everyone to laugh in the room. Arthur's eyes flooded with relief and closed to half slits as they shifted back onto Gilbert's face. "Hmm." Gilbert said, raising one of his eye brows to the look in Arthur's eyes. "That's a little interesting." He said before backing away from Arthur and fleeing to his set with a small chuckle.

Arthur looked at Gilbert with a wondering look before making his way to the back of the room. Peering through the small crowd, he smiled at the site of his best friend who was leaning back in the chair, laughing along with the other people. He didn't seem to notice all the girls flustering and fawning over him as he spoke. Arthur glared at the girls, his face becoming flushed in annoyance. The bell rang and the crowd scattered like little children getting caught watching their parent's fight. Arthur spotted an open set beside Alfred and quickly dashed toward it, only to be stopped by a somewhat pretty girl who squeezed herself into the set. Her eyes were filled with sheer lust and it made Arthur sick. Alfred looked up and smiled widely at Arthur.

"Hey there buddy!" He said, obviously happy as he gestured toward the now taken seat. "You can sit her-Huh?" Alfred said, noticing the girl sitting there. Their eyes met and the girls face lit up as she leaned forward. Alfred's face turned to sheer annoyance and he stood up, moving from his seat to another away from the lust filled girl. There were only two seats in the tiny area, must to Arthur's delight.

"Here ya go Artie. A seat just for you." Alfred said, smiling brightly. Arthur's cheeks flushed a bright red as he grinned at his best friend. He took his seat and the two began to talk about their classes, new and old friends, amongst other things. It wasn't until Arthur turned his head that he caught himself in a mirror beside him. His eyes stretched to a wide size as he looked at his cherry red cheeks. Snapping his head forward, he lowered his head. This caught Alfred's attention and his friend placed his hand on Arthur's shoulder, causing the Britain to flinch slightly.

"Yo, what's the matter Artie? You okay? You seem awfully red there. You got a fever?" Arthur's cheeks grew a deeper red as Alfred placed his hand on his forehead. Flinching away, Arthur stuttered out an 'I'm alright' before putting his head down onto his desk. He noticed the worried look on his best friends face and began to feel bad.

_What's wrong with me? Why am I so jumpy around him now? Why does everything feel so, _He stopped, turning to look at Alfred who was listening intently to their teacher. _Different?_

_

* * *

_

**Sorry if this chapter seems a bit short. Hope you enjoy~

TY to those who read, please review and favorite


	2. Wrong

Characters used in this chapter [Both cannon and country names]:

Arthur/England

Alfred/America

Alice/Belgium

Elizabeta/Hungary

Roderich/Austria

* * *

"Mr. Kirkland, do you know the answer to number one?" Arthur shook his head lazily and went back to what he was doing before his teacher called on him. It was one week into the school year and things didn't get any less boring than they were on the first day of school for Arthur. Scribbling down the answer for the problem, he allowed himself to doze for a short moment. It was only 7 in the morning, how could he concentrate and get answers correct for something when he had just woken up? Snorting softly, he opened his eyes and gazed at the board, his vision fuzzy.

"Ugh." He said softly as the class began to talk while the teacher wrote down a problem for them to do.

"Alright class, our next lesson is how to tell the difference in the spelling's of 'their', 'there', and 'they're'." Arthur basically slammed his head down on his desk in annoyance. Did this teacher think that he was dumb or something? That he didn't already know how to tell the difference between spellings with being a senior? _Bloody hell, if this is AP, I'd hate to see normal._ He grunted to himself, his eyelids droopy as he listened to his teachers monotone voice.

As he began to doze again, Arthur felt something strike the side of his head, snapping him into full consciousness. Looking around, he spotted a small paper ball on his desk and looked in the direction that it came from. He raised an eyebrow when his eyes met Elizabeta's, the Hungarian that was so nice to him on the first day of school. Half wondering what she wanted and half not caring, he opened the paper ball to see very neat hand writing. He scanned it to see how long it was and, upon being satisfied that it wasn't something that would kill his brain from reading, began to lazily read it.

"_Dear Arthur,_

_I hope you're enjoying your first week of school. Both Roderich and I would like to know if you would wish to hang out this weekend? I know it's kind of unexpected, but you just seem like a really nice person. Maybe it could be a double date?_

_Love, Elizabeta_

_P.s. I'm sure you have a girlfriend, right? I mean, why wouldn't a guy like you have one?"_

Arthur flinched back from the last part of the note. Arthur had only had maybe two girlfriends in the past, and both had left him because they felt they were 'to good' for him. A sudden feeling of loneliness swelled up in his chest and he glanced back down at the note, rereading the p.s. part. '_I mean, why wouldn't a guy like you have one?'_

Sighing, he looked up at the Hungarian girl and nodded slightly, agreeing to the offering. He was sure he could find someone to go with him that day. And if not, he would just be 'sick'. Putting away the piece of paper, he began to think of people he could possibly ask out. Looking around, he spotted a rather pretty girl with blonde hair that was held back with a black headband. She was rather quiet and didn't seem to popular, the perfect choice.

Continuously glancing at the young girl, Arthur tried to make himself be attracted to the young girl but just couldn't make himself. _It's just for one day, it doesn't matter if I'm attracted to her or not. Does it?_ He thought to himself as he worked. Once the bell had rung, he quickly jumped from his seat and sighed rather loudly. He'd have to ask her now, if not he'd never ask her.

Going up to the rather small girl, he cleared his throat. "Hello." He said smoothly, trying to hide all signs of discomfort. The girl turned, her green eyes sparkling with kindness.

"Hello there. Your name's Arthur, right?" She said softly, smiling as Arthur nodded. "My name's Alice. It's nice to meet you." She said, still grinning. Arthur shifted a little and looked at his feet. He didn't know what to say. He wasn't attracted to the Belgian at all but he didn't want to seem like a looser in front of his new friends for not having a girlfriend.

"Uhm, I-I was wondering .." He said, his cheeks growing a little red.

"If I wanted to go out with you?" To Arthur's surprise, Alice finished his sentence, causing him to looked up and nod slightly.

"Sure, I'd love to." She said, smiling widely.

"O-okay then." Arthur said, a feeling of dread overtaking him. Alice grabbed her things and quickly rushed from the room. Instead of watching his new girlfriend leave the room, Arthur just stood there, trying to put together what had just happened. _Oh well._ He thought with a sigh as he began to gather his things. _It's only till Saturday._

_

* * *

_

Trigonometry was rough for Arthur as his mind kept wondering to the soft green eyes of Alice and dreaded the fact that his best friend would find out and say some slick remark. Alfred probably had hundreds of girlfriends, gotten a million make out sessions, and even had sex. But Arthur, he's only gotten to kiss one girl and that's it. They didn't even really hug, never held hands, never really acted like a couple. Come to think of it, Arthur didn't even know if Alfred had a girlfriend or not. Well, he probably did since he didn't flirt back with that girl that tried to hook up with him last week. Sighing, Arthur scribbled down some things before lowering his head which was throbbing painfully.

As he made his way toward Aerospace, Arthur's head continued to pound harshly. He wanted to break things off with Alice already, and they'd only been going out for an hour. _Stupid._ He cursed himself as he walked into the class. "Artie~" Arthur looked up at the sound of his voice being called and his frown switched to a delighted smile at the sight of his best friend.

"Hello Alfr-What are you doing here?" Arthur said suddenly, stopping and gawking at the girl standing beside Alfred.

"I'm in this class silly. Didn't you know that?" It was Alice, and it caused Arthur's stomach to clench tightly.

"Yo Artie, so I hear you two are going out. That's sweet. Hope you treat this one nicely, ha."

"Oh, you mean like how you'd treat another girl nicely? Eh, Alfred?" Arthur grumbled out, just barely loud enough for both people in front of him to hear as he turned on his heal and stalked off toward an empty seat in the front.

_Hell. Bloody hell. What was that?_ Arthur asked himself, anger building up in his chest. _Why did the stupid git have to congratulate me? _He pouted, putting his head on his desk. A soft hand touched his shoulder and his heart raced at the thought it might just be Alfred, but to his dismay, it was Alice.

"Artie? What's wrong?" Arthur's eyes narrowed to slits at the sound of the voice that Alfred calls him all the time. _How dare she use that name! That's Alfred's nickname for me, and Alfred's only! _He growled to himself before nodding curtly toward the Belgian and putting his head back down. "If you say so." Alice said, bending over and brushing her lips to his right ear. "If you want, you can hang out with me during break?" She asked, breathing slightly into the Britain's ear. This action drew a soft groan from Arthur's lips and he had to shake his head to clear it before stuttering out a 'fine'.

_Damn, did she really have to do that? _He asked himself as Alice walked to her seat. Once again, Arthur didn't watch her as she did so, but his eyes couldn't help but wonder over to Alfred. A slight blush spread across his face as he watched his best friend gazing off into the distance, his eyes hazy with thought. _What a cute look .. _Arthur thought before his eyes snapped wide open. His mind had a small meltdown as he realized he had just called his best friend cute. _What the bloody hell is wrong with me? _He screeched at himself in his mind.

When the hell did he begin to think his best friend was cute? Surely that couldn't be by he wasn't attracted to Alice, let alone any other girl. Surely he just wasn't in the mood to deal with a relationship. Surely, that's why. He let out a soft sigh before thinking about what Alice had done just moments prior. His right side was so sensitive it wasn't even funny, and it seemed like the girl had found his weakness and he knew it would now be abused if he let her do so.

His heart sunk as he realized that he would rather have Alfred do that instead of her. _What's wrong with me ..?_ He begged himself to not be falling for his best friend but knew, deep down inside, he was. That would explain all the obsession, all the blushing, the racing of his heart, the flinching whenever his friend touched him. "No.' He groaned out, frustrated. What was he going to do now? How was he going to deal with these feelings? But more importantly.

What was he going to say to Alfred?

* * *

Sorry for it being a little cheesy [and short], I tried my best.

TY to those who read. Please rate, review, and favorite~


	3. Always

Characters used in this chapter [Both cannon and country names]:

Arthur/England

Alfred/America

Alice/Belgium

Basch/Switzerland

Lili/Liechtenstein

* * *

Alfred's P.O.V

"Hey, hey Alice!" Alfred whispered loud enough for the blonde to hear him. She turned her head just before she reached her seat and Alfred beckoned her over.

"Yeah, what is it Alfred?" Alice asked upon arrival.

"Um, what's wrong with Artie?" He asked, his eyes shifting over to where Arthur was sitting, worry visible in the deep blue irises. Shrugging, Alice shook her head.

"No clue, but he agreed to hanging out with me at break, that's something, isn't it?" Alfred caught the sheer excitement in the girls voice and sighed. He knew that Arthur had only had a couple of girlfriends, and it always ended badly. _Always._

"Yeah, I guess." He mumbled to Alice before turned his head to face forward, trying to ignore the look of happiness that clouded the girls green gaze. _Lucky man. At least he's gotten a girl that seems to actually like him for him. _He thought to himself, frowning. _At least he's __got __a girlfriend._ A frustrated grunt escaped from his lips as their teacher began to give them their assignment for the day.

* * *

Arthur's P.O.V

"Detention Kirkland." Arthur was snapped from his dozing by his teachers rather loud voice.

"Eh? Why?" He said in a rather loud voice himself.

"You were sleeping. So, if you need to sleep that much you can come after school and do all the sleeping you want. You know the rules Kirkland, why do you seem so surprised?" The woman's eyes were narrowed to tiny slits and her face showed much disappointment.

"Sorry." Arthur grunted out darkly before picking up his head and staring at the piece of paper that was on his desk.

Grumbling, he pushed it aside and placed his chin on his fist, exhausted. He stared at the board, reading what the teacher had written in her usual chicken scratch. "Finish research paper by Friday." Was all he could really make out. _Research paper?_ Glancing back down at the paper that he shoved aside moments ago. "Write a three page research paper on the first World War and it's use of the air force. Due Friday." _Three pages? Has she lost it? _Grumbling once more, he shoved the paper into his backpack for later reference.

Arthur sighed and his brain felt fuzzy as he thought about what he could write about exactly. _I'll have to ask her if she only wants us writing about one countries air force or about all of them or-_ His thinking was cut off by a rather loud laugh that sounded from the back of the room. Arthur recognized it right away and turned to look back at Alfred, whom was talking to their friend Basch. Jealousy pricked at the back of Arthur's head but it quickly melted into a state of bliss as Alfred turned his head to look in the direction Arthur was sitting. Their gazes clashed and Arthur felt his face lighten up slightly as the American grinned slightly. _Cute. So cute. _Arthur quickly snapped out of state of happiness when he realized he had said that. _Ugh, I need to stop that. I have a girlfriend now for Christ sake._

Whipping around, the Britain tried his best to not think about his best friend, to not think about how much he wished that he could be closer to the boy than they were supposed to be. Boy did he ever wish he could just tell Alfred exactly how he felt. But he knew that would never happen because Alfred would most likely stop being his best friend and that would kill Arthur more than anything. Sighing, he opened his eyes and the bell rang, causing his heart to skip with joy. He'd be able to hang out with Alfred and that made him the happiest person in the world.

Grabbing his things, he hopped from his seat and rushed over to where Alfred sat, but to his dismay, his friend was leaving with Basch, the two still chattering like two little birds in the morning. "Huh? A-Alfred! Wait up!" He squeaked out in a voice filled with almost panic but before he could spring to his best friends side, his arm was grabbed and yanked back. A soft hand entwined around his and warm breath hit his right ear, causing Arthur to stifle a groan that yearned to release itself.

"He left to let us have some alone time. Sorry." Arthur groaned at the sound of the voice that just spoke.

_Alice. _

"Erm, wasn't that nice of him?" He said, faking a smile as he turned to face his current date. Not his girlfriend, definitely not his lover, his date. And that's all it was. And that's how it would always be. _Always.

* * *

_

Alfred's P.O.V

"I feel kinda bad. Ya know, leaving Arthur with Alice like that and not even saying bye." Alfred said, glancing back at the couple as he walked with Basch and his adopted sister Lili.

"Oh don't worry about it Alfred. I'm sure they'll be fine. And he'll forgive you, doesn't he always? I mean, look at them. They look so happy, right?" Basch said, patting Alfred's shoulder. "You did the right thing." Alfred shrugged and turned to watch his best friend walk along with Alice. They seemed perfect on the outside, but Alfred had to admit, their personalities clashed somewhat and he could see many battles between them if they lasted longer than a week.

"You know." Alfred's thoughts were interrupted by Lili's sweet voice and he turned to face the small Junior. "It might just be me, but Arthur doesn't seem to happy. But I guess that's just me, because no one else has said anything about it yet." She said, not even looking at the couple as they walked. Bother Alfred and Basch looked around to watch them again and Basch shrugged.

"It must just be you, because to me they look perfectly fine." He said, rubbing his sisters head softly. "Maybe." She said, smiling up at her older brother.

Unlike Basch, Alfred could tell very well that Lili was right. The more he looked at Arthur alone and not with Alice, the more he noticed the sense of dread that seemed to stick to the atmosphere around his buddy. "Hmm." He mumbled, narrowing his eyes. "I'll catch you guys later, okay?" He said, waving to Basch and Lili as he left them. "I wonder what's up with him. He should be happy. But he's not?" He asked himself aloud, watching the two walk. Alice forced Arthur to turn down a rather small path away from the main 'road' and began to walk a little faster, dragging Arthur along. Alfred quickly followed them, feeling a little bad for spying on his friend and girlfriend, but he had to find out what was up with him.

He heard the footsteps stop and a soft giggle from Alice as he caught up to them. Ducking behind a bush, Alfred slowly pushed himself in and peered through the branches. He noticed right away that as Alice hugged Arthur, his friends hands hung by his side and his face expressionless. "What's wrong Artie?" The dirty blonde asked, her voice a bit to 'happy' at the moment. Alfred noticed Arthur flinch at the name that the girl used and felt a little sympathetic. _She's rushing it a bit, isn't she? They just started going out today after all.._ Alfred thought to himself as the silence lengthened.

"Did I do something wrong? Can I make it up to you? Are you mad at me? Is there something that I ca-" Alice was cut off by Arthur's voice.

"I'm fine. Don't worry about it. Just not feeling well is all." _Lies._ Alfred knew Arthur all to well to ever believe that load of bull shit.

"Well, if you say so." The silence settled once more before Alice cleared her throat. "I-I know something that might make you feel a little better." She said, her face growing a deep red as she toyed with her shirt.

"Oh? Really? What might this b- Whoa." Both Arthur and Alfred's eyes widened in shock as Alice pulled up her shirt, exposing her bra to her new boyfriend. Alfred noticed Arthur's cheeks growing a little rosy, but took note that the boys attitude and 'little buddy' stayed cool. Clearing his throat, Arthur pulled his eyes from the girls breasts and whispered something before Alice lowered her shirt quickly and began to tear up.

"Not impressed? But, but." She whispered the last part of the statement before taking a step back, her eyes filled with tears. "I thought you'd like that." She squeaked, her voice uneasy as emotion overtook it.

"Well, you thought wrong. Showing yourself like that to someone you've just started dating it something a whore would do, not a proper girlfriend that only liked a guy for himself and not for his body. And believe me, I've seen enough girls like that to know how they are.." Alfred caught the hint of jealousy in his friends voice but before he could even think of anything else, a loud crack filled the air as Alice slapped Arthur and ran off, crying.

"You're nothing but a jerk! A big jerk!" She cried out, her voice fading quickly and leaving only silence.

Alfred felt his anger building up as he watched the girl run away. _How __dare __she slap my best friend like that! _He thought to himself, his fist balled. "Bitch." He said aloud on accident and his breath caught in his chest when he heard Arthur turn to face where he was.

"W-who's there? Alfred? I-is that you?" Alfred gulped and stood, not facing his best friend. _Busted. Damn, why did I have to say that? Ugh._ He yelled at himself in his mind before he turned to face Arthur, panic clouding his blue irises.

"H-hey there Artie."

* * *

Arthur's P.O.V

Arthur's face flushed as he heard Alfred call him Artie, as usual. "W-what are you doing here?" He asked, hoping his friend hadn't seen the whole thing but knowing deep down that he had.

"I followed you guys after Lili told me and Basch that you didn't seem all that happy. I just wanted to see if you were alright, since you've been acting so weird today. Please don't hate me, I didn't mean for that to happen. Now I wish I hadn't followed you." Alfred stopped talking to catch his breath. He turned and Arthur's heart leaped into his throat when their gazes clashed like before.

"I'm sorry."

* * *

Yay for cliff hangers~. Sorry [as usual] for it being so short. I decided to do points of view for this chapter and I might continue doing it from now on since it was quite nice to give both peoples views. Anywho, hope you enjoy the chapter~.

Thanks to those who read, please review and favorite. :3


	4. Ugly

Characters used in this chapter [Both cannon and country names]:

Arthur/England

Alfred/America

Francis/France

Antonio/Spain

Elizabeta/Hungary [Mentioned]

* * *

Arthur's P.O.V.

Arthur felt his face reddening as Alfred took a step toward him. "I'm really sorry." The American mumbled, his eyes clouded with apology. Clearing his throat, Arthur looked away from the deep blue gaze that still lay upon him.

"Yes, well, it's quite alright. Wasn't to fond of her anyways." Upon catching the surprised look on Alfred's face, Arthur chuckled. "To be honest, Elizabeta invited me to hang out this weekend. And honestly, I was thrilled, but then she said it could be a double date and well, I wasn't dating anyone so I was desperate, especially after what she said to me." Arthur frowned as Alfred gave him a sympathetic look.

"So you asked out the first chick in sight eh?" He asked, before reaching over and grabbing Arthur's shoulder. The boy flinched as he began to squeeze it slowly, and before long, his eyes were closed, savoring the feel of his friends touch only to be stopped as the hand was removed abruptly. _Shit. Had he noticed how I was acting?_ Arthur's mind spun as he opened his eyes and to his surprise, Alfred was smiling widely.

"How about we both hang out with Elizabeta and then you won't be alone? How's that sound to you?" Arthur blushed at his friends words but before he could even say anything, Alfred pulled him into a 'man hug', which lasted for only a few seconds before they were apart. Arthur looked down at his feet, not saying anything, his mind playing out what could possibly happen next. _I have to tell him. I have to. _

"Uhm, A-Alfred?" He stuttered the words out as though they were poison as his mind screamed at him not to do it.

"Yeah? What's wrong buddy?" Alfred asked, his eyes sparking with excitement and wonder. _God, he looks cuter every time I look at him._ Arthur thought to himself before opening his mouth to say what was on his mind.

"I, I really care for you, you know that right? I care for you more than anyone in this world and you're always on my mind. I know it sounds kind of weird, but I like you, a lot actually. A-and I was wondering and hoping that maybe you liked me too?" Arthur's heart exploded once he'd finished and he felt light headed. He'd done it, finally, now all he had to do was wait for Alfred to say how he felt.

Silence enveloped around the area before Alfred spoke quite loudly. "Well, I like you too Arthur, always have. You're my best friend, and you always will be. And I care about you too, that's why I'm not letting you go alone to the hang out thing. Haha." Arthur's face dropped as well as his heart when his friend finished speaking. _'You're my best friend, and you always will be.' _Continued to play in his mind over and over again, and each time he felt more and more sick, like he was going to puke.

"O-oh. That's cool." _Rejected. _"Friends." _Denied. _"Best friends." _Not loved. _"That's exactly what I meant." _It'll never be that way, never._

Tears brimmed at Arthur's eyes and he felt like he was going to die from the humiliation, from the shock of his friend being so dumb really to not see his feelings. _Maybe he did, and he just doesn't want to break my heart? Yeah, that's it. He can't be that dumb. Not possible. _As he thought this, he began to laugh softly until he was laughing hysterically. "That's it, isn't it?" He asked Alfred aloud, not even noticing he did. Alfred looked at his friend with confusion before glancing around.

"You okay Artie? You look kinda red, like you're going to cry." Arthur stopped laughing as the tears began to fall down his face at a steady pace.

"Y-yeah I'm fine." He said, his words being muffled by his sleeve as he tried his hardest to wipe away the tears that flowed like a waterfall. "Why wouldn't I be fine?" He asked softly, not looking at Alfred.

"You're crying! What did I say? Did I do something wrong? Please tell me, please let me know. I'm sorry!" Alfred grabbed his friends sleeve and tugged at it, trying to get his friend to open up but Arthur refused and ripped his arm away, the tears falling faster.

"No! J-just .. No." He mumbled before turning on his heal and sprinting away, not wanting to see his friends face ever again because he knew, he just knew, it would kill him each and every time. _I guess he really is that dumb. Damn it! Why can't he feel the same way? Why?_ He cried inside, still running, running away from his one source of pain.

Alfred.

* * *

Alfred's P.O.V.

"Artie! Wait, don't run away like that! Don't go." Alfred's voice softened until it reached a whisper. He'd made his best friend cry, he didn't know how, but for some reason the fact that he did made his heart split in two. "What did I do wrong?" He sighed, placing his hand on the back of his neck and rubbing it. "I guess I'll find out tomorrow since Arthur never misses a day of school. It's like the pelage for him." He mumbled to himself before turning slowly and placing his hands in his pockets. He walked slowly toward his next class, his mind working the whole time, trying to figure out what had happened. _Try not to think about it, it'll all work out. Maybe he'd had to much to eat today, the bugger never eats anymore now a days. _He reassured himself with these thoughts and when the bell rang remembered that they had the following period together. _Of course, that's what I'll do, I'll ask him what happened next period, it's perfect~. _

The time in the class passed slower than ever before and even he found it hard to not sleep as his group was going at the moment. _Come on, hurry up and end you lame ass class._ Trigonometry was his weakness, but even so, today it went agonizingly slow. When the bell rang, the American jumped to his feet and quickly dashed to the next period. _Yay for American Government~._ He thought to himself as he zipped into the class. Sliding to a stop, he noticed that Arthur was nowhere to be seen. _Probably running a little behind. I did run over to this class pretty fast didn't I? _Alfred gloated inside and sat at his normal table.

"Hola Senior Alfred." Alfred looked up to see Antonio leaning over the table, his eyes sparkling with it's usual gloating light. "Where be Arthur? I mean, you two are always together, even when you're apart." The Spanish boy chuckled at this and Alfred looked at him in confusion.

"Huh? What's that suppose to mean?" But to his dismay, Antonio only winked and moved to his own seat without a word, leaving a very puzzled Alfred. _What the hell was that supposed to mean? 'even when you're apart'. That makes absolutely no sense. _Shaking his head to clear it, he looked up at the clock to see that there was only a minute before the bell rang. _Come on Arthur, where are you? You're never late to any class! _The bell rang as he finished thinking this and there was no sign of Arthur anywhere.

_He's just running late, that's all. His last class was Psychology after all, and he seems to love that class. Yeah, that's it. Haha. That's it._ Alfred sat there patiently, waiting for his friend to arrive in the class. _Any time now. _Before he knew it the class was over and the American's face dropped in angst. "What the hell?" He thought aloud, causing the people around him to become surprised at his sudden outburst. Gathering his things, Alfred stormed from the class, rage filling his chest until he couldn't take it anymore. Arriving into his next class, Alfred looked for the one person that would definitely know exactly where Arthur was, since the boy seemed to lust after his best friend. "Francis!" Alfred basically yelled, grabbing the boy's shoulder and whipped him around.

The French boy looked up in surprise and smiled friendly. "Bonjour Alfred, 'ow are you today?" He said politely, his smile genuine.

"Don't play any stupid mind tricks with me French Fry! Where's Artie? He wasn't in my last class but he was in fourth period. You seem to stalk him, so you must know what he's up to by now." Francis looked purely shocked at his friends words and merely brushed away the boy's hand.

"I don't know what you're talking about. And never call me 'French Fry' ever again. I hate those stupid little things. Now." Francis paused, fixing his shirt and glaring at Alfred with narrowed eyes. "If anything's wrong with Arthur, he hasn't let me know. What did you do? He never misses school and obviously you had to have done something. So what was it?" Francis asked the other boy, getting in his face as he stood up.

Alfred's face flushed and he scratched the top of his head. "Honestly, I don't know what I did. He told me that he cared about me and liked me and shit and I told him that I liked him too and that we'd always be best friends and then he ran away crying and now I'm so confused. What the hell did I do? I said my honest fe-Agh!" He was cut off as Francis grabbed his collar, dragging him into a quiet spot where no one was around.

"You stupid idiot. He was telling you exactly how he feels too. Can't you see that?"

"Of course I can! That's why I said those things back, cause that's how I feel." Alfred said, innocently. Francis rubbed his face and let go of Alfred's collar.

"You really are dumb, you know that right? I can't see why Arthur would even want to have anything to do with you after that, but knowing him he'll talk to you even if he doesn't want to." Francis shoved his hand into Alfred's pocket, causing the American some surprise and pulled out the boy's cell phone. "Call him after school. And if you do anything else to hurt my little Crème Puff I'll make sure you will feel more pain than ever he's feeling." With that, the French boy turned and stalked back to his seat, throwing a couple of winks along the way.

Alfred stared at his phone and blinked slowly. His brain wanted to explode with the amount of confusion it was feeling. _What was he talking about? I told Artie my full feelings too, why weren't they acceptable to him? Why? Why .._ Gripping his cell phone, he shoved it back into his pocket. He'd call him after the class ended. He had to, to know his best friend was alright and to figure everything out because honestly, he didn't even want to be alive with such a horrible headache.

* * *

Arthur's P.O.V.

Tears continued to fall from Arthur's eyes as he made his way to his home, not caring how stupid he looked nor how many funny looks he got from people he was passing. All he cared about was getting home and sleeping. Panting, he waited in front of his door, wanting to catch his breath before doing anything else. _Why didn't he understand? Did I really word it in a way that would be hard for him to comprehend?_ Digging in his pocket, he pulled out his home keys, along with his car keys. "Bloody hell." He murmured, remembering that his car was at school, waiting for him to take it home along with him. "So much for that, I'll ask Francis or someone to bring it back." He said, unlocking his door and flinging himself inside his home.

His lungs stung from the sudden chill that hit them as he breathed. "It's good to be home." He sighed out, collapsing onto the couch after locking the door. After a few moments of lying there, he pulled himself up and stared at the television screen in front of him. Maybe today was all a dream for him, maybe he wasn't really feeling this pain in his heart. As quickly as the thought whisked into his mind, it fled, leaving a feeling of dread and realization. He began to cry again, her heart pounding harder than before and he felt his stomach churn in a sickening way. Jumping to his feet, he rushed to the closest sink and relieved his stomach of it's hurt.

Upon finishing his throwing up, he looked up into the mirror in front of him, whipping the remands from his now pale lips. _Ugly._ He thought to himself as he continued to stare at himself in the mirror. _No wonder no one wants to date me. _Tears clung to the corners of his eyes as he finished his thoughts. _Especially not Alfred._

Leaving the mirror, the Britain stumbled into his bedroom, dug out a change of clothes from his dresser, and pulled himself into the shower. His body screamed in agony as the hot water hit it, but it eventually adjusted and Arthur let out a small sigh of relief. _Everything will be okay. Maybe he'll see it some day, maybe he'll understand what I truly meant. _He kept repeating this thought until he felt as though it could come true. But he knew, deep down, it would never come true. _Never. Never ever._ Once he was finished with his shower, he got dressed and flung himself into his bed. Curling up under the covers, he tried to smother away any sad feeling he had as he cuddled up close to the only stuffed animal he had. _You're always there for me, aren't you Flying Mint Bunny?_ He thought as he squeezed the small toy. He'd had it since he was a small child and it never left his bed, not even when he moved from house to house.

After a short while, he began to doze uncomfortably. His dreams were empty, nothing but darkness, but still he couldn't fall fully asleep. He was shaken awake by a sudden buzzing noise and he jumped up, sweating and panting. Looking at his dresser, Arthur registered that it was his phone that was buzzing, and leaned over to see a picture on the screen with a name under it.

_**Alfred**_

Groaning, Arthur touched the screen of his phone and picked it up, his hands shaky. There was silence on both ends of the phone before it was broken by a voice Arthur had learned to dread.

"Hello? Artie? You there?"

"Y-yeah, I'm here. Why are you calling me? School's not over yet, is it?" The Britain half hoped that he was dreaming, but when he looked at the time and saw it was 1:56 pm, he knew he wasn't.

"Yeah, school's over, what the hell happened Artie? Why did you run away? Where are you? You sound like you're losing your voice. You .." The voice on the other end stopped talking and it grew silent once more. "Artie, Francis told me that you meant something else by what you said to me. What was it? What were you trying to tell me? I'm sorry if I didn't get it. Also, what did Antonio mean by 'you guys are always together, even when you're apart'? That's been causing me one of the biggest headaches in history, that and what happened between us. So what's up?"

Arthur's head spun with all the questions he was being asked and didn't respond. _How am I going to tell him what I'm feeling? Would he stop being friends with me when he finds out I'm falling for him?_ A groan slipped out from between his parted lips and he rubbed his head, trying to clear it.

"What's wrong Arthur? Please tell me."

"It's, erm, nothing. Don't worry about it." Arthur said, hoping his friend would by the steadiness he was trying to force into his voice.

"Lies Artie, now tell me what's up. Tell me or I'll key your car, and yes, I know it's still here. Now answer my questions." Alfred's tone could be read even through the phone and Arthur flinched, knowing his friend wasn't kidding.

Sighing, Arthur took in a deep breath and answered all of his friends questions, one at a time. "What happened was something that I thought you would understand, but I guess you didn't so it hurt me. I ran away because, well, I'm not sure really. I'm at home, in bed and I _was _sleeping but well, yeah. I'm loosing my voice a little I guess because of all the," He paused, frowning. He knew it wasn't just because of his crying but because of the throwing up. "Crying, I've done. I don't understand what Antonio told you and I'm sorry I've caused you a big headache." He finished and puffed out an annoyed breath. Alfred could be so stupid at times, especially when it came to the subject of love.

"Well, it's alright I guess. I can live with a headache. But I can't live with my best friend being in pain cause of me, even if I don't understand what I did to cause it." Arthur flinched back at the words 'best friend' and sighed silently.

"Alfred .." Arthur said in no more than a whisper.

"Yeah?" Arthur gulped, knowing that he couldn't hide it anymore.

"I-I don't know if you'll understand me this time, but I hope you do. I'll put it bluntly. My heart beats each and every day for you and, believe it or not, I dream of your smile even when I'm awake. I love your voice, your humor, your stupid misinterpretations, your everything." He paused, listening to see if Alfred was still on the other end. Upon hearing the faintest of breathing, he continued. "I care about you more than life and I w-want to be with you Alfred. F-forever." There was silence and the air seemed to crack with tension as Arthur pulled in a breath to finish what he was saying.

"I-I love you."

* * *

Dundundunnnnn~ Poor Arthur, having a best friend that's a dumb ass. Oh well, at least he finally confessed his feelings in a way that even Alfred could understand. ^_^

Thank you to those who read this story and please, review and favorite :3


	5. Payback

Characters used in this chapter [Both cannon and country names]:

Arthur/England

Alfred/America

Francis/France

Alice/Belgium

Nether/Netherlands

Gilbert/Prussia

Lili/Liechtenstein

Basch/Switzerland

Lovino/South Italy

Ivan/Russia

* * *

Alfred's P.O.V.

Silence enveloped on both ends of the phone as Arthur finished what he was trying to tell Alfred. His cheeks a bright red and eyes large blue orbs, Alfred held his breath. After another few seconds, he chuckled softly. "Y-you're kidding, right?" He asked his best friend, hoping to God that the Britain was trying to pull a really freaking early April fools joke.

But as much as he hoped, his spirits were crushed when his friend sounded as though he was crying and muttered a 'no'. "I wasn't joking Alfred, I really do feel that way, I really do. Please don't hate me. Look, if you don't want to be that close we can just be friends, like we were before, maybe not as close but still Fri-"

Alfred cut him off by slamming his phone shut. Shock and anger filled the American to the brim and he had for stop himself from punching someone in the face right then and there. _Just calm down. It's alright, I mean, your friends just a homo that's all, and he's homo for you, that's all. Hahahahahahahahahahaha. _"Hahaha." He began to laugh out loud, unable to mask his sudden cracking of his mental state. They had been best friends for years and now Arthur suddenly wanted to make it become a freaking romance? He was nutso. Now, maybe if he was a girl that would be something different, but they were both guys. And he didn't roll that way, none in the least.

Though, as he walked along the road, thinking about what had just happened, he began to realized that over the last few weeks he had been spending less and less time looking at girls and more and more time worrying about what was bothering Arthur, about whether his buddy was doing okay and looking forward to seeing him each and every day. _Maybe I'm starting to become homo too?_

Alfred cringed at the thought of doing anything sexual with another man and sighed, knowing that his best friend was craving it, and only from him. Kicking a can of soda that was lying on the ground, the American began to wonder if maybe he really was becoming like Arthur, and, as he pictured his best friends face, he felt a blush spread across his face. _This can't be happening! I-I like boobs and womanhood and shit, not guys! _He thought back to what had happened earlier that day and felt dread spread over his body as he remembered Alice pulling up her shirt, revealing her bra and bare skin. He hadn't gotten turned on at all, though at the time he thought it was just because he didn't like the girl, but there were bunches of girls in the past he didn't like at all but still got hard when he saw them in a bikini or a short-skirt.

A groan escaped from his lips as he flung himself onto his couch face first. "Hey hunny, how was school?" Alfred looked up at the sound of his mothers voice and forced a weak and fake smile onto his face.

"It was fine mom, thanks. I think I'm going to go take a shower then go to bed, I'm not feeling to well." Not waiting for his mothers response, he dragged himself into his room and into his bathroom. Removing his bomber jacket that he adored more than anything, he undressed fully and slithered into the shower, moaning slightly at the feel of the hot water. As the water flowed over his body, his mind wandered onto the subject of Arthur liking, or well, loving him. "Hm." He thought out loud, his eyes staring up at the faucet, his vision blurry due to not having his glasses on.

_Maybe, just maybe, I feel the same way about him. I mean, he has been my best friend for life, we've shared a bed before, shared food, shared toys, cars, girls once, so why not share our life together forever? Heh, I guess he is a bit cute, even if he is grumpy at times. _Alfred's face reddened slightly and he lowered his head. He'd have to tell Arthur in school tomorrow how he felt and that, even if it didn't work out in the end, he was willing for try it if it made his best friend happy.

Getting out of the shower, her quickly got dressed and plopped down on his bed, tired. "I guess I better text Artie goodnig-oh .." He had forgotten all about hanging up on the Britain right in the middle of him talking. His heart sunk as he realized that his best friend was probably asleep by now anyways, tired from crying his heart out at the thought of being rejected. "I guess I'll just talk to him in school then." He said, lying back in his bed and reaching over to place his glasses down on his headboard. "Night Artie, and I'm sorry, about everything that happened today." He murmured as though talking to the British men right then before turning his lights out and turning over, quickly drifting into a deep slumber.

* * *

Arthur's P.O.V.

A sudden click cut Arthur off as he spoke and his eyes widened in fear before he let out a half cry, half groan of agony when the dial tone sounded. "Omg, I-I can' believe I just did that. I can't believe I just screwed over everything. Bloody hell! I'm so dumb!" He yelled, his voice reaching a height it never had reached before as he threw his phone onto his bed. Grabbing Flying Mint Bunny, he cuddled it close, tears streaming down his face. _Rejected, for real this time._ He cried in his head, choking on his tears as they continued to fall.

What was he going to do tomorrow when he saw the American at school? How was he ever going to face those deep blue orbs that he'd grown to long to have clash with his own gaze. How would he ever survive without crying? He was sure that after a while the pain would fade, but that wouldn't be until a long time after this day, maybe even a year or two. Sighing, the Britain slammed his head against the wall beside him, his breathing a little normal now as the tears slowed their flowing.

"Damn git." He murmured, looking down at his phone which had a picture of the two together, happy as they were in the past. Grumbling at himself, he slid back into his covers and snuggled up to Flying Mint Bunny. "I wish times would return to being like that." He mumbled before slipping into a rather deep sleep.

Sunlight penetrated Arthur's eyes and he let out a groan of pain, not wanting to get up to go to school. As he sat up, he took note that the sun _was _up, and it never was when he went to school. Looking at his clock, he noticed that it read 10:29 and his heart stopped beating. "Oh bloody hell! I'm late, like, really freaking late!" Jumping from his bed, he rushed outside of his room and into the kitchen.

"Mother! Why didn't you wake me?" He basically yelled, and suddenly felt sorry as he heard something drop in the kitchen. Muttering could be heard and as he entered the kitchen, he was met by a cool green gaze.

"I didn't wake you because you seemed like you needed to sleep. I mean, after everything that happened yesterday." Arthur stuttered as his mother finished speaking, drawing a small smile from the middle aged woman. As she walked toward him, Arthur's mind became flooded with the previous days events and he had to hold his breath to stop from looking sad as his mother patted the rather short boys head.

"Don't try to hide it hunny, your face gives away that you and your new girlfriend had a fight yesterday. Alfred called this morning when he didn't see you come to school and told me everything. I can't really see why you'd want to be with that twat anymore, I mean, she slapped you when she was the one who deserved to be slapped." She stopped talking and ruffled Arthur's hair. "But anyways, that's none of my business what you do with your personal affairs. I decided to let you stay home so you could rest and think through what's happened. Maybe you'll decided to dump the whore? Haha, don't give me that look." Arthur blinked up at his mother, surprised that she would even say anything like that.

"Erm, sorry." He said, lowering his eyes to the stove and his stomach almost jumped from his body to eat the food that was cooking on it. "Breakfast?" He asked, grinning, but to his dismay his mother shook her head.

"Sorry, that's my breakfast, I need to leave for work in a short moment so You'll have to get your own breakfast." She said, shaking her head before leaving to finish her meal. Arthur grumbled and sat down, his stomach grumbling and he realized he hadn't eaten in almost a day and sighed frustratingly. He stared at the pepper shaker that was on his table until he felt a pair of soft lips kiss his cheek. "Take care of yourself and don't let anyone inside okay?"

"Yeah, of course, why would you even say something like that to me?" He asked, flustered by his mothers sudden intake on him being a crazy little child.

"I don't know, just something tells me that if you open the door for anyone something bad will happen. Sorry. Anyways, love you, see you after work." She said, giving him another kiss on his cheek and ruffling his hair before grabbing her things and walking out the door. Arthur followed her shortly after and locked the door before sulking back to his seat.

_So hungry._ He grumbled on the inside, looking in his cupboards for anything to eat. "Bleh." He said as he laid eyes on a can of okra. "How can they eat the shit?" He asked, closing the doors and plopping back down in the chair he was sitting in before. The family kitten slinked over to him and, purring louder than ever, slipped into his lap, mewing and kneading before curling up into a small ball and falling back to sleep.

"Haha, comfortable there?" He asked, petting the kitten who in return squeaked, kneading once more. "Okay okay, thanks for the scratches." He said, petting it once more but his attention was drawn to the door. The handle was shaking and, as Arthur stood up and walked over, after putting the kitten down in the chair of course, the lock hitched, showing it had been broken into. "Huh?" Arthur said as the door opened slowly, revealing rather deep red eyes that were attached to a head with silver hair.

"Hello there Arthur." The voice that reached Arthur's ears made the boy's eyes open wide and a rather loud gasp escaped from his lips as he was grabbed brutally and pulled toward the other boy. "Didn't expect to see me today, now did you? Hahaha." The boy paused, his eyes narrowing to tiny slits. "It's payback time."

* * *

Alfred's P.O.V.

"Sigh~ It's so boring without Arthur here." Alfred stopped chomping on his usual ham burger and looked at Francis, his eyes filled with annoyance.

"I guess I'm chopped live then?" He snapped, still glaring. Francis chuckled and shook his head before going back to his eating. "But I will admit, Arthur's usually the light of the party." He muttered, remembering all the times when he'd made the small Britain laugh and 'punch' him for thing's he'd done. His mind started wondering toward the thought of a possible relationship with the smaller male and a blush spread across his face.

"Thinking about Arthur?" Alfred snapped back to reality and stuttered over his words, his blush growing as Francis chuckled. "It's alright, I don't blame you. After all, the next time you see him you're going to tell him exactly how you feel, right? And not leave him heart broken, riiiight?" Francis glared at the American with a dangerous look.

"Mmf courfse" Alfred said, chewing on some more of his ham burger. "Hey Basch, Lili, what's up?" Alfred said as the two approached.

"Hm, nothing much. So Arthur's not in school today? That's a little odd." The shorter boy said, looking around before letting out an annoyed sigh as Lili started to speak.

"I bet it's because of Alice." She said, her voice soft and sweet as usual, though, as she continued to speak her tone turned into worry. "I noticed that Gilbert, Alice, Nether, and Lovino weren't in school today." She said, glancing around uneasy.

Alfred thought about it and had to admit that the school seemed somewhat quiet. "Yeah, so?" He asked, looking into the Liechtenstein's eyes.

"Well." She said as everyone settled down and was now paying full attention to her. Her cheeks flushed as she cleared her throat. "You know that Nether is Alice's brother, right? And that Lovino has been seeming to be in love with her, and that Gilbert seems to want to kill Arthur as well as him being close friends with Alice? Right?" The boys around her nodded, and a silence enveloped around them as Lili took her time telling them what was one her mind. "Well, I heard that Alice was really mad and hurt at what Arthur said to her and she wanted to get back at him in some way. I also heard those three boys talking about how much they would like to rip him to shreds so I started thinking that maybe they decided to get revenge on Arthur today, since he's not in school and you know, it would be easy to get away with it if they did anything while he was at his house. Unless his parents are there, and I don't know if they are or not. But that's just what I thought, I hope I'm wrong." The air in the small group cracked with tension as they all thought about what the small girl said, and Alfred started to shake with worry.

"His, his parents leave in the morning at about this time I guess. But they wouldn't know that, would they? How could they?" Alfred asked himself aloud, and everyone looked at him with sympathy. "If they ever did decide to do anything to Arthur, I'd be there for him, he's my," He paused, knowing that the only person who knew about his feelings for Arthur was Francis. "Best friend. I'd do anything for him." He said, standing up.

"Whoa, what are you doing?" Basch asked, his eyes round with surprise.

"I have to go see if Arthur's okay, I can't just sit here and wait for him to possibly be beaten to death, now can I?"

"No you can't, but I wouldn't advise you to leave Alfred." The American spun around to become face to face with Ivan, and he let out an annoyed grumble. "If you left and were caught doing it you could possibly have to stay at school an extra three hours, and that's something you wouldn't want to have happen, da?"

Alfred lowered his head, tears stinging the back of his throat and threatening to emerge but he held them back as he looked into the Russian's eyes. "Yeah." He said, lowering his head once more.

"Let's all get to class, since it will probably help to get your mind off of Puffy, yes?" Francis said, taking Alfred's should who nodded and walked along the French boy's side as they moved. "Don't worry, after school you can take Arthur's car back to him."

Alfred looked up, confused as key's dangled in front of his face. "How do you have Arthur's ca-"

"Don't worry about it, just take it as an early wedding gift." Francis chuckled before patting Alfred's shoulder. _Wedding gift? _Alfred's ears rang as he thought about the words Francis used only moments prior and his mind started to spin. _Who ever said anything about marriage?

* * *

_

Arthur's P.O.V.

"Ngh!" Arthur groaned out as he was punched in the stomach and allowed to fall to his knees, gasping for breath and he clutched his ribs. Blood poured from the Britain's nose, showing it had been punched repeatedly and the once pale brown floor was now splattered with his ruby red blood. "Agh." He groaned as he was grabbed by the collar of his shirt and yanked up.

"Hehehe. Not so pretty now are we? Well, not that you ever were, but you get my point." Arthur glared at the Prussian that stood before him, his eyes glazed over in pain and hatred. "Well at least I've gotten a girlfriend before." Arthur murmured, hoping to God that Gilbert hadn't heard him.

"Why you little .." Gilbert grabbed Arthur from Nether's hands and pulled his fist back, ready to punch him in the nose again. Arthur cringed, ready for the pain that would soon come.

"Enough, I think he's suffered enough." Arthur opened his eyes and glared at the figure that now stood behind Gilbert. "For now at least."

"Alice." Arthur growled, wishing the dirty blonde would drop dead. The dirty blonde slowly walked up to Gilbert, her eyes glistening with satisfaction.

"My my, aren't you a mess?" She said, reaching over and touching Arthur's now blood splattered clothes. The Britain reached up and smacked the Belgian's hand.

"Don't touch me." He growled as his eyes locked with hers.

"Don't touch her like that." Gilbert said, shoving Arthur against the wall that was a short ways behind him.

"Aghn." He cried out, feeling his back crack a little with the force. "You're right, why would I ever want to touch that skank?" Arthur's eyes clenched shut in agony as Gilbert's fist met his already bleeding nose and he let out a screech in terror as he felt and heard something snap.

"Let me have some fun with him, Gilbert. After all, Alice is my sister." Nether said, his voice filled with hunger to make Arthur be in pain, more than he was already. Chuckling, Gilbert grabbed Arthur by the throat and twisted the boy around, holding onto his arms.

"It'll only hurt a little bit." Gilbert growled as Arthur flashed him a panicked look. As his eyes flickered back toward Nether, he felt the other boys fist meet his already bruised ribs and he let our a groan in agony. Nether continued to punch him until Arthur begged for him to stop, his words mere gasps as he tried to get his breath back between each punch.

"I think he's learned his lesson." Alice said, a smirk on her face as she approached the beaten Arthur. "Tell anyone about this and I'll make sure that you will never see the light of day again. And that's not a threat." She lunged toward him, her breath brushing against Arthur's right ear. "It's a promise." Turning on her heal, she stalked out of his house, whipping the blood that was on her finger away with a towel as she went. Nether quickly followed her, and, as Gilbert was about to throw Arthur aside, Lovino grabbed the Britain by the throat, clutching it to a choking point.

"Ever hurt my Alice again and I _will _see to it that you are hurt worse than this." He said slowly, letting Arthur squirm as his vital source of oxygen was cut off. Their glares clashed for a moment and Lovino laughed as tears sprang into Arthur's eyes. "Pathetic." He growled before Lovino released his grip on Arthur's throat and Gilbert threw him on the ground. They both glared at Arthur as he gasped for breath and held himself, tears falling from his eyes. "This isn't over." They said in unison before fleeing like cockroaches in the light.

Arthur continued to gasp for air, feeling as though his lungs were going to implode from the damage and lack of oxygen they had received. _All this for a girl?_ He thought to himself as he looked around him. The place was the same as before, nothing moved except for what Gilbert had shoved him into and moved to get toward the Britain. Curling into a small ball, Arthur continued to cuddle himself, pain searing throughout his body. _Why did this have to happen? Why .._ He asked himself a his consciousness started to slip. His head dropped down and he felt the stickiness of his own blood below him. His vision faded into darkness as his breathing returned to it's normal pace. "Alfred." He muttered before his grip of reality was lost and he slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

This was the hardest thing for me to write really, his getting beaten up. It makes me so sad :'c.

Vocabulary that might confuse you [Though I doubt it, but just to be sure]: Da mean's 'yes' in Russian :3

Thank you to those who read, please review and favorite~


	6. Promise

Characters used in this chapter [Both cannon and country names]:

Arthur/England

Alfred/America

Francis/France

Alice/Belgium [Mentioned]

Nether/Netherlands [Mentioned]

Gilbert/Prussia [Mentioned]

Lili/Liechtenstein [Mentioned]

* * *

Alfred's P.O.V.

"Hm." Alfred mumbled, watching the keys bounce as he walked toward Arthur's car. "He never did answer why he had these." He said, his eyes narrowed in suspicion. Upon reaching his friends car he slipped the key into the door lock and twisted it, climbing inside and starting the ignition. As he made his way toward Arthur's house, his heart pounded until it felt like it was going to beat out of his chest.

"What am I going to tell him?" He asked himself out loud. He knew he wanted to tell the Britain how he felt, but he didn't know exactly _how _to tell him. Pulling into the driveway, he sat there, biting his bottom lip while he gazed at the steering wheel. _I gotta tell him though. _He told himself, pulling the keys from the ignition and opening the car door.

Getting out, he looked around and his nerves seemed to spark as he noticed it was really quiet. _To quiet. _He said, narrowing his eyes and glancing around, suspicious. Clearing his throat, he slowly walked up to the door and barely touched it with his fist, attempting to knock on it only to stare at it as it slowly opened. "Huh? Hello, Arthur?" _That's odd, he never left the door unlocked, let alone open like that. _He said to himself, panic rising into his throat as he remembered what Lili had said before. _Maybe they decided to get revenge on Arthur today. _

His heart pounding hard once more, he opened the door and looked inside, the sunlight making it easier to see inside. _Everything looks in order. _He observed as he scanned the room he was currently in. Biting his lip like before he dared to call out Arthur's name. No response. _That's odd, even for Arthur. _Taking a few steps into the room, he noticed a few things were knocked over, and a sudden movement caught his eye, making the American tense as he slowly moved into the next room.

A silight screech passed through Alfred's lips as he gazed down at the scene before him, his eyes wide. "Oh my .." He said, still shocked by the sight of his best friend lying there, blood covered and bruised all over. "God." Collapsing to his knees, he started to tear up as he reached toward the Britain's face and he touched it softly, flinching back at the feel of the sticky blood that coated it almost evenly. _Please don't tell me that's his blood. _He begged inside his head but knew it was.

Chocking back the want to kill the people who had done this to Arthur, he slowly slid his hands under the fallen Britain, pulling him closer until he was able to hug him slightly. "Please wake up, please." He whispered into his best friends ear as the tears started to spring from his eyes. "Please!" His throat stinging, Alfred picked up the limp body that he held onto for dear life and carried him to the couch, ignoring the blood that now stained his clothes.

"You're going to be okay, okay? You better be or I'll kill you." Alfred said, placing his friend down and rushing over to the phone. Picking it up, he attempted to dial the hospital, but his attention was drawn away by a sudden noise that came from the once seemingly life-less Arthur.

"Ngh." Alfred rushed to the boys side, his eyes hopeful as the Britain squirmed slightly, his consciousness slipping back into reality. "Ugh, my head." His voice was funny sounding to Alfred's ears and he suddenly realized that his nose must have been bashed pretty hard for it to sound like he didn't have one at all. As Arthur turned his head slowly, Alfred caught the look of panic the swelled into the boys deep green pools as they meet his own blue orbs. "A-Alfred? W-what are you doing he-ngh!" Arthur groaned out as he attempted to sit up, but slid back down, panting with much effort.

Alfred frowned and casually slid his hand onto the others, his heart pounding with worry. "A-are you alright? What happened? Who was it? Was it Gilbert and his stupid ass 'crew'. Was Alice involved? Do you want me to kill them, cause I will. I-" He was cut off as Arthur lifted a hand to silence him.

"D-don't worry about it." He murmured, seeming to have trouble saying even that.

"Don't worry about it? They beat up my Artie and I won't accept that! Not in the least. Are you okay? You need to go to the hospital, I'm taking you right now and no is not an option in this matter so deal with it." Before Arthur could even breath another breath Alfred had already scooped him up and carried him out the still open door. The Britain's eyes were glazed over in pain as Alfred carried him toward the car and the American tried his best to be gentle but he could only do his best. "I'm going to have to put you down so I can open the door to your car, okay?"

"My car? You've got my car? H-how?" Alfred could hear the effort in the other males voice and he shook his head, signaling for him to drop the subject.

"Alrighty then, here we go." Alfred said, placing the smaller body on the hood of the car and opened the passenger door quickly before basically tossing in Arthur as he began to slip from the hood.

"Aaghh! If you were any more brutal with that I think I might have died." Alfred frowned at the boys words before muttering a 'sorry' and shutting the door. Rushing toward the house, he locked and closed the front door and sprinted to the drivers seat. Buckling up, he looked over at Arthur and felt his heart drop through the earth at the sight. He was curled up, clutching his chest, his breathing irregular and he breathed through his mouth, obviously not being able to breath through his nose. Blood coated the boys face and clothes and his eyes were misty, mixed emotions swimming in them and making it almost impossible to tell what he was thinking as he stared straight ahead. _Poor guy._ Alfred thought to himself as he started the car and quickly pulled out of the drive way.

"So how are you feeling?" Alfred asked after what seemed like ages worth of silent minutes. When he received no answer he glanced over at Arthur and frowned. "You awake?" He asked quietly and, upon yet again receiving no answer, he figured he was.

"Ngh, n-no, I'm not. Just kind of finding it hard to talk and breath at the same time, you know? Hehehenghh." The words were spaced with a few seconds pause as he tried to catch his breath. With every word that was said, Alfred's anger grew more and more until he felt as though he was going to pop.

"Uhn, A-Alfred?" Suddenly snapped out of his anger, he realized that he had increased their speed by another 10 mph and he blushed, feeling really dumb.

"Er, sorry about that. Guess I wasn't thinking." He said, not looking at Arthur as the silence clung to them once more. Turning down a small street, he let out a relieved sigh as he spotted the hospital. "We're almost there." He murmured, almost to himself. Turning into the parking lot, Alfred jumped form the car, leaving Arthur with nothing more than a 'stay here' as he rushed inside.

It was unusually quiet inside, even for a weekday. Sliding to a stop, Alfred looked around, desperate to find someone, anyone he could talk to and get help from. "Hello, how may I help you?" Alfred jumped at the sudden voice and whipped around, his eyes wide with urgency.

"Y-yes, please help me. M-my friend, he's hurt really badly." He told the nurse at a fast pace, his hands clutched in front of him as he begged for her to follow him. As they arrived at the car, the woman gasped before turning to Alfred, but he didn't notice as his gaze was fixed on the seemingly life-less body in front of him.

"Oh my Gosh. I, we have to get him inside right away. Will you help me?" The woman asked, her eyes still glazed over with shock at the sight she had just witnessed.

"S-sure." Alfred stuttered, opening the car door and slowly reaching over to hug the Britain loosely.

"Ugh .. Ah." Arthur groaned out as he was carried into the hospital and Alfred stood there, watching the nurse run from person to person as he held Arthur closer.

"It's okay Artie, I won't let them hurt you. I promise." Alfred reassured his friend as he was taken from the American's arms. Panic glazed over the boys eyes and he let out a frantic squeal, his eyes wide as the doctors loosened his clothing and touched every cut, every bruise he had. Alfred flinched as Arthur cried out in agony when one of the nurses touched his nose. "Erm, I think it's been hit multiple tim-" He was cut off by the glare that flashed his way.

"Thank you sir, but I think I can do my job fine enough without you hovering. After all, I'm the one with the degree in medicine and you're just a high schooler." She snapped, her voice thick with what seemed to be hatred. Alfred returned the glare as the nurse finished speaking and snorted rather loudly.

"Well excuse me I just happen to ha-" He was cut off by a shrill cry that came from Arthur as they touched his bruised chest.

"We need to do x-rays, this doesn't look like he'll come out without at least a crack." A rather tall male doctor said, ignoring Arthur's pleads for them to stop touching his there.

"Y-you promised me Alfred! You said they wouldn't hurt m-uuuuggghhhh." Alfred flinched away from his friend, his eyes wide and heart seemingly broken at the sight. The people continued to give out commands of what had to be done while they whisked Arthur away without even a glance at Alfred. As the distance between them lengthened, Alfred felt the tears that had been threatening to escape begin to brim and he had to swallow a bucket load of air to stop them from falling. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out his cell phone and, as he looked at it, he backed away from where he last stood and wondered outside.

. . .

"'Ello?"

"Francis .." Alfred said in no more than a whisper, causing an odd chuckle to come from the other end.

"Get rejected? Or are you calling to tell me that you two are together?" The French boys voice died down as he heard the soft sobs coming from the other end. "What happened?" He asked, worry in his tone. When Alfred didn't answer his voice rose to shear rage. "Answer me damn it!"

"It's Arthur! Francis, oh God, Lili was right. She had it right down to the tee." Alfred cried into the phone, tears now falling down his face. "T-they came, they basically killed him. Blood, oh God it was everywhere. All of it his, all over him, over me, over everything." His breathing became hitched as he remembered the moment he found Arthur.

There was silence on the phone except for the whimpering that came from Alfred's end. "I-is he okay?" Francis asked softly, and after a moment finished his thoughts. "More importantly, are you okay? You sound like a complete and utter mess."

"Well what do you expect? I just saw my best friend clinging on for life and here I was feeling for myself this whole time. I'm such a fool, so stupid, so dumb." Alfred finished the sentence in a whisper before the doors opened to the hospital.

"Mr. Jones?" The man called, causing Alfred to jump to his feet and closing his phone without even thinking.

"Y-yeah that's me." He stuttered, wondering how in the world the man knew his name, let alone his last name. "Did something happen to Artie?" _Oh God, oh God, oh God, please let him still be alive._

The man chuckled at the sound of urgency in the American's voice. "Of course, he's asleep but before he passed out I asked what your name was. All he told us was 'Jones, Alfy Jones." Alfred's face flushed a sudden bright red and he had to force himself to not run over the man to get by his best friends side. "You're not able to see him right now, as he's recovering, but you can wait around until you can?" Alfred nodded to this and quickly followed the man inside before sitting down in the waiting area, his head spinning.

_He's gonna be alright, he really is. I knew it, haha, I knew it. Just got a little upset is all, just the memory, that's all. _He told himself, his face blank and he clutched his phone. His eyes widened in panic as he remembered that he had been talking to Francis before the man interrupted them. Looking at the screen, he noticed he had a text message and opened it to find it read: "Thanks a lot you stupid idiot for hanging up right in the middle of the conversation!" "Ugh, sorry Francis." Alfred grumbled aloud, his head tired from all the crying he had just done.

_I'll make it up to you somehow. _He promised the Frenchmen in his mind as he began to doze uncomfortably. His dreams were filled with the visions of Arthur lying on the floor, covered in blood, of him screaming in agony as the doctors tried to help him, of him reminding Alfred of his promise. He was shaken awake by a rather powerful hand as it shook him softly. "Mr. Jones? Can you wake up please?"

Alfred looked up to see the same man as before standing over him, a warm grin on his face as well as a cup of water. "You seemed like you were struggling with something so I came over to make sure you were alright." Alfred nodded to the man and took the cup.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just had a bit of a hard time sleeping is all." He said dryly, remembering his dreams and shuddering at the thought of them.

"Well, you're awake now and I've got good news." Alfred looked up from the cup as the man chuckled at the look he was receiving from the senior. "You can go see your friend now, that is if you'd like?" Alfred jumped up at the sound of the ability to see Arthur and clenched a fist, smiling in his usual way.

"And why wouldn't I?" He asked, jokingly. The man chuckled and lead the rather eager American to Arthur's room. As they neared the door, the doctor turned to stop Alfred, much to the boys dismay.

"I have to go take care of a couple of other things, so I won't be able to be in there with you. So in case something happens that seems like or is an emergency, just scream, it'll get the attention of a couple of people around." Alfred blinked at the mans joking manner before nodding slowly and moving past the doctor as they went their separate ways.

Upon entering the room, he could hear a small snore and grunt every now and then. Peeking around the corner, his cheeks brightened to an immense amount at the sight of Arthur sleeping soundly. "Well, at least he's not covered in blood anymore." He murmured to himself before looking down at his own clothes. "Guess I can't say the same for me though." Moving closer to the bed, he sat down in the chair that was beside it and started to stare at his best friend, watching his every tiny twitch and making sure he was alright the whole time.

"You know, you look like a creeper doing that." Alfred jumped at the sound of a familiar voice and turned, his face panic filled.

"Haha, heeeeey there Francis. Uh, sorry about the hanging up thing. A man came out and scared the crap out of me and I closed the phone by accident and I didn't answer your text because I passed out after I got back inside to wait to see Arthur." Alfred poured out the words, hoping his friend would understand and to his delight, the French boy merely shrugged.

"I'm used to that crap from Arthur. He's done things like that a lot. Anyways, how has he been doing?"

"Not sure really, I just got here a few moments ago." Alfred said, frowning.

"Oh, well, he seems to be doing alright. I need to go ask a nurse something so I'll be right back, okay?" Before Alfred could answer him, he'd already skipped off, leaving the two alone again.

"I wish he'd wake up." Alfred mumbled, watching the sleeping Arthur with much interest. Sighing, he placed his head down on the bed but quickly snapped it back up as a groan rose from Arthur's throat. "Oh my, Arthur! You're awake! How ya feelin' buddy? You look a lot better than you did before." His face showed a huge smile as Arthur opened his eyes slowly and their gazes locked like they used to.

Alfred frowned slightly at the look in Arthur's eyes. "I really missed you, you know that right? And I was really really reeaaaallly worried when I found you all beat up and shit. But I brought you here and now everything's okay, right?" He paused, looking at the Britain's face and his cheeks lit up. "R-right?"

* * *

Arthur's P.O.V.

_Alfred? What the bloody hell was he doing here? Come to think of it, what the bloody hell am I doing in a hospital? _Letting out a groan, he ignored the American's words. His head was pounding and all he wanted to do was sleep for another lifetime. "What do you mean by everything, Alfred?" The Britain blushed at the sound of his own voice. _I sound like a freaking nerd! _He thought, covering his mouth once he'd finished talking.

"Well, I mean everything that's happened between us. It's all better now, right?" Arthur looked up at the American, his eyes curious. _Why does he think everything's better? Just because he swooped in and 'saved' me doesn't mean I'll forgive him for hanging up on me. And anyways, he's acting as though what I said before doesn't matter. _His expression turned to a pouting look and he faced straight forward, not wanting to meet the blue gaze that still threatened to scorch his skin off.

"What's wrong Arthur? Don't you want to talk to me? Don't give me that pout look, you know what that does to me." Arthur blinked a few times at what Alfred said.

"W-what it does to .. You?" He asked the boy, confused.

"W-well. I-I, uhhh." Alfred's face flushed and he rubbed the back of his head. "Y-yeah! What it does to me."

Arthur continued to look at his friend in confusion but as he opened his mouth to say something else, he was interrupted as Francis made his entrance into the room, humming quite cheerfully. "Oh my, you're awake. "Oh .. My .. You look awful. They sure did a good job at ruining your cute face, Puffy." Arthur grumbled at the name that was used and glared at the French boy. "Oh, have you told him yet Alfred?"

"N-no!"

"Well why not?"

"I'll do it at my own according, thank you very much Mr. Nosey." Arthur looked from one friend to the other, his head dizzy with confusion.

"W-what are you guys talking about?"

"Oh nothing, don't worry about it. Obviously Alfred hasn't grown any balls yet so you wouldn't understand. Not now at least." Arthur shook his head as his two friends began to bicker about what was just said. "Oh! Anyways, the whole reason as to why I came back to see you both. You're allowed to leave at any time you wish Arthur. You'll just probably have to stop at the store to buy yourself a truck load of bandages and nasal passage clearing drugs, but other than that, you're free to go home."

Arthur, now relieved to know he was free to go home, slowly sat up and grunted at the effort. "Stupid soreness." He mumbled out loud, glaring at the bandages that covered his chest and nose.

"Well then, we best check you out so we can get going."

"We?" Arthur looked at Alfred through narrowed eyes as the boy stuttered over his words. "You're going home with me?" He asked, suddenly feeling a little uncomfortable.

"Well of course, I've wanted to go home with you for a while now." Arthur's cheeks flushed a bright cherry red at the thought of Alfred taking him home and carrying him off to bed with his strong arms.

"Hello? You still with us Artie?" Arthur was snapped out of his day dreaming by Alfred's rather loud voice and nodded in response.

"Alright then, let's get you out of here." Alfred said, winking slightly and Arthur took note that the other boys cheeks were red as well.

"Hope you're feeling better soon Mr. Kirkland." Arthur nodded to the nurse as him and Alfred made their way to his car.

"I'm driving." Alfred said, opening the door for the injured Britain.

"No you're not! Just because you've been driving my car for the past day doesn't mean I'm okay with it!" _Useless effort_. He told himself as the passenger door shut and Alfred jumped into the drivers seat.

"Just relax and take a nap, we'll be home before you know it." Alfred said, not looking at Arthur as he started the car. Grumbling, Arthur tried to get himself comfortable and, after many attempts, was able to doze slightly. As like before, his dreams were filled with Gilbert and Alice, both beating him down both physically and mentally. He let out a groan as the picture of him getting punched in the ribs repeatedly by Nether played over and over again, driving the Britain to near insanity.

"We're here~" Arthur was shaken from his nightmare by the sound of Alfred's soft voice. _I'm glade he's here. _He murmured to himself on the inside, closing his eyes once more as he felt Alfred reach over and unbuckle his seatbelt. "Come on sleepy head. You can sleep when you get in the house. You're parents must be worried sick, seeing as how it's almost 9 at night." Arthur grumbled, remembering that his parents didn't usually get home until after 11. But he kept this information to himself as Alfred came around the other side of the car and pulled at his sleeve, trying to get him to leave the car.

"Mmmm, I'm to tired and sore to walk." He said, opening one of his eyes slightly to see what Alfred's response would be. To his surprise he was lifted up from the seat and carried bridal style up to the door. His cheeks flushed as he was set down so Alfred could fetch the house keys from Arthur's pocket. In the search for them, Alfred's hand touched Arthur's sensitive spot, causing a soft groan to escape from his lips before Alfred pulled the keys from his pocket.

"Erm, sorry if I hurt you." Alfred said, blushing deeply as he worked to get the key into it's slot.

"I-it's no problem, and you didn't hurt me." _You actually caused me some very nice pleasure. _Arthur thought to himself but dared not to even _think _about saying it out loud. Once the door was open, Arthur hobbled inside and collapsed on his coach, happy to be home.

"You look comfortable." Arthur quickly glanced at Alfred before closing his eyes, trying not to think about anything dirty in the process.

"Er, y-yeah." Arthur said, leaning his head back. He felt the cushions beside him shift and he didn't even have to open his eyes to know that it was the American who had caused it. "Yes?" Arthur asked, his eyes still closed. There was silence before Alfred cleared his throat.

"I've been thinking for a long time on what happened on the phone with the confessions and stuff, and it's been killing me really to think about it. But as I thought about what you said, I realized that." He paused, his voice shaky. "I realize that I." _Another pause?_ Arthur asked himself and as he was about to open his eyes, he felt hot breath hit his right ear, causing him to jump and groan at the same time. His eyes snapped open and he let out a small gasp at the sight of Alfred leaning above him, his shirt unbuttoned a little and eyes filled with longing as they met Arthur's when he pulled back.

"I realized that I feel the same way about you." Arthur blushed brightly before his lips were captured into a soft kiss. He pulled back, pushing Alfred away a little in confusion.

"I-I don't understand." Arthur whispered, his cheeks glowing a rather prominent strawberry pink as he looked into Alfred's blue orbs.

"You don't have to." Alfred growled, lowering his head once again to ensnare the older males lips into another kiss.

"N..gh." Arthur moaned out slightly, unsure of what to do at the moment. He felt like he was in heaven, the state of bliss he was feeling was unbelievable and he couldn't even think. _Is this a dream?_ He asked himself, his eyes closing as Alfred deepened the kiss by rubbing his tongue along Arthur's teeth.

_No, it's not. _And for the first time since school started, he was happy it wasn't.

* * *

Finally finished with this chapter .. Took some thinking to come up with what could have happen, but woo, it's is finished.

Thank you to those who read, please rate and review. :3


	7. Begun

Just a little bit of smut in this chapter, sorry if it offends you in any way.

Enjoy~ :3

Characters used in this chapter [Both cannon and country names]:

Arthur/England

Alfred/America

Elizabeta/Hungary

Roderich/Austria

Alice/Belgium

* * *

Arthur's P.O.V.

A soft groan escaped from between Arthur's parted lips as Alfred traced his lips across the Britain's collar bone, his hot breath tickling the skin in a teasing manner. "Uhn, A-Alfred? M-my parent's are going to be home soon a-and I don't want them to see this." Arthur breathed as he pushed the large boy away from him slightly.

"Mm, but I only just started showing you how I feel." Arthur frowned when he heard Alfred's words and looked down slightly, unsure of what to say to that.

"So." He finally murmured, causing the American to look at him for the first time since he had confessed his feelings. "All you want from me is kisses and touching and sex?" Arthur told himself to not look up but did so anyways and flinched back from the look of pure anger that was showing on the American's face.

"Is that all you think I am? Nothing but a lust filled idiot?" Arthur shivered from the cold yet steady tone in the boy's voice. "Cause if so, then I don't know what to say anymore." Alfred pulled away from Arthur and sat on the other end of the couch, his head down and flushed in irritation.

Arthur sat up with a slight grunt from the effort and looked over at his friend. _Wow, what a way to screw that perfect moment over. Nice job bloody git. _He screamed at himself, biting his bottom lip. Lifting his hand, he slowly reached over and touched Alfred's shoulder. "Look, I didn't mean it that way, it's just that you put what you said in a bad way I guess. I just got the wrong message, sorry that I thought you just wanted to have sex." He murmured out the last part, not looking at Alfred. His heart jumped when he realized that his brain _had _jumped to the subject of sex pretty damn fast.

A steady blush whisked it's way across the Britain's face and he didn't even notice the odd look that he was receiving from Alfred. "Well, I didn't mean it in that way, none in the least. I'd only do something like that when you were ready, not just have a one night stand." Alfred snorted, crossing his arms in defense.

'_When you're ready' _Arthur shivered slightly at the words and sighed, feeling somewhat uncomfortable now. "I'm sorry that I jumped to that idea so quickly, as I said before." Arthur stuttered out, his face still blushed as the words Alfred had just said continued to replay in his mind.

"It's okay, I'd just like to finish what I started though." Alfred said, his eyes on Arthur's face and as the Britain looked up at him, their eyes met and he leaned forward, barely brushing his lips across the others. "And I know that your parents will be home soon, but I have to explain some things to them anyways so I'm in no rush to leave." Arthur sighed slightly, knowing he'd been defeated.

_It won't hurt right? Just doing a little bit of stuff? I mean, I can't really do anything to 'active' because of my injuries so it's not like it'll escalade to something we can't handle. And anyways. _He stopped thinking and looked into Alfred's blue orbs. _I've been waiting for this moment for a really bloody long time.

* * *

_

Alfred's P.O.V.

A growl escaped from Alfred's lips as the sound of Arthur's soft groan reached his eardrums. "You sound so tense." He murmured into the boy's right ear, trying to get Arthur to loosen up and show his true feelings. Pulling back to where he could become face to face with the Britain, he noticed him biting his bottom lip. "Do you not like this?" Alfred asked, knowing all to well that Arthur did, but just wanted to hear the boys response.

Arthur nodded quickly, his eyes narrowed a little as Alfred continued to toy with the right side of his neck, brushing his finger tips over the skin gently. "Well then, hold in and make me think I'm doing something wrong." Alfred growled, bending down and snatching Arthur's bottom lip into his mouth. As he sucked on it, he could feel the older boy below him shift and groan softly. _Must he restrain himself?_ Alfred rolled his eyes and pulled back, a pouting look on his face.

"W-wah? What's wrong? Why'd you stop?" Arthur asked his voice almost pleading.

"I stopped because you keep restraining yourself. It's almost like you're forcing yourself to enjoy this." Alfred opened one of his eyes as Arthur began to stutter and grinned slightly. _He looks so damn cute when he's flustered. _

"W-well, I'm not making myself like it! A-and I just don't want anyone to hear us is all, that's all." Alfred rolled his eyes and leaned over to brush his lips across the Britain's cheek bone.

"So you don't care about how sad you're making me feel, all you care about it yourself?" Alfred stifled a laugh as Arthur began to look around, his face showing pure shock and guilt. "Haha, so just tell me if you want to go farther?" Alfred said, his expression changing to seriousness as his eyes glazed over with lust at the thought of bringing pleasure to his Artie. _My Artie._

Arthur looked hesitant but, after a short moments nodded his head and sighed as Alfred leaned forward more to let their lips meet. Alfred slid his tongue into the Britain's mouth, twirling it around to make the kiss more exciting as his hands made quick work of the boys button down shirt. Upon unbuttoning it all the way, he softly touched the boys bandaged skin, causing a groan to escape from Arthur's lips. Growling slightly, Alfred pulled back and snickered at Arthur as he whimpered, his tongue still hanging from his mouth.

Lowering his mouth, Alfred made his way to Arthur's chest and began to kiss it, his tongue slipping from his mouth to moisten the skin just barely. His hand went to one of the nubs on Arthur's chest and he began to play with it, drawing soft moans from Arthur and causing Alfred to become a little more excited than before. Pulling his lips over to the other nub on the Britain's chest, he began to lick around it, hoping to draw more delicious sounds. "Mngh." Arthur moaned out, causing Alfred's heart to skip a beat.

Pulling back, Alfred looked up at Arthur and felt his stomach lurch as he saw that his lips were separated, slight pants coming from them and his eyes were screwed shut, enjoying everything that the American was doing to him. Blushing, Alfred licked his lips and pulled Arthur to where he was lying on the couch. "W-what? What are you doi ..?" Alfred cut off his words by climbing on top of him letting his face hover right above Arthur's.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Not letting Arthur answer, he threshed his head forward to capture the other males lips into a deep kiss. His hands traced down Arthur's body, touching every inch of his chest but being sure not to hurt him in the least. _Oh God. _He thought as Arthur slid his tongue into Alfred's mouth. _It's been so long since I've done anything like this. But this time it feel's different. It feel's better. Almost perfect. _Alfred allowed his hands to travel lower until he'd reached Arthur's belt. Not wanting Arthur to notice what he was doing, he shoved his tongue deep into the Britain's throat and groaned into his mouth as he unbuckled the other boys belt. Ripping it off with rather great force, Alfred pulled back from kissing and looked down at Arthur, his eyes hungry as he traced the Britain's body.

"W-what are you staring at?" Alfred glanced up at the blushing Arthur before slowly scanning his body again.

"Oh nothing, just a hot hunk of meat that I can call my own." Alfred leaned forward, not letting his lips get close enough for them to kiss as he stared into the other males green pools. "R-right?" Worry clouded Alfred's vision when the other didn't answer right away, but instead leaned up, letting their lips touch for just a moment.

"Right, and it will always be that way. Now, c-continue if you'd like?" Alfred grinned at Arthur's words before capturing the boys lips again. Letting his hands roam again, Alfred touched Arthur's chest gently, making sure to cause the Britain nothing more than sheer pleasure. One of his hands dropped down to the boys pants and started to toy with the button, pulling on it, threatening to let it slip undone. "Uhn! Stop teasing me, you bloody git!" Alfred's cheeks lit up as the older male pulled away, his voice filled with sheer lust as he spoke.

His heart racing, Alfred lowered his lips to the boys neck and began to kiss, lick, bit it, trying to get Arthur to open up for Alfred. His other hand worked it's way down to the button and with a quick movement it was unbuttoned and the zipper down, revealing the boy's briefs. Arthur wrapped his hands around Alfred's neck, pulling his body toward him as Alfred slowly traced his finger along the clothed member. The warmth coming from it was tantalizing and Alfred growled softly in want. "A little excited there?" He muttered to Arthur who in return stuttered over his words but was cut off by a groan as Alfred squeezed the boys erection ever so slightly.

"Mmnn, d-don't do that!" Arthur said, but it wasn't very convincing to Alfred as it was followed by a twitch and groan.

"Why not? You like it don't you?" Alfred was answered by another groan as he squeezed the older males member once more. Gulping, Alfred bent down to capture the boys lips again as he slid down Arthur's briefs, exposing the older boys swollen member. His heart pounding, Alfred slid his fingers across the tip and melted at the sound of Arthur's soft moan. _I can't believe this is happening. It can't be happening. No way, not possible. _He slid his hand down the shaft of Arthur's standing erection and pumped it slowly, letting Arthur feel all the pleasure he had to give him.

"Ahn!" Arthur gasped out, his eyes half open slits that were hazy with lust. Pulling his hand away, Alfred licked his digits slowly, coating them evenly before looking into Arthur's eyes. His heart lurched at the amount of passion, lust, wanting was in them. But that wasn't what got him, what did it for the American was the look of love that clouded them as Arthur opened his eyes slowly.

"I-I love you Arthur." Alfred blushed as the words fell from his lips, suddenly feeling shy. He'd never told anyone he loved them except for his mom and dad, of course. No girl in the world had ever reached that high on his ranking to get the words 'I love you' to come from his mouth.

Arthur leaned forward, his lips a bright pink from being abused constantly this whole time. "I love you too Alfy, and I always will." The Britain murmured, kissing Alfred softly. Pulling back, Alfred licked his digits once more before letting them slide over Arthur's tip, wetting it evenly and drawing a rather loud groan from beneath him. Letting the digits slip down Arthur's shaft as before, he moistened the soft skin before tightening his grip and slowly began to pump it, his heart racing as Arthur twitched below him and arched his back slightly. "Nngh!" Alfred quickened his pace until he thought his arm was going to fall off from the tiredness it was feeling.

"A-Alfred! Ugnhh!" Alfred felt Arthur's body shake below him and he slowed his pumping to let Arthur really feel everything that was happening. Lowering his head, Alfred began to lick and bite the Britain's neck, drawing more delicious sounds from his partners lips.

"Don't hold back, let me hear it." Alfred growled into Arthur's ears before quickening his pumping again. Arthur's body twitched and he threw his head back, his lips parted even further as his breathing became more erotic, ending in high pitched hicks. Thrusting his hips forward, Arthur moaned louder than ever before, causing Alfred to groan in response as the Britain neared his limits. The sound of Arthur's moaning filled Alfred's head, causing it to spin. "Arthur." He groaned out, his eyes shut tight as the Britain dug his teeth into his shoulder, trying to muffle any sounds that were trying to come out.

They were both snapped out of their excitement by the sudden sounds of voices. "Bloody hell!" Arthur breathed, getting to his feet and pulling up his pants as they attempted to fall. Alfred watched him, dazed at what had just happened. Arthur's moans still rang in the American's ears and he had to shake his head just to clear it. _Get a grip here, he's parents are home. _

"Hunny, I'm home. Is everything alright? It sounded like you were in pa-Oh my God!" Alfred flinched as Arthur's mother dropped her things after basically screaming out the last words. "What happened to you baby? Who did this to you? Answer me right now!" Alfred watched as Arthur's mother flustered over her sons injuries, and Arthur looked surprisingly calm despite what had just happened moments before. Still dazed, Alfred just watched, not saying a word. _How am I going to explain to her that I found him lying on the ground, in his own blood? Is she going to think I'm the one who did it? _Questions swirled in his brain, clouding his vision as he began to feel light headed and dizzy.

"Alfred? Alfred!" He was shaken into reality by Arthur's tight grip. Looking up at the older boy Alfred shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts.

"Y-yeah?" He asked rather loudly, causing both people in front of him to jump slightly.

"Are you okay? You seem kind of out of it."

"Y-yeah, I'm fine. Never better." Arthur didn't look convinced but turned to his mother to finish talking.

"As I was saying, and Alfred found me here and took me to the hospital. Right Alfred?" Arthur asked, turning toward the American with a rather cheesy smile on his face. When Alfred didn't respond but instead looked quite disgruntle, Arthur flushed and got into Alfred's face. "Alfred?" He murmured, looking to Alfred's eyes. Alfred blushed and looked away, nodding.

"Yeah. It's true." Whipping his head around he looked at Arthur's mother with wide eyes. "I didn't do it! I swear! Please don't kill me." He said the last part softly, looking down at his feet.

"Kill you? Why would I do that? And I know you didn't do this, you'd never do anything to hurt my little Arthur." Alfred flinched back from the woman's words. He remembered all to well what had happened over the last couple of days. _Yeah, sure, and pigs can fly._ He thought to himself, his vision clouding with grief and frustration.

"A-anyways." Arthur broke the silence. "I'm alright now mom, just a little beaten up and sore. Haha, but Alfred's been helping me to feel better over the last hour or so." Alfred flashed the Britain a look of surprise and as their gazes locked, they both blushed.

"Yeah, well, your blubbering was starting to annoy me so I figured I better make you happy otherwise you'd drown me in your sorrows." Alfred snapped, closing his eyes and waving his hand. His expression lightened as Arthur placed a hand on his shoulder, showing that he understood why he said that. "But I will admit, it was nice spending time talking and crap." He finished the sentence and looked at Arthur, his eyes warm.

"So anyways, mom, I was wondering if maybe Alfred could stay here for a couple of day? To help me get through this and everything, as well as keep me company." Alfred caught the hint of longing in the boys voice and he knew exactly what he walk thinking about.

"Oh, well, sure hunny, as long as it's alright with Alfred's parents. I mean, you are best friends after all." At that both boys looked at each other, their cheeks pink and grins on their faces.

"Yeah mom, best friends."

* * *

Arthur's P.O.V.

"Sigh~ It's so boring, there's nothing to do." Alfred grumbled out, his tone dripping with tiredness. Arthur sighed and felt sorry for the younger male. Neither of them had been able to get a good nights sleep over the last day because of Arthur's constant crying over his pains and Alfred's watching over the boy like a hawk, watching, waiting for anything to bother him so he could kill it right then.

"Well it's your own fault that you're not getting any sleep!" Arthur had yelled at Alfred as the boy pouted.

"How so?"

"You're always by my side waiting for me to have some problem so you can help me." Arthur caught the glimpse of hurt in Alfred's eyes and frowned, sighing. "Look, you know I didn't mean it the way it sounded."

"I know. But I just worry about you, that's all." Arthur smiled at Alfred's words and ruffled the younger males hair.

"I know, and I thank you for it."

And now they were sitting on Arthur's bed, waiting for it to become time to leave for school. "You know what I find funny?" Arthur said, looking over a Alfred who was munching on his usual burger.

"What?"

"The fact that you have your license but no car to drive anywhere." Arthur chuckled at Alfred's look of annoyance and bother before the boy turned away and chomped down on his burger, chewing rather slowly.

"Well, that just means that my first car will be as awesome as I am since I'll be getting it later." Alfred said, shooting a defensive glance at Arthur, who in return laughed.

"Yeah yeah, okay, let's go." Getting to his feet, he pulled down his shirt and fixed his tie. _What an annoying outfit. _He grumbled inside his head as he looked at himself in the mirror. He'd always hated the school uniform because of it's annoyingly bland colors. _I know I like bland colors but these are just to bland, even for me._ Sighing, he shrugged and grabbed his backpack. "You ready?"

"Yep." Alfred chirped and gave Arthur a peck on the cheek, causing the boys face to blush.

"H-hey, don't do that." Arthur grumbled as Alfred chuckled. The ride to school was unusually quiet, even for this early in the morning. "So." Arthur said, not taking his eyes off the road as he drove.

"Yeah?" Alfred sounded hopeful. _Probably hoping I'll ask if we want to get breakfast. _

"What do you want to do after school?" He asked, glancing at Alfred and suddenly regretting asking as he saw the cheesy smile that flashed onto the other boys face. _How can he think about that smut this early in the morning? _"Erm, how about something not to physical?" He said, remembering how much he loved what Alfred did to him the day prior but also remembering that afterward he was quite sore and extra tired.

"Aw, but it would have been fun .." Arthur rolled his eyes at the disappointment that clung to Alfred's voice.

"Maybe another day?" Arthur asked, hoping Alfred wouldn't disagree.

"Yeah." Arthur sighed softly and focused back on his driving. What happened the previous day, all of it, still hung heavy on his mind. What was he going to tell his friends when they saw him like this? His nose was still revering from the beating it took so his voice didn't sound 100% like it did before, but at least most of the bandages were hidden by his outfit. How was he going to answer his friends questions as to how that happened. He still hadn't even told Alfred what happened, leaving it up to the boy to figure out for himself since he already had the pieces there, he just needed to put them together.

Groaning slightly, Arthur lowered his head, a headache showing it's first signs of appearing. "Huh? What's wrong Artie?" Alfred asked, worried.

"Hmn? Oh, nothing. Just got a headache, that's all." The answer what somewhat honest, he did have a headache, but he definitely wasn't going to tell his partner what was on his mind.

"Well, if you say so. Hey, look we're here. This was a lot faster than my usual walking." Alfred said, grinning in a way that made Arthur's cheeks blush from the cuteness.

"Yeah, that's why I love having a car." Arthur said, smirking at Alfred and chuckling as the American's head snapped to ace Arthur and was glaring.

As they walked toward their first periods, silence settled around them and they looked every other way than at each other. Arthur's cheeks flushed at the continuous weird looks he was receiving as they went. _I wish they would stop looking at me. _He thought, looking down shyly. "Hey! Cut it out!" Arthur snapped his head up to see Alfred shaking his fist at a group of girls who were giggling about something.

"Huh?" Arthur watched as the girls ignored Alfred and walked away, talking loud enough for Arthur to hear.

"He's such a woose, I mean, look at him. He looks as though he didn't even put up a fight. Probably was crying the whole time. Hahahahahahahaha." Arthur's eyes widened as the girls started to giggle louder, throwing hurting glances over at the Britain. "I mean, just look at his nose, it looks like they hit it with a baseball bat. Haha." Lowering his head and eyes, Arthur reached up and brushed his fingertips along the tip of his nose and winced at the sudden pain.

"Cut that out!" Arthur heard his friend cursing out the girls and they all left, still giggling and throwing insults to the beaten boy. "You okay Artie?" Arthur didn't look up and started to drag himself to his class, not caring about the look that Alfred was giving him. "Artie! What's up? Why are you acting strange all the sudden? Is it because of what those stupid brats said? Well, don't listen to them. You did you're best, remember? You were up against five times your muscle and you're not a woose, you're very brave." Arthur ignored Alfred and continued to walk forward slowly, dread clinging to the atmosphere around him and threatening to swallow him alive. "Arthur, stop and look at me!" Arthur halted as Alfred yelled out these words and raised his head. His cheeks red and eyes stinging, he turned his head slightly to glance back at Alfred.

"Don't worry about me, I'm fine." He said and began to walk again, leaving a rather frazzled Alfred behind to ponder on what had just happened. When he arrived at his next class, Arthur slumped into his seat, wincing at the pain in his ribs and sighed, wanting to forget everything that had happened over the last few days.

"Oh my goodness! Arthur! Are you okay?" Arthur was snapped out of his thinking by Elizabeta's voice. Sighing, he turned to face the girl, his eyes brimming with tears from the pain he was feeling.

"H-hey. What's up?" He said, trying to keep his voice even.

"What's up? That's all you have to say? No, answer my question. Are you okay? What happened?" Elizabeta's tone sounded almost motherly as she examined Arthur's nose.

"Yeah, I'm fine. And I just got into a fight, that's all." He said, plastering a fake smile onto his face.

"Just a fight? What the hell kind of fight was this?" To Arthur's delight Elizabeta stopped her interrogation when Roderich grabbed her shoulder softly.

"Can't you see he doesn't wish to talk about it? Why not leave him alone for now. You can talk to him later, we all can." He said, giving Arthur a sympathetic look. Arthur nodded to him and turned back around in his seat, relieved to be left alone. _I just need to relax, that's all._ He told himself, closing his eyes and gulping in deep breaths of air to stop from crying as pain seared through this ribs.

"Why hello there Arthur. You look well." Arthur's heart stopped when the sickeningly sweet voice hit his eardrums. Opening his eyes, he glares at the girl above him.

"Hello there Alice." Anger raced into his chest as he remembered what the girl had caused both him and Alfred. _Filthy skank! Why not go back to the depths of hell where you came from?_ He thought, still glaring at her.

"It's nice to see you in school again. I hope you find your welcoming to be quite." She paused, snickering at the looks he was receiving. "Relaxing." She finished, chuckling. _Bitch! Evil bitch!_

"Yes, well, I've had better. Now if you'll excuse me." Arthur pulled a notebook onto his desk and started to write down the daily journal. He was interrupted, however, as Alice shoved her hands down on the desk and as he looked up, he couldn't help but notice the hunger that lingered in the girls green gaze.

"This isn't over, Artie. It's only just begun." With that she walked casually over to her seat, leaving a rather disturbed Arthur at his seat. _'It's only just begun.'

* * *

_

-sighs and wipes sweat from brow- Finally finished! Omg, that took a long time to write.

Hope you all enjoy it and I'll try to upload another chapter tonight, if not then tomorrow morning. :3

Happy thanksgiving everyone~ :3

Thank you to those who read, please review and favorite (:


	8. Hero

Characters use in this chapter [Both cannon and country names]:

Arthur/England

Alfred/America

Francis/France

Basch/Switzerland

Alice/Belgium

Nether/Netherlands

Lovino/South Italy

Gilbert/Prussia

* * *

Alfred's P.O.V.

"Stupid bitches." Alfred mumbled as him and Basch walked along. A small group of girls, much like the ones earlier that day were talking bad about Arthur in basically the same way. "Couldn't they just go off a die?" He grumbled, placing his hands in his bomber jackets pockets.

"Don't worry about it Alfred, I'm sure it'll pass over soon enough. He'll recover and everyone will forget it ever happened." Basch said, patting Alfred's shoulder in a comforting way.

"Yeah, I guess you're right, but it still get's me so mad."

As they walked into their fourth period, Alfred noticed right away that nobody looked in the direction of the door open, but instead were looking at a figure in the back of the room. "Damn, I forgot Arthur was in this class." He said aloud, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Well, try to keep him company. He's had a rough time these past couple days." Alfred nodded and made his way toward his seat and upon arriving felt great pity for the Britain as Gilbert continually 'poked' Arthur's invisible bubble of personal space.

"Hahaha! You look a total mess, don't you? It's funny actually, seeing you all bandaged up and beaten. You were a little sissy, weren't you? I mean, you look like whoever beat you up didn't even try hard. Hahahaha!" Alfred had a sudden want to punch the Prussian in the face for his snide comments but, upon seeing the way Arthur was ignoring him, he decided best not to.

"It looks as though you got into a fight there too Gilbert, unless you decided to put on makeup today?" Alfred growled, his eyes narrowed and he couldn't help but grin as Gilbert reached up and touched his eye which was obviously punched at some point. The Prussian looked down at Alfred with narrowed eyes before backing away from the two and moving to his seat.

"Haha, that was good, wasn't it Arth-huh?" Alfred was cut off by the sideways glare he received from the older male.

"Please don't provoke him, I've already been beat up enough thank you. I don't want more humiliation to rain upon me tomorrow." Alfred's brows frowned in frustration as he grew angered.

"You act like it's my fault. I didn't tell you to punch him, nor did I tell you to say those things to Alice. So stop acting like I did something wrong."

"That's just it Alfred, it just did do something wrong. You already know I'm not on the best of terms with those guys and yet you risk one or both of us getting beaten to a pulp due to some snide remark." Alfred snorted in annoyance as Arthur chewed him out and it killed him that the boy refused to look at him, his face bored and statue like.

"What's your problem?" Alfred asked quietly, looking around to see if anyone was listening or not. "You should be happy, I'm here and I'll always be here for you. I'll be you're hero, I'll protect you, even if it causes me to get killed. I'll do it, and not just for the glory that might result from it, but because I love you more than anything and seeing you in pain is the last thing I want to see." Alfred finished what he was saying, hoping that the Britain might look at him but to his dismay the boy looked even more bored.

Turning away from Arthur. Alfred sat there, frustrated and confused. _What did I do? _Sighing, he sunk into his seat and looked forward. It was already Thursday and that hanging out thing that Arthur had been talking about before was coming up in a couple days. It would look a little odd if him and Arthur went together, people might start suspecting that the two were in love or something and although it might be true, neither Arthur nor Alfred wanted people knowing, not now at least. "It's hopeless." He mumbled to himself as he glanced at the non moving Arthur. _Absolutely hopeless. I'm a terrible hero, I can't even make my boyfriend happy when he's sad or hurt. _

Slamming his head against the back of his seat, Alfred looked around the room and glared at Gilbert who was looking rather flustered as Alice talked to him. A grin couldn't help but slide onto the American's face as he looked at the Prussian's black eye. _That must have been one good hit to make that bad of a mark. _He thought, glancing up at Arthur before snorting. _I'll make him happy some how, even if it's the last thing I do. I mean, after all, I am his hero, and I always will be._

"Hey Artie~, I have some money so you can get whatever you want for lunch~." Alfred said, flashing a $10 bill in front of Arthur's face and frowned when the Britain didn't even flinch. _Well, that idea is down the drain. _"Uhm, how about we go see a movie after school today since you asked what we could do today. I'll buy the tickets and food~. What do you say?" Alfred's attitude changed from encouraging to sheer annoyance as Arthur ignored him once again. "Hey, what's wrong? What's crawled up your ass and died within the past few hours?" Before Alfred could even get more annoyed, Arthur was basically knocked into him by an average size male that chuckled as he continued past.

"Oops, sorry. Try not to look like such a pussy, Artie-kin's." Alfred glared at Nether as the boy continued to chuckle and looked down at Arthur. The boy's face was hidden but he could tell by the way that his breathing sounded that he was in pain.

"H-hey, y-you okay?" Pulling Arthur to a quiet spot, he helped him to sit down and catch his breath. "You okay? Like really?" Alfred asked again, trying to look into the other males eyes, only to be blocked by the hair that covered them.

"Aw, look at the best friends, together as usual." Alfred snapped his head up and growled at the people in front of him. Nether, once again, Alice, Lovino, and Gilbert, though to Alfred's surprise the boy didn't look to comfortable at the moment, as though something was weighing at his mind.

"Screw off okay guys?" Alfred said, not taking his eyes off of Alice. _Evil witch._ He thought to himself, not wanting the girl to be alive anymore.

"But it's much more fun to pick on you guys, especially the little sissy right there." Alfred growled at Nether's words and jumped to his feet. "Oh, so you want to fight? Bring it on then."

"You bet'cha! And you're going to regret ever messing with my Artie!" The two flung themselves towards one another only to be halted in their tracks when they ran into something smaller than them both. Looking down, Alfred gasped at the site of Arthur trying to push them apart.

"Stop it! There's been enough fighting lately, to much fighting. To much blood shed. Just give it a break, okay guys? Don't you ever take a break from killing someone on the inside and outside? I mean, you've got the whole school talking about me, laughing at me, even one of my close friends said a snide remark about me not defending myself, but what they didn't know was that I did, I tried. But I was out numbered and out muscled. If you want to relieve some stress or whatever then find some other kid to beat up on and leave us alone."

Alfred blinked a few times, taken aback by the sight in front of him. Arthur was standing taller than ever before and his fists were clenched as he shook all over. No weakness, no pain shown in his posture as he glared at all of them, daring any of them to take a step forward. _Wow. _Alfred thought to himself. He never knew the small male had it in him to be this brave, to stand up in front of the people that had just beaten him down only a day prior.

Nether took a step back while Alice took a few steps forward, walking past Arthur and getting into Alfred's face, her eyes narrowed. "You're such a woose, needing a midget to baby you out of your problems and hold your hand in the process. Why don't you try growing up and get some balls, maybe then you'd actually not just get used in relationships." Alfred noticed Arthur whip around, his face in a look of total shock at the blonde's words. But as Alfred opened his mouth to make a retort back, she turned on her heal and slinked away, only pausing for a moment to stand beside Arthur and the boys face turned from suspicions curiosity to wide eyed and gawking.

The four slowly made their way away from the two, Gilbert being the last to leave and he and Arthur shared a short moment with their gazes locked before they both nodded. "What was that about?" Alfred asked, curious as to what Alice had told him.

"..Nothing." Arthur murmured, taking a step back and sighing. "For some reason that took a lot out of me. I think I'm turning into an old man before I even turn 19." He grumbled, sitting down with a slight grunt.

Alfred blinked at him before scooting closer to him and throwing his arm around Arthur's shoulder and squeezing it. "I don't care if you're an old prune eating Britain or not, I'll always be with you. You know that, right? And thanks." He paused, his cheeks growing a little red as Arthur looked up at him in confusion. "Thanks for stepping between Nether and I. I guess I just got a little excited and being oh so ready to rip all of them lib from lib kinda overtook my thinking process at the moment."

Arthur stared at him for a moment and looked away, his face expressionless as it was before, causing Alfred's slight smile to fade into a hurt frown. "It's quite alright. Like I said, there's been to much fighting, at least for my taste." He said, adjusting his tie. Alfred pulled one side of his lips up, showing a rather sympathetic look as he gazed at the Britain's face.

"You really are something, you know that right?" Arthur blinked a few times before looking over at Alfred, confused.

"What?"

"Oh, nothing."

"No, tell me."

"Noooope~."

"Fine." Alfred giggled slightly as Arthur crossed his arms and gave his famous pouting face. Hugging the Britain close, Alfred brushed his lips across Arthur's ear, causing a slight grin to appear on his face. _Yeah, I knew that would get him to smile._ Alfred thought before blowing into Arthur's ear. In return Arthur jumped up with slight effort and rubbed his ear. "Don't do that ever again." He commanded, glaring.

"Fine, fine. But in return you have to tell me what the hell Alice said to you before she left. If you don't tell me, I'll continue to do that just to annoy you." Alfred said, a cheesy smile on his face which drew another grin on Arthur's face.

"Fine. She just told me that she knows about you and I, that's all. Nothing big. Not sure how she found out but she did." He said, shrugging and Alfred sighed.

"Of course her, of all people, would find out. You sure you're okay with this? I mean, you were the one that didn't want anyone to know in the first place."

"Yeah, I'm fine with it. I could honestly not give a bloody damn about what that skank does with her time. If she wants to spread rumors about us then so be it. It can't be any worse than being called a weakling by Ivan." Alfred winced at the sorrow in Arthur's voice and frowned.

"Did he really say that?"

"Yeah, but like I said it doesn't matter. It'll stop hurting after a while, actually, it stopped hurting after third period. It get's old, you know, being told the same things over and over again." Alfred pulled Arthur into his lap, being gentle of course and hugged him from behind.

"Well, if you say it that way, then I guess I can't get to worried about you." He said, nuzzling the older males back. The action drew a soft sigh of annoyance and Alfred couldn't help but smile at this, knowing that Arthur wasn't really mad at him, just annoyed.

"Come on, let's go to fifth period."

* * *

Arthur's P.O.V.

_Bored. Bored. Oh. So. Bored. _Arthur thought to himself as his teacher talked about how the human brain seemed to think during emotional times. _What I wouldn't give for next period to come right now. _Placing his chin on his hand, he stared out the window. Large grey clouds loomed in the distance, threatening to bring a heavy rainstorm later. _Of course. _He thought to himself, remembering all those times he'd wishes it would rain but it ended up being the most sunny day he'd ever seen. And now that he would rather it not rain, it decides it's going to pour harshly at some point today.

"Arthur? Do you have a question on what we've gone over?" Arthur's thoughts were snapped back into the current time as his Psychology teacher and the whole rest of his class looked at him, their eyes seeming to burn into his head and he shifted uncomfortably.

"No ma'am." He stuttered, looking at his desk.

"Yes, well, if you fail this test I'll understand exactly why." Laughter rose from around the class and Arthur felt his ears burn from embarrassment. _That was mean. _He thought, feeling his spirit drop an excessive amount as the class returned to silence. Turning his head back toward the window, he watched as a few drops of rain fell on it, looking almost like tears.

"Alfred, could you possibly be any louder?" Arthur groaned out, holding his head as it pounded annoyingly. His partner poked Arthur's cheek, drawing an annoyed grunt from his lips.

"What's wrong Artie? You seemed so happy before, and now you have another stick up your ass." Arthur pursed his lips and looked out the only window in the class, watching the rain as it fell at a steady pace.

"I hate storms." He mumbled sadly before going back to his work.

"Huh? Rain? Is that what's bothering you? If so I'll make it stop raining just for you." Arthur rolled his eyes at Alfred's words and shook his head. The boy could be so dumb at times. "Well, if it's not the rain that's bothering you, then what is it?"

"It's nothing, really. Just in pain, forgot to take medicine this morning I guess." Arthur said, scribbling down a few things, not really paying attention to what he was writing.

"Do you want to go to the nurses office?"

"No, thank you."

"But you're in pain!"

"Yeah, well, what else is new?" Arthur instantly regretted snapping at the American and sighed. He knew Alfred was only trying to cheer him up, but he could also be very annoying at times.

"Sorry." Alfred said, lowering his head and sliding down in his seat slightly. Arthur sighed louder this time before putting his head on his desk.

"If today get's any worse I think I'll just go home." Arthur murmured, closing his eyes. He really was in pain, pain from being humiliated throughout the whole school as well as pain in his ribs. Grumbling, he raised his head as his teacher started to speak once again. _This subjects so boring._ He thought to himself, flipping open his American Government book. Looking back at the window he caught a glimpse of lightning and flinched back before turning to face forward again. "I hate rain." He murmured again, not being heard by Alfred nor anyone else.

"Are you okay Kirkland?" Arthur frowned as his Guitar teacher interrupted the whole class.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He murmured, hunched over a bit and holding himself. He forced a grin onto his face as he glanced around, his eyes catching all the annoyance on everyone's faces.

"You sure?"

"Yes, Sir, I'm sure." Arthur straightened himself up, ignoring the pain that seared up his chest and fixed his guitar, trying to look normal.

"Well, if you say so. Anyways, class, we shall be playing from letter A to C this time." Arthur barely heard his teacher as the sound of thunder sounded outside, causing him to shake slightly. _I. Hate. Storms. _He grumbled on the inside as he got ready to play.

"Hey yo Artie, did you ever decide what you want to do after school?" Alfred asked, a little excited. Arthur just sighed and quickened his pace, shoving his hands into his pockets.

"No, not exactly. How about we just go home and watch a movie or something?" He said, not looking up at Alfred.

"Ohhh, a movie eh? Haha." Arthur frowned and shook his head, knowing what Alfred was thinking. He'd already told him he didn't want to do anything like that today, and he meant it.

"Yeah, a movie, you know something not horror, nor romantic, just a normal movie. Sorry if that bothers you, but yeah." They turned around a corner, almost to the student parking lot when the rain started to pour down harder than before.

"You know, I have to agree with you on one thing." Arthur turned to see Alfred whipping off the rain that had gotten onto his glasses.

"What?"

"I hate rain too, it get's on my glasses and is a pain to have to constantly wipe off of them." Arthur rolled his eyes and shoved Alfred over into the rain. "Hey! That wasn't very funny." The American said, now soaked. "I was hoping I wouldn't have to get wet from the rain today!" Arthur puffed out a breath before glancing over at Alfred.

"Well, it is pouring and the student parking isn't exactly covered, you know. So you would have eventually gotten soaked at one point." He finished the sentence with the flash of a smile before his face turned serious again.

"Oh, is that so? Then I guess you won't mind if I do this then." They'd reached the student parking as Alfred finished what he was saying, causing Arthur to look at him in confusion, only to be shoved out into the pouring rain. His eyes stretched wide at the feel of the rain soaking into his clothes, chilling him to the bone.

"Angh! A-Alfred, you bloody git!"

"Hahahahahahahaha~. Now you know how I felt." Arthur glared at the American before he looked up at the sky. It was unusually dark, even for a rainstorm. This drew his interest and he continued to stare up, ignoring what Alfred was saying to him. His eyes stretched wide in fear as lightning sparked right above him which was quickly followed by the loud roaring of thunder.

Suddenly squatting down, the Britain covered his ears and began to shake. "Artie?" Arthur heard his partners voice but didn't dare open his eyes, afraid of seeing more lightning.

"H-hm?" Arthur asked, not moving except for his shivering.

"A-are you okay? Boy, you must really not like rain. Come on, let's get to the car." Arthur felt Alfred grab his shoulders and the two ran toward the car, both soaked to the bone. Arthur still refused to open his eyes, letting Alfred lead him the whole way. "Arthur?" They stopped and Arthur slowly opened his eyes to see his car in front of them.

"O-oh look! There's my car haha." He said, taking out his keys and opening his door quickly. Darting in, he shut it quickly and sat there, shivering. _Just close your eyes, it'll go away soon. _He told himself, his eyes shut tight.

"Hey! Open the door Artie!" His eyes snapped open as Alfred's muffled voice sounded from outside and he quickly reached over, unlocked the door and quickly jumped back from the soaking figure that jumped in. "Geeze, just leave me out there to drown why don't you? What's wrong with you? You're acting strange, is something bothering you?" Arthur wanted to slap the American silly. _Of course there's something wrong with me! Can't you see I'm afraid of this stupid storm because of it's stupid bloody lightning? _

Arthur glared at Alfred as the younger male tried his best to dry himself off. _Hasn't he ever seen me in a lightning storm? _He asked himself before the sad realization sunk in that he hadn't. _I'd always run inside when there was a storm._

_~~[Flashback]  
_

"_Arthur! Where are you going? We just started playing!" Alfred cried, sad as he watched Arthur run toward his house._

"_There's a storm coming! Mother always says to not play in them because of the lightning so I'll see you later Alfred!" Arthur ran inside, leaving behind his best friend to stand out there, puzzled as to why his mom wouldn't let him play in the rain like all the other kids did._

_~~[Flashback]_

Arthur was stiff as he drove toward his house, still soaked but a little warmed with the heat on. "So, watching movies it is I guess." Alfred said, breaking the silence. Arthur nodded slightly, his eyes fixed on the road ahead. "So what movie do you want to watch?"

"I don't care, just as long as it's at home." Arthur retorted, not looking at Alfred as he did so.

"What's wrong with you? You sound like this is the first time you've ever been out in the rain." Arthur sighed when Alfred finished, his theory confirmed. Though they had been in the rain before, Arthur always found a way to get away from everyone before the lightning started, and since until this year he'd had his mother pick him up, it was easy to do so. But now that he had his own car, he had to deal with the fact that he couldn't hide his fear anymore, let alone not drive in a lightning storm.

"It's nothing."

"Lies Artie~. I know you all to well, something's bothering you now tell me what it is." Arthur ignored Alfred's pestering and tried to get his mind off of the lightning the scorched across the sky. "Come on Artie! You can't hide everything from me, I'll eventually find it all out and then once you get it off of your chest and tell me you'll feel much better because I can be a better hero for you." Arthur grinned slightly at this and shook his head. _My hero, huh?_

He grumbled as they reached a line of stopped cars. "What the?" He muttered, stretching his body to try and see above them.

"What? It's just a detour sign, that's all. The road must be flooded." Alfred said, his voice calm and collected while Arthur shook. _Great, a detour. Hurray for not getting home within the next five minutes._ When they reached the front of the line Arthur quickly looked at both streets he had an option of turning down. "Oh! Turn down this one! I think I've traveled down it before to get to your house!"

"But no one's going down it."

"Come on, trust me!" Arthur opened his mouth to say something else when the person behind him honked, startling him and he quickly decided to turn down the road Alfred told him to. _If I didn't he wouldn't shut up, I know that's for sure._

"Hmm." Arthur quickly turned to look at Alfred as he said this.

"What?"

"Huh? Oh, nothing. It's just .."

"Just what?"

"This road doesn't exactly look like what I've gone down."

"What!"

"I mean look Artie, there aren't any house around. It kinda looks like we're traveling into the country part of the city." Arthur grumbled in annoyance.

"Then why did you ever tell me to travel down it?"

"Because I thought it was the right road, but I guess it wasn't?"

"Well of course not you stupid git! Why did I ever listen to you?" Arthur asked himself, tightening his grip on the steering wheel. _Stupid. _He thought, looking around for a way to get off the seemingly endless road.

"Hey, hey, calm down Artie. I'm sure there's a way to get off of this road."

"Yeah, but the rain is getting harder and it could easily flood a pathetic excuse for a road like this." Arthur sighed as Alfred shrugged and silence settled inside the car.

"Hey look, a cow."

"Not funny Alfred!" Arthur snapped at him, throwing him an anger filled glance.

"Geeze, will you just calm down? It's not like we're going to die. It's just a detour, that's all. As you would say, 'don't get your knickers in a bunch'."

"Don't use my sayings, it doesn't sound right coming from you."

"Well, then calm down. We'll be fine, it's just a storm, it's not like it's going to eat you alive." _Just a storm, yeah, that's all it is. _Arthur told himself over and over again, trying to get his mind off of the fear of possibility of lightning flashing in his eyes once again. "Uh-oh." Arthur was snapped from his thinking by Alfred voice and looked ahead in the road to see it was flooded.

"See? Told you." He said, stopping right before it. Alfred shrugged again before grabbing his stomach and groaning.

"I'm hungry."

"What else is new?" Arthur said, rolling his eyes. Putting the car into reverse he backed up and attempted to make a u-turn, only to hit a rather prominently sharp rock and stop suddenly. "Ugh, really?" Arthur said, feeling the front right side of the car lower some.

"Flat tire?" Arthur wanted to slap Alfred for asking such a dumb question.

"Yes, of course, it would have to happen now of all times." He murmured, hitting his head on the steering wheel.

"Don't you have a spare?"

"No, I couldn't afford to buy a new spare after having to use my old one because of you." Arthur smirked when he noticed Alfred flinch at his words. The American had thought it would be funny to put 'fake' tire-spikes on the road in front of one of Arthur's cars tires. But the dumb idiot didn't know that the tacks were really _real _and the joke cost Arthur his only spare tire.

"Well, I guess we're just stuck here then until the rain let's up."

"But we can't stay here! T-there's a storm." Arthur stuttered, sitting up and looking out the window at the dark sky.

"So? We're in the car it's not like we're going to get hurt or something. The rain's not going to get inside and cause us to drown." Alfred said, and Arthur caught the hint of annoyance that clung to his tone and he couldn't help but sigh. _Now he think's I'm a big baby. _Unbuckling, Arthur sat back as he started to grow uncomfortable in the car's seat. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, just forgot to take my medicine, remember?" Arthur said softly, growing a little tired.

"Oh yeah. I'll go get you some right now if you'd like? I mean, I know it's raining but I'll help you, I'm your hero after all." Arthur sighed at this and looked over at Alfred and into the boys excited blue orbs.

"Sorry, but right now not even a hero can help." He murmured before a flash of lightning cracked the sky, causing the smaller male so screech in fear, though it was covered up by the sounds outside, and cover his ears, terrified as the thunder roared above, shaking the car. His eyes screwed shut and he felt tears form at the edges of his eyes, threatening to fall from fear.

"Whoa, that shook the whole car." Arthur heard Alfred's muffled voice but didn't care right now if the younger male thought he was a woose or baby, he just wanted to go home. _I want to go home. _He thought, crying on the inside.

* * *

Alfred's P.O.V.

Shaking his head, Alfred looked outside of the window and at the sky. "Damn, it's getting pretty bad out there. Do you want me to go and find help?" He asked, turning to look at Arthur and blinking at the sight in front of him. Tears fell down the older males face as he sat there, shaking and covering his ears with his eyes shut tight. "Artie?" Alfred asked, frowning when he didn't respond. "Artie, are you alright?" Reaching over he touched Arthur's shoulder, feeling his shaking down into his heart. "Tell me what's bothering you."

More lightning flashed and he felt the Britain flinch away and point toward the sky as the thunder finished roaring. "The lightning?" Alfred felt the realization like a slap in the face and felt like an idiot for not seeing it before. "The lightning .." Looking up at the sky he sighed before turning back to the Britain who was still shaking. "Why didn't you tell me? How was I suppose to know?" Alfred asked, angry.

"I tried. But you ignored me." Arthur mumbled, his voice edgy as the tears continued to fall.

"What do you mean you tried? You didn't tell me anything!" Alfred yelled before his eyes opened as he realized what the Britain meant. His mind flashed back to what had happened that day, the constant 'I hate storms', the flinching back from the thunder, and the way Arthur acted in the parking lot when the lightning flashed. _How was I supposed to tell that those things meant that he was scared of the lightning? _He thought before remembering the look in Arthur's eyes as he watched the lightning barrel across the sky.

"I didn't know." Alfred whispered, suddenly feeling bad for poking fun at his partner instead of comforting him. _I'm no hero, I'm a freaking idiot._ He thought, pulling away from Arthur and sitting there, staring straight ahead.

"A-Alfred?" Looking up, Alfred noticed Arthur looking at him, his eyes tear filled and face flushed. Lightning flashed outside and the other males squeaked before throwing himself toward Alfred, hugging him close. "Don't be mad at yourself, I didn't let it be known to well and I never wanted anyone to know." Alfred looked at him in surprise before slowly reaching down and stroking his hair gently.

"Well, maybe I can't make the pain from your ribs go away, nor the fear of the lightning." He paused as Arthur looked up and blinked slowly. "But I can make you be comfortable and happy?" Alfred finished the statement as a question and Arthur nodded, putting his head back down on Alfred's lap, still shaking slightly.

Pushing Arthur up, Alfred moved them both to the back seat of the car. "Huh? W-why'd you move us?"

"You looked uncomfortable." Alfred said, pulling Arthur on top of him and wrapping his arms around the smaller male. "Rest, I'll keep you safe." He murmured in Arthur's ear before the older males breathing became heavier, showing that he was starting to fall asleep. "Sleep well Artie."

Putting his head back against the side of the car, Alfred felt his neck strain but didn't care at that moment. He was as exhausted as Arthur and only wanted to sleep. Reaching up to stroke Arthur's hair once more, he chuckled at the sigh of the older boy with his head on his chest, facing forward. Alfred's cheeks suddenly lit up as a thought crossed his mind. _Is this what it would be like afterward if we ever had sex?_ Pushing down the feeling of wonder that rose into his chest, he placed his hand on Arthur's back while closing his eyes. _Eh, I'll find out soon enough. _He reassured himself as he finally let himself doze into an uncomfortable sleep_.

* * *

_

Sorry about the late update, issues came up that took me away from my computer :C.

Anyways, it's all done now so hope you enjoy~

Please review and favorite :3


	9. Change

Characters used in this chapter [Both canon and country names]:

Arthur/England

Alfred/America

Elizabeta/Hungary

Roderich/Austria

Alice/Belgium [Mentioned]

* * *

Arthur's P.O.V.

"Ugh, w-wha?" Dim sunlight hit Arthur's eyes as he slowly opened them. "Where?" He asked himself when all he could see was the back of a car seat. Lifting his head, Arthur noticed that Alfred was below him, snoring rather loudly and that they were in the back of his car, squished together. "Huh?" Jumping up, Arthur heard Alfred let out a squeak in surprise and suddenly felt sorry for what he did as he gazed down at the younger male. His cheeks were flushed and one eye was closed, obviously in pain.

"What was that for?"

"I didn't do it on purpose! I didn't mean to hurt you." Arthur rushed, trying to get comfortable as Alfred shifted, trying to get up.

"Could you be a little more careful the next time you wake up on top of me? Geeze, you make me not want to ever sleep with you again." Arthur blushed at Alfred's words and looked down at his feet.

"Sorry." He mumbled. As Alfred reached toward him, Arthur climbed into the front seat and sat in the drivers seat. _Idiot._ He called himself, regretting he ever even woke up first. As Alfred climbed into the passengers seat Arthur noticed the look of glee that was on the boys face.

"So, what's for dinner?"

"How about a tow truck and cab?" Arthur said, remembering the cars flat tire and he certainly didn't want to have to walk all the way home.

"Okie dokie! I'll pay if you'd like?"

"No." Arthur snapped out, knowing that the whole thing was his fault. "I don't want you paying for my stupidity."

"How is it your stupidity? I was the one that told you to go down this road."

"It just is, okay? Can you for once not fight with me over something I wish to do on my own?" Arthur sighed at the look of disappointment that popped onto Alfred's face.

"Okay."

"Thank you sir." Arthur said before hanging up his phone. "The tower will be here in about half an hour. As for the cab, I'll call once the guy get's here, okay?" He received a grunt from Alfred and shook his head. "What's wrong?" He asked, sitting on the trunk of the car, looking at the American with clear eyes for the first time in a while.

"Hungry." Alfred mumbled in a voice Arthur could have sworn to be that of a person dying. Patting Alfred's shoulder, Arthur chuckled.

"Guess that question was dumb, eh?" He received another grunt and sighed. It was almost nighttime and Arthur couldn't wait to get home, take a shower, take his medicine, and then go to bed. _Forget food, I need sleep._

"So." Alfred broke the small silence and looked up at Arthur, a smile on his face. "What do you want to do while we wait for the guy to come?" Arthur picked up the hint of want in the American's voice and flashed Alfred an annoyed look.

"I don't know, how about we just sit here and wait?" Arthur grumbled out, slightly annoyed at Alfred for even thinking about anything like that, but as the sun continued to go down, the temperature started to drop and Arthur had to use every will in his body to not shake from the chill.

"Cold?" Arthur snapped his head toward Alfred who had gotten closer to him and was grinning his usual cheesy grin.

"Maybe just a little."

"I know something that will warm us up."

"No."

"Aw~ But why not~?" Arthur gave Alfred an angry look, his brows frowned in agitation. Alfred frowned and moved away a little, causing Arthur to sigh. Maybe a little cuddling would be nice, especially at a time like this when it was getting chilly. Slithering down from the trunk of the car, he basically threw himself at Alfred and hugged the American tightly. _I've never cuddled with someone in the cold before. _He thought to himself as Alfred wrapped his arms around Arthur's smaller body. Looking up, he couldn't help but blush as their eyes connected. _It's nice._

"We'll tow it to the closest repair shop, alright? You can get a new tire there, and maybe a spare?" The tower chuckled as Arthur blushed furiously in humiliation.

"Haha, yeah, maybe." He grumbled out the last part as he handed the pad back to the man. Watching him leave with his car, Arthur felt uncomfortable at the silence that was settling in. "Guess I better call the cab." He murmured, pulling out his cell phone. Pulling it to his ear he made the phone call short and simple, and hung up within a minute. "I hate calling people." He grumbled before letting out a gasp as he was grabbed from behind and picked up.

"You hate everything, don't you?"

"No I do not!" Arthur's face flushed as he was carried backward toward a large rock that wasn't to far from where they were. Alfred slid back against the rock, letting Arthur's feet touch the ground once more.

"Oh, I'm sorry. You just seem the type to be able to say 'I hate everything'." Alfred said, still hugging Arthur from behind. Sighing, Arthur rubbed his head and turned his head to look behind him, frowning.

"Am I really?"

"Yup~." Arthur grew annoyed by the bluntness in Alfred's voice and looked straight forward.

"Well, I don't hate everything." He grumbled, crossing his arms in defiance. He was quickly turned around by Alfred and blushed when their faces ended up being only centimeters apart.

"Oh really? Well, what don't you hate? Do you not hate me? You seem to act like you do sometimes." Alfred said, pulling Arthur's face closer to his. The older male squirmed, one of his eyes shut as his face reddened.

"O-of course not you git." He muttered, trying to get a little distance between them. As much as he'd love to do this right now, he didn't want anyone to possibly see.

"Then why struggle?" Arthur bit his bottom lip as Alfred growled these words into his right ear.

"B-because I don't want anyone to see!" Arthur stuttered out and his heart stopped as Alfred froze. Pulling back, the American gave him an annoyed look before looking away.

"Yeah, okay." He said, pushing Arthur away a little, causing a gasp to escape from the Britain's mouth. Looking up at Alfred, Arthur sighed. _Now I did it._ He groaned in the inside, putting his hands into his pockets and turning around. "You're not very convincing, you know that right?"

"Huh?"

"You're not very convincing. You say you don't hate me, or that you just don't want anyone to see us kiss and stuff, but yet you say it in a way like you'd rather die than be with me." Arthur looked at Alfred in surprise, his mouth open and eyes wide. _What? I was the one that said I wanted to get together in the first place! _"And I know you're thinking that you were the one that wanted to get together in the first place, but people's minds can change."

Arthur flushed at this and looked down, hurt. _It's not true! It's not true! _He yelled inside his head, wanting to make all that was happening to go away. "What you said is correct. People's minds can change." Arthur said, looking up at Alfred's face and their eyes locked. "But people's eyes will be the first to change if they feel different than before." He finished, his eyes narrowed slightly. Alfred opened his mouth to say something but Arthur didn't listen as he turned and began to stalk off. _How could he think I don't want to be around him? I don't get it, have I been that grumpy lately?_ He asked himself as he went, his head down.

"A-Arthur?" _Ignore him._ "A-Arthur?" _Just ignore him. Teach him a bloody lesson for not thinking correctly. _Arthur told himself over and over again as he tried to clear his mind. Maybe it was Alfred who'd changed, not him. Maybe they just weren't meant to be as he had thought. _I've only had a couple girlfriends and we never even did anything. How do I know I don't like girls better than guys? How do I know there isn't a girl out there who's better than this damn git? _

"Arthur!" He was snapped out of his thoughts as he felt something tug on his arm roughly, causing the Britain to become unbalanced on one leg. A warm embrace enveloped around him and he looked up, his eyes shocked as Alfred cuddled him close, his grip showing no signs of loosening any time soon. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you upset. It was childish of me and I really am sorry." Arthur grinned at the younger males words before reaching up and ruffling up his hair.

"It's okay, I understand." _Is that true? _He asked himself, not looking into Alfred's eyes. _Is it really okay? Do I really understand? _Turning himself around, he hugged the other male, thinking furiously in the process. Maybe what he thought before was true. But as he continued to hug Alfred he began to think less and less about it and nuzzled his face into the boys shoulder. _No, it's not true. None in the least. _

"Thank you sir!"

"Yeah, no problem." Arthur said tiredly to the cab driver as he handed him a $10. He knew it was to much for the trip to the auto repair shop, but at that moment he could care less as he walked through the doors of the rather musty place.

"Hello? May I help you?" Arthur looked up at the man at the front desk and tried his hardest to put on a smile.

"Hello, and yes, err, my car was towed here a little while back and I was wanting to pick it up if that's okay?"

"Ah, yes, Arthur Kirkland I gather?" Nodding in response, Arthur stifled a yawn. He couldn't wait to get home and sleep forever. "Come this way please." Following the man into the back of the building, Arthur cringed at the smell of oil that clung to the air.

"Ew." He heard Alfred murmur and couldn't help but chuckle.

"Yes, here's your car. We changed the tire and put a spare into the trunk as you'd asked."

"As I'd asked?" Arthur said, a little confusion in his tone. "Ah! Yes, as I'd asked. Thank you sir, what's the price for this?"

"$130." Arthur felt his heart stop as the man said the price and looked up at Alfred, panicking.

"Haha, that's a lot isn't it?"

"Not really sir. You're lucky that you don't have a truck."

"Oh?"

"Yeah." The man chuckled, patting Arthur's car. "Cause then it would have cost about $250. Haha." Arthur frowned at the man. _He think's I'm made out of money, doesn't he? _Sighing, Arthur pulled out his wallet. Handing the man his debit card, Arthur leaned against his car as the man walked away.

"That's a hell of a lot of money just for tires." Arthur glanced up at Alfred and nodded.

"Agreed, but it can't be helped." Frowning, Arthur stretched.

"Sorry." Looking up at Alfred, Arthur blinked slowly. "Sorry for causing you to have to spend your money like this."

"Oh, it's okay. I knew it would have happened anyways. I needed a tire at any rate so why not get it now? What really disturbs me is that the tow man told the guy I'd said to add in a spare when I didn't. Oh well." He said, rubbing his chin. The man returned and Arthur shoved his wallet back into his pocket before climbing into his car.

The car ride home was silent and as they pulled into the drive way, Alfred sighed. "Hm?" Arthur said, not looking at the American.

"Nothing."

"Okay." Arthur said, his tone hollow. "Home sweet home." He said, taking in the warmth from the heater as he walked into the house.

"Welcome home hunny! My, you were out later than I thought. How was school? Hello Alfred." Arthur plopped down on his couch as his mother busily asked him questions.

"Yeah mother, a lot later than I thought so too. But I got a spare for my car if that means anything."

"Oh that's great hunny. Now if you get a flat tire you won't have to call for help." Arthur's face turned to annoyance as his mother ruffled his hair.

"Yeah, well, I'm going to go to bed after taking a shower. I'm tired."

"Without dinner?"

"I already ate." Arthur caught the look of anger Alfred threw at him but ignored it. He was to tired, in to much pain, and just plain didn't care if he was starving or not. Grabbing his clothes, Arthur slid into the shower and sighed at the feel of the heat of the water on his body.

"Agh." Arthur grunted out as he touched his bruised ribs. Sighing, he lowered his head and shook it, letting the water that clung to it to get all over the place. His shower had been short and rushed. "All I want to do is sleep." He'd told himself as he quickly washed his hair. Now he was standing outside of the shower and looking in the mirror as he had a couple days ago. "I'm still ugly." He mumbled, tightening his grip on the towel that was wrapped around his hips.

"Says you." Arthur about jumped from his skin as Alfred said these words rather loudly.

"W-wha-."

"To me you're the most sexy thing alive, except for maybe a burger, but that's another story." Arthur blushed, feeling uncomfortable as he faced the fully dressed American. _Bloody hell, why didn't I close the door? _He asked himself, blushing.

"Huh? You okay? You look a little red, is something wrong?" Alfred asked him, moving close enough to touch the boys forehead and earning himself a harder blush.

"I-I'm fine. You just startled me is all." Arthur felt himself melt a little at the look Alfred was giving him before his face turned to seriousness.

"Why did you lie to your mom like that? You know you haven't eaten in a long time, and if I was starving to death I know for sure you were at least a little hungry." Arthur ignored the younger males questions and cleared his throat.

"Don't worry about it, I'm not that hungry anyways." He said, trying to get around Alfred. He grumbled when his attempts were halted by Alfred embracing him into a tight hug.

"You know, you're not a very good liar. But at this moment, with you being dressed like that I could really care less." Arthur's eyes stretched wide open as Alfred breathed these words into his ears. His ears burned as Alfred's hands worked their way down to Arthur's toweled hips. A slight gasp escaped from Arthur's lips as Alfred squeezed them softly and moved his hands to the towels almost perfect tuck that if tugged even the slightest would be released and the towel would fall, revealing a rather bare Arthur.

"Ah!" Arthur said, pushing Alfred away a little and held the tuck on the towel. "Err, I-it's not like I wouldn't want to do anything like that, it's just my mothers home and stuff and-." He was cut off as Alfred raised his hand to silence the smaller male.

"Nah, you think I'd be doing this stuff if she was home? She went to the store to buy us some food. She could tell you were lying too and I asked her to get you something to eat." Arthur grumbled and crossed his arms as Alfred talked, knowing all to well the American hadn't done it for Arthur's own good. _He did it so we could do stuff, the bloody git. _

His mind was distracted from it's thoughts as Alfred took off his bomber jacket and placed it on Arthur's desk chair. "It's getting kinda hot in here, isn't it?"

"I wouldn't know." Arthur said, watching as the American unbuttoned his shirt a few buttons and blushed. "You know, my mom will be back soon and I wouldn't want her to catch us doing anything."

"Don't worry about it! She just left a couple of minutes ago. She said she was going to some place on the outskirts of town or something." Arthur groaned as Alfred talked, knowing that his mother had decided to go to the only place Arthur got his usual food from and not the normal grocery store. _She could be there an hour or so. _He thought, suddenly annoyed.

"So, that means we have some time, does it not?" Nodding slightly, Arthur was pulled into Alfred's arms and hugged tightly. "If you don't want to do anything you could just tell me, you know that right?" Alfred said, hugging Arthur tighter.

"I know."

"So?" Arthur answered him by leaning up and kissing him softly, his tongue running along the taller males teeth. With that, Alfred opened his mouth and slid his tongue into Arthur's mouth, growling and causing Arthur to groan as his tongue touched areas in Arthur's mouth Arthur didn't even know were sensitive.

"Ngh." Arthur groaned out as he was pulled out of the bathroom and toward his bed. They turned around and Alfred pinned him down to the bed. Blushing, he watched as Alfred scanned his body, the younger boys eyes hungry as they connected with Arthur's. Alfred leaned forward, capturing Arthur's lips and moved his hands down to the towel that was keeping Arthur from being fully exposed. Arthur's eyes snapped open and he pulled back, pushing Alfred away a little, blushing. "D-don't you think you should take off some things before you take that off of me? It'd only be fair."

"I suppose so." Alfred said, sliding from the bed and pulling off his shirt. Arthur watched the younger male, his eyes never leaving the boys hips. A blush spread across his face as Alfred unbuckled his belt before unbuttoning and unzipping his pants. Climbing back onto the bed, Alfred pushed Arthur against the bed and the older male whimpered upon seeing that his pants were still on. "Well, if you don't like that they're on so much, you take them off." Alfred growled into Arthur's ears, causing him to shiver.

_Should have seen that one coming. _He thought to himself before moving his hands down to Alfred's hips and pushed down the jeans Alfred was wearing. His heart leaped into his throat as he looked down to see the boy above him in nothing but his briefs and, shakily, he reached for Alfred's covered member and squeezed it slightly, drawing a groan from the body above him.

"You like that?" Arthur blushed furiously as he asked Alfred this question and was answered by Alfred groaning once more as he squeezed it again. "I-I'll take that as a yes, hah-" He was cut off by Alfred slamming his lips into Arthur's and thrusting his hips forward. The American's hands snapped down once again to the towel that was at Arthur's hips but this time Arthur didn't stop him as a groan slipped from his lips as Alfred basically snatched the older boys member and began to caress it rather roughly. "N-Ngh!" Arthur groaned, arching his back slightly at the sensations he was receiving.

"You shouldn't tease me like that." Alfred growled rather huskily, licking his lips as he pulled away. Arthur opened his mouth to make a comment back but was cut off by another groan that slipped from his lips as Alfred kissed his chest, his lips traveling lower until they'd reached Arthur's sensitive spot. It throbbed, longing for the American to ease it from it's want but to Arthur's dismay, Alfred lifted his head so his lips could meet Arthur's again. "You want it?" Arthur shuddered at the sound of lust in his partners voice and nodded quickly, moaning as Alfred flicked the tip of his erect member with his thumb.

"Y-yes you bloody git." Arthur groaned out, his eyes shut as the pleasure pulsed into his body at a steady rate. Opening his eyes slightly as Alfred withdrew his finger from his member, his cheeks reddened and a gasp escaped from his lips as the sensation of Alfred taking in his erection crashed into his body like a bolder. "Ngh! A-Alfred!" He moaned out, his eyes slipping shut as his breathing became erotic. Sitting up, Arthur placed his hands behind him to hold himself up and leaned his head back, showing the male below he was enjoying everything that he was receiving. Alfred groaned into his member and Arthur felt like he was going to top right then and there. "A-Alfred? I-I'm going t-to-"

"Well then hold on a moment." Arthur opened his eyes as the sensations left him to see Alfred slipping off his briefs and blushed harder as his eyes fell to the rather prominently erect member he was supporting. He gasped when Alfred placed a hand on his chest, pushing him onto the bed with very little effort.

"W-what?" Arthur stuttered out, his eyes wide as Alfred climbed on top of him. His lips were captured into another kiss and he let out a groan as his member rubbed against Alfred's, the warmth causing him to feel even closer to his peak. "A-Alfred." He groaned out, arching his back a little as the younger male licked and bit his neck. _This can't be happening.

* * *

_

Alfred's P.O.V.

"Arthur." Alfred groaned out at the feel of the older boys hand on his member and bit into his shoulder, causing Arthur to gasp and squirm. Flicking the skin with his tongue, Alfred released his teeth from Arthur's flesh and pulled himself away from his grasp. Tickling Arthur's thighs, he made it very obvious what he wanted, and to his delight the older male spread his legs, allowing Alfred to slip between them. Sliding himself closer to Arthur's face, Alfred captured his lips back into a kiss and pulled back, licking his lips. Moving his fingers to Arthur's mouth be poked the boys lips.

"Suck." He commanded, not caring about the slight look of panic Arthur was letting off as he took in Alfred's digits. Upon them being coated evenly Alfred removed them and began to prod at Arthur's still virgin entrance, his heart racing.

"A-Alfred?" Stopping his prodding, Alfred looked up at Arthur and blinked a few times.

"Yeah? What's wrong?"

"I-I don't k-know if I-I'm really ready for this." Alfred frowned at Arthur's words and withdrew his fingers from the boys entrance.

"You sure?" He asked, half hoping that Arthur would change his mind.

"I-I don't know." Alfred sat back, confused.

"You either want to or you don't, there isn't really a place for an 'I don't know'." He said darkly, growing annoyed at Arthur's lack of a proper response.

"I don't know, okay?" Alfred's brows furrowed before he moved to the other side of Arthur's bed and sitting beside the older male. "Are you mad at me?" Shaking his head, Alfred forced himself to not show any annoyance as he looked at Arthur.

"I said I'd wait for you and I plan on keeping that promise." He said before grinning slightly. "But mind you, when you decide you are ready I'll make sure to make you feel really good."

"Night Artie." Alfred said as he slipped into his current bedroom, leaving the Britain and his mother alone. He felt exhausted and rather tense as he crawled into bed and got comfortable. "Man." He said to himself as he pulled the blanket closer to his face. "I feel like I've been running around all day." He murmured, slowly slipping into unconsciousness.

"Morning Alfred!" Being snapped from his sleeping by Arthur's rather loud yell, Alfred opened his eyes and growled in anger.

"It's not morning yet."

"Oh contraire, it is indeed. Now get up." Alfred felt Arthur pull at the comforter that was covering him comfortably and the American let out a grumble.

"No."

"Yes. You're getting up, even if I have to drag you to school in a blanket." Sighing, Alfred sat up, rubbing his head.

"Annoying." His muttered before yawning. Looking at the Britain in front of him he noticed he was already fully dressed. "Am I running late or something?"

"No, I just got dressed early is all. Now get up." Alfred sighed once more and slid from the blanket covering him. Getting to his feet, he stretched before throwing his arms around Arthur's smaller body.

"There, happy?"

"Quite."

"Good." Alfred said before giving Arthur a small kiss on the cheek.

"Hurry up, okay?" Alfred nodded as he popped into the bathroom to get ready. It was Friday and Alfred couldn't wait for tomorrow. He'd be able to hang out with Arthur and they could do anything they wanted. Leaving the guest room, Alfred slid behind Arthur and wrapped his arms around the older males waste.

"Today's Friday~. You know what that means right~?"

"It means that tomorrow you and I get to hang out with Elizabeta and Roderich." Alfred frowned and sighed. He'd completely forgotten about them having to hang out with the other couple.

"Yeah, that too. But when we get home after school today I'll give you a special treat, okay?" Alfred said, grinning widely as he moved in front of Arthur.

"Today's the last day you said you would stay over, remember? Not only that, but I have to work after school. I took the first part of this week off because of everything that happened but I can't miss anymore work. Sorry." Alfred's grin vanished and was replaced by a sorrow filled frown.

"Oh. I forgot that you've got a job."

"Yeah." Alfred lowered his head, wishing that they could have hung out today. He jumped slightly when he felt Arthur's hand ruffling up his hair. "But hey, we can hang out tomorrow and Sunday if you want?"

"Yeah! That'd be gre-"

"After I get off of work of course." Alfred's face dropped once more and he sighed.

"Yeah, of course."

"Hey, don't worry about it. I only work a few hours Sunday. And why don't you ask your parents if you can stay over longer? They still think we're best friends so they'll probably overlook anything odd if you do." Alfred nodded at Arthur's words before pulling the Britain into a rather tight hug. "Aha! Careful, I'm not back to my normal health quite yet." Alfred loosened his grip on Arthur and nuzzled the older boys chest.

"Mm, love you Artie." He murmured, loving the feel of the shorter boys warmth.

"Love you too Alfred. It's time to go to school so let go of me." Alfred squeezed Arthur tighter before letting go.

"So Elizabeta. I guess you've heard about what happened between Alice and Arthur, eh?" Alfred asked the Hungarian as him and Arthur reached the girls desk. Turning her head to look at them, Elizabeta nodded and frowned.

"Yeah, I did. So I guess that means you don't have a date, huh? That's okay, Alfred can go with you instead of her. You guys are best friends after all." Alfred saw Arthur's face light up a little as the shorter boy nodded and muttered a thanks.

"Hey look, I better get to class on time today. Mrs. K's starting to get annoyed by me always being late. I'll see you fourth period, okay?" Alfred said, squeezing Arthur's arm.

"Alright." With that Alfred scooted through the class door and steadily made his way toward his first period.

"Hmm." He thought out loud as he walked, his hands in his bomber jacket. "Yo, Francis." He said, waving to the French boy as he entered his first period.

"Bonjour." Alfred slid into his seat and sighed before putting his head down on the desk. "Tired?"

"Just a little. Couldn't sleep last night and my stomach is basically empty." Alfred said, closing his eyes and trying to doze a little before the class started.

"That's to bad. By the way." Alfred opened his eyes and looked up at Francis with curious eyes. "I heard Alice talking to that group of boys today while I made my way to first period. They were talking about you two."

"Oh?"

"Yes, and they didn't exactly sound happy." Alfred shrugged before closing his eyes once more.

"That bitch never will be happy until Arthur's dead I think." He muttered darkly.

"Isn't she in his first period?" Alfred opened his eyes as Francis asked this question and thought about it.

"Yeah .. So?" Lifting his Alfred narrowed his eyes as Francis placed his chin on his fist.

"Well, don't you think that maybe she might bother him? Like I said she didn't sound to happy. Did either of you do anything to them to make them not be happy?" Alfred shook his head after a few seconds and Francis shrugged. "Well, it was just a thought."

"If she ever touches my Artie again I'll kill her." Alfred said suddenly, causing Francis to jump a little in surprise. "And that's a promise."

"Hey Artie?" Alfred asked the Britain as they walked away from their fourth period class.

"Hm?"

"You okay? Did Alice by any chance say anything to you?" Alfred asked, worried. Over the last few periods he had been thinking about that Francis told him and it was starting to bug him. Arthur didn't answer and Alfred's worry grew. "W-well?"

"She bothers me every day since we broke up, I'm used to it." _So she did mess with him! _

"What did she say to you?" Arthur looked over at Alfred, an eyebrow raised in curiosity.

"Why do you want to know?" Alfred searched for a lie to tell him and just shrugged when he couldn't think of anything.

"I was just curious, that's all."

"Oh, well, if you really must know, she told me that she was going to lighten up on her bothers for a while, seeing as how she has a new boyfriend."

"A new boyfriend? And that doesn't make any sense, but alright. As long as she leaves you alone I'm okay with anything." Alfred said, hugging Arthur which caused the shorter male to squirm uncomfortably. "Haha, sorry." He said, blushing. As they continued to walk, he couldn't help but notice the look of worry that was clouding Arthur's eyes and bit his bottom lip. "Is there something you want to tell me?"

"Huh?"

"Nothing." Alfred said quickly, regretting ever opening his mouth again. Biting his bottom lip again, he glanced over at Arthur again and sighed. "You look worried. Is something bothering you?"

"No."

"Oh .." Alfred murmured, his disappointment growing as the conversation was shoved aside by the tone in Arthur's voice. "Okay then .." _I wish I could make him happy again. _Alfred thought, looking at the ground as they walked along, silent. _If only I could make everything that's happened to him go away. If only everything could change. _Snapping his head up, Alfred clenched his fist, determined. _That's it! A change!

* * *

_

Sorry about the ubber late update.

Not the best chapter, I know. :/

Anyways, review and favorite please~


	10. Jealousy

Characters used in this chapter [Both cannon and country names]:

Arthur/England

Alfred/America

Seyche/Seychelles

Wang/China

Ivan/Russia [Mentioned]

Peter/Sealand [Mentioned]

Matthew/Canada [Mentioned]

This whole chapters in Arthur's P.O.V, sorry if this upsets anyone.

Smut warning~. :3

* * *

"Alfred, what are you doing?" Arthur asked as the American dug through his backpack.

"Huh? Oh, nothing!" Arthur's face turned to annoyance as Alfred threw his backpack away. Sighing, Arthur turned away from the taller male and settled down into his chair. "What's wrong Artie?" Arthur ignored Alfred and closed his eyes, trying to doze slightly in the process. "Arthur?"

"Well, you were just throwing around my stuff, how do you expect me to feel after that?" Arthur opened one of his eyes to look at the now sad Alfred before grinning. "But it's quite alright." He said, opening his other eye and grabbing his backpack.

"Sorry, I was just looking for something."

"What were you looking fo-"

"Nothing~" Arthur blinked at Alfred's sudden cheery voice.

"Well .. Alright."

_~Later~_

Arthur's head pounded as he and Alfred walked away from the school. "Ugh, why do I always get a headache before I go to work?"

"I dunno. Hey! You want to get lunch before we go to your work?"

"We?"

"Yeah, we." Arthur caught the solid tone in Alfred's voice and sighed.

"Sure. Where do you want to get lunch?"

"How about we go somewhere you want to go?" Alfred grabbed Arthur from behind and started to message the boys shoulders. Arthur sighed softly as the tense feelings left them slightly and, bending his head back, he brushed his lips on Alfred's cheek before puffing out a small breath.

"Thanks, I needed that." He said as Alfred pulled away. He couldn't but grin at the slight blush that was on the other boys cheeks. "Right, so lunch."

_~Later~_

"Hey Artie? I've never been to your work." Arthur glanced at Alfred as they walked toward the rather small store that he dreaded each day he had to enter it. "Are the people there nice?"

"Nice enough." They walked through the door and Arthur was instantly having a watch shoved into his face causing him to jump back in surprise.

"You're late! I've been having to work part of your shift as well as mine." Rolling his eyes in annoyance, Arthur rubbed the back of his neck and shrugged.

"Sorry Seyche."

"Yeah! You better be! Now get to your stupid station." Arthur's eyebrow twitched in anger before he let out a sigh. "Stupid idiot." Seyche murmured as she walked away from them only to stop and look up at Alfred with wondering eyes. "Ooooh! Who's this hunk of meat Artie-poo?"

"He's not available."

"I never asked if he was or not."

"You were thinking it." Arthur caught Seyche sticking out her tongue at him and frowned. _Nice enough. Yeah, that was a lie. _

"What's your name?"

"Alfred."

"That's a cute name! Well, it fits since you're cu-"

"Seyche." Arthur interrupted her rather loudly. "You were just bitching at me about not doing my work and here you are wasting time flirting with an uninterested boy." He said, turning around, not caring to hear the girls response. "Stupid twat." He mumbled to himself as he reached the punch in area.

"Hello there Arthur." Arthur turned toward the voice that sounded as he swiped his card.

"Hey Wang. You sound unusually happy." He said when he noticed the boys chipper tone.

"Yes, well, Ivan said that he got a new game and after work I get to go over to his house and play it." Arthur flinched back from the sound of the Russian's name and lowered his eyes. He still remembered the look of cruelty that he gave Arthur when he finally returned to school.

"Oh, that's cool."

"Hey, who's that?" Arthur looked in the direction that Wang was looking in and sighed in irritation at the sight of Seyche still hanging around Alfred. "Is that Seyche's new boyfriend?"

"No! Definitely not!"

"You don't have to yell. I was only wondering." Arthur frowned once more before flicking his attention back to the Chinese boy.

"Sorry. That's my, er, best friend. His name is Alfred. I've talked about him before, haven't I?"

"No."

"Oh .." Arthur said, suddenly feeling stupid. "Well, you know him now. But yeah, that's not Seyche's new boyfriend."

"Oh, well you could have fooled me. And what does it matter to you if she dates him or not? You seem awfully close to him." Arthur began to grow a little nervous as Wang continued to talk and racked his brain to think of an excuse.

"Uh, well, I don't want him and his er, girlfriend to have any problems because of Seyche's hormones." _Yeah, that's a good excuse. _

"Hm, if you say so." Arthur sighed in relief as Wang turned back to his work. Moving slowly to his register Arthur glanced back at Alfred and Seyche, jealousy and anger swelling inside of him. _He's flirting back! I can't believe him. Stupid bloody wanker. _Arthur slammed down the divider and sighed.

"Uhm, e-excuse me? Are you alright?" Arthur snapped his head up at the sound of a girls voice and straightened up, trying to look happy.

"Yeah, just having problems with my bo-erm, best friend is all." He said, smiling weakly.

"Oh, I'm sorry about that. Is there any way I could possibly make you feel better?" Arthur's eyes widened slightly as the girl spoke. _Did she just flirt with me? _He thought, looking into her eyes. "Well?" She asked when he didn't respond right away. Arthur couldn't help but notice that she leaned forward, revealing the smooth skin of her neck and collar. Shifting uncomfortably, he nodded.

"Yeah, you sure can." His face flushed as the girl smiled and leaned closer to him. Quickly ringing up what the girl had brought up to be bought, he shoved it toward her and grinned slightly. "That'll be $2."

"What's up your butt?" Arthur jumped at the sudden sound of Alfred's voice.

"Huh? What do you mean?" He asked, not looking at the American.

"You just seem uptight, that's all."

"Maybe it's because Seyche is basically clinging to you." Arthur flashed a glare at the Seychellois as she gave a defiant look.

"Hey! Shut up and get back to your work."

"Excuse me?" Arthur whipped around, his eyes narrowed to dangerous slits. "Watch what you say to me missy or I'll make you wish I'd never taken you under my wing."

"I already do!" Arthur growled slightly before turning back to his work.

"Wench." He muttered as he began to ring up the customers items. "That'll be $35." He said before taking the cash and lazily handing him the receipt. "Have a nice day." He said rather rushed as he glanced at the clock. _Five more minutes. _

"Mr. Kirkland?" Looking away from the clock the British men smiled at Kiku and Ludwig as they walked up to the register. "I didn't know you worked here."

"Hey Kiku, Ludwig. Yeah, I work here." _That was a stupid thing to say. _Arthur thought to himself as he smiled at the two like an idiot.

"Yeah, we can see that." His smile turned to a frown as Ludwig said his response to Arthur.

"Yeah. Hey, where's Feliciano?"

"He was getting someth-" Ludwig was cut off by the sound of a joy filled cry.

"Doitsu~! Doitsu~! I found what you were looking for!" Arthur blinked as Feliciano basically ran into the German and Japanese boys.

"Thank you Feliciano, and how many times do I have to tell you not to call me Doitsu? I may be German but that doesn't mean I _am _Germany." Arthur couldn't help but grin at the two males conversation.

"How have you been Mr. Kirkland?" Turning his attention back to Kiku, Arthur rubbed the back of his neck and shrugged.

"I've been better. And you don't have to be so formal, you know."

"I know, it's just a quirk I have." Arthur nodded in understanding as Alfred tugged at his sleeve, drawing his attention to the American's puppy-dog look.

"What's wrong?"

"Can we leave? Like, now."

"Why?" Arthur's question was answered by Seyche squealing in defiance as Alfred tried to pull away. "Yeah, sure, just let me check them out and then get my stuff together."

"Mr. Kirkland? I was wondering something." Arthur looked up at Kiku, his eyes curious. "Is your cousin going to be coming down this Christmas?"

"Peter? Uh, I guess so, why?"

"Oh, I was just wondering. I remember the last time I saw him, he wasn't exactly the nicest of people." Arthur caught the hint of discomfort in his friends voice and sighed.

"I know what you mean, but he lives with my aunt who comes down every Christmas, so more than likely he'll be coming here with her." Arthur said, shrugging once more.

"Who? Peter? I remember that little brat. He used to beat you up every time you two were together. Little jerk." Grinning at Alfred's words, Arthur patted the boys shoulder and threw a glare at Seyche.

"What about your brother, Alfred?" Ludwig asked as Arthur listened to the other boys conversation while he finished ringing up the items.

"Who? Matthew?" _You've only got one brother. _Arthur bit back the urge to snap the snide remark to the American but knew better than to cause a fight to happen at this moment. "Yeah, he's going to come down. He's living in Canada right now so my dad and him are coming down for Christmas, as usual." Alfred finished the sentence, his tone annoyed.

"You sound almost as though you're not looking forward to seeing your older brother."

"Oh no no no, don't get me wrong, I love Mattie to death. It's just I don't really like my dad to much, that's all." Arthur nodded in agreement as he took the money from Ludwig and handed him the receipt. Switching off the lights to his register, he punched out and slid back over to the small group.

"It's time to go so uh, Seyche, can you let go of Alfred?" Arthur said in a demanding voice.

"Aww. Are you going to come to work with Arthur more often?" Arthur spat in disgust at the way the younger girl batted her eyelashes at Alfred.

"I dunno." Alfred said, shrugging. "Probably." _No! No you will not be anymore. _Arthur grumbled to himself, his face turning to stone as Alfred and Seyche started flirting once more.

"Arthur? What's wrong?" Ignoring Feliciano, Arthur balled up his fists and bit his lip, trying not to scream at the young girl.

"Alfred." He said, his tone dark with anger. "Let's go."

_~Later~_

The car ride was silent as Alfred stared out the passengers window and not doing his usual all to chipper talking. Arthur's mind was blank as he pulled into the drive way of his house. He didn't want to talk to Alfred let alone show that he was even with him. "Hey hun. How was work?"

"Tiring, as usual."

"How could it be tiring?" Arthur turned toward Alfred's voice and furrowed his eyebrows in annoyance. "All you do is stand there and ring up items." Sighing in anger Arthur didn't answer the American but instead turned away from him and moved lazily toward the fridge.

"Is there any dinner?" He asked but sighed once more when his mother didn't answer him due to her talking with Alfred.

"So did you meet Seyche?"

"Yeah, I did. She's nice but somewhat clingy." Arthur frowned and lowered his head when Alfred said this, his heart sinking. _Guess he really does like her._ He thought to himself, a pain growing in his chest.

"What do you think of her? You know what I mean, right?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Uh, she's date able I guess, if that's what you're meaning."

"Yeah, that is. I keep trying to get Arthur to date her but he says he hates her." Slamming the fridge door shut Arthur slid into the living room, startling both his mother and Alfred.

"Yeah and there's a perfectly good reason as to why I hate her. She screws up everything that I try to build up and doesn't ever let me do what I want without whining and complaining. I hate her. I hate her! And if you want to date her so much Alfred then by all means, go ahead. It's not like you really cared anyways!" Arthur spat the last words out like they were venom, his eyes narrowed to tiny, rage filled slits. Whipping around he stalked toward his bedroom, not wanting to have anything to do with the male in the other room.

_He never really cared, did he? He was just using me, yeah, that's it. I knew everything was to good to be true. I knew he didn't love me. _Shaking, Arthur loosened his tie and unbuttoned his shirt. _He never loved me._ Throwing aside the shirt once he'd taken it off, Arthur leaned against his bed, tears forming in his eyes. "He never will love me."

"A-Artie?" Snapping his head up and spinning around, Arthur stared at Alfred with wide eyes as the tears began to slide down his cheeks.

"Uh." There was silence as the two looked at each other until their eyes locked. It stayed that way for a moment before Arthur broke it by quickly turning his head.

"What's wrong?" Alfred asked and Arthur wanted to punch the boy straight in the face for the stupid question. When he didn't respond Alfred moved toward him a little, causing Arthur to flinch back toward the bed. "What did I do wrong?" Still no response and Alfred moved even closer. This time Arthur didn't move, partially due to him basically sitting on the bed and the fact that he didn't care anymore if Alfred got closer to him. _He's just using me. _He thought over and over again, causing the tears to fall at a faster rate. Closing his eyes, Arthur tried to keep his breathing even and clear his mind. _He doesn't love me. He'll never love me. Never ever. _"Arthur."

Snapping open his eyes, Arthur turned his head forward to become nose to nose with Alfred and shied away, afraid to look into the blue orbs he'd grown to love. "Speak to me, tell me what's wrong. I want to help you to feel better. If it's something I did then please tell me and I'll try to fix it. Now tell me wha-"

"Y-you flirted with her. You h-hung out with her the whole time. You didn't even talk to me until it was time to go. You seemed to be liking it. You-" Arthur was cut off by Alfred pressing a finger to his lips.

"I know I flirted with her, but it's just something I do automatically. I know I hung out with her the whole time but she wouldn't let me go near you, not without crushing my ribs basically. I didn't like it, actually. I don't like girls. I don't get happy about them anymore. The only thing that I get happy about anymore is in this room, standing before me. Please believe me. I didn't mean to hurt you. I only said those things to your mother to make it seem like we weren't together or anything. In her mind we're both still single. But your little blow up out there might have put a strain on our plans just a little." Arthur instantly regretted what he did and looked down, ashamed. "But hey, don't worry about it. I told her that you were just having a bad day and that you probably didn't want to have to worry about being a third leg if I did start dating any girl."

Arthur didn't answer as he continued to look down, his heart sinking even lower than before. "Why aren't you happy? I just told you things you should want to hear." Arthur looked up at Alfred and silently sighed at the look of confusion on the younger males face.

"I am happy."

"Bull shit. I've known you for long enough Arthur, I can tell you're not happy."

"I just, I dunno. I feel like you don't love me, care about me, or trust me sometimes. You seem to act like you're still free to flirt with and date other people, especially gir-" He was silenced again, but this time by a pair of lips. "Nmph?" Arthur breathed out, trying to pull back from Alfred's rather aggressive behavior. When the American finally did let go Arthur gasped and looked up at him, whipping the saliva from his lips. "W-what was that for?"

"To show you that I'm not just saying those things like 'I love you' and 'I want you'. Believe me, I wouldn't be kissing another guy if I didn't really have feelings for you. And I know I flirt with people, it's just something I do. But just because I flirt with people doesn't mean I love you any less than I did the second before I started." Arthur looked into Alfred's eyes and sighed, feeling relaxed by the boys blue gaze.

"Okay."

"Okay what?"

"Okay I believe you."

"Really? It's kind of sudden for you to believe me."

"I trust you." Arthur sat down on his bed, instantly feeling the tiredness rushing back into him.

"You should sleep. You look tired." Arthur nodded, his head hanging low. "Sleep well. And don't forget that we're hanging out with Elizabeta and Roderich tomorrow." Lifting his head, Arthur blinked as Alfred lowered his head and kissed the British boys forehead.

"I love you." Arthur choked out, feeling hollow inside.

"I love you too." Closing his eyes Arthur fell back into his bed and sighed softly. _Guess I was wrong. _"You know." He was snapped from his thinking by Alfred's voice and opened his eyes, curious. "Your jealousy's kinda cute."

_~Later~_

"Alfred?" Arthur said softly, confused as to why the boy was walking by his door in a sneaking way. "Why were you out so late?"

"Huh? Oh, no reason." Alfred said, looking everywhere but at Arthur. Getting from his bed Arthur walked slowly toward Alfred until he was almost face to face with him.

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

"Alright then." Arthur leaned forward, pulling the American into a hug only to pull back, his eyes confused. "Y-you smell like Seyche."

"How do you know what she smells like?" Arthur caught the hint of panic in Alfred's voice and choked back a sob that threatened to escape.

"She basically drowns herself in this perfume and I smell it every time I'm at work so I should definitely know what she smells like. W-why do you smell like her? You were with her, weren't you?" Arthur realized he's jumped to a rather large conclusion but by the look Alfred was giving, he knew he was right. "You were, weren't you?"

"Y-yeah, so what. She's real nice man, got a nice body and definitely knows how to please. So I messed around with her a little, at least she gives me it when I want it." Arthur looked into Alfred's eyes, his heart pounding hard and fast as they clouded with lust. "Unlike you." Arthur flinched back from Alfred and began to shake.

"You cheated on me."

"You gave me a good reason too. You never do anything for me and you just expect me to keep giving and giving and not expect anything back? Yeah, you're crazy if you think that I'll actually be loyal to someone like you." The sob growing in Arthur's throat escaped and he stepped back from Alfred, tears flowing down his cheeks.

"I trusted you."

"Yeah, I know. And you were stupid. Seyche's a shit load better than you, so you can kiss me goodbye. I only came back to get my things and I was going to move out forever. We're over." The tears fell faster and Arthur felt like he couldn't breath as he fell to his knees, holding his head as he shook. All the while Alfred was standing over him, his eyes cold and uncaring.

"Artie?" Arthur groaned in agony as Alfred turned from him, leaving him alone to be enveloped in the silence that enclosed around him. "Artie?"

"Don't go! Please don't go! Please don't leave me!"

"Arthur!" Arthur's eyes snapped open and he looked around, his breathing harsh and unsteady. Sitting up he stopped Alfred at the door of his room and began to shake. "You okay?" Jumping from his bed, Arthur pointed at the American, his balance unsteady.

"Where did you come from? Just now! Just now, where did you just come from?" Arthur took note of Alfred's bewildered look and he felt sick as his heart began to pound in his ears.

"From the guest room. I was asleep but you were making so much noise that you woke me up. I came in here to see if you were okay, that's all." Arthur lowered his finger, his eyes wide in confusion as he looked down at the floor. "Artie?" Arthur didn't move and continued to stare at the floor. _It was just a dream. Just a dream. That's all._

"Just a dream."

"Yeah, I dream, that's all. Artie? Are you okay? What happened?" Arthur looked up at the figure about him, tears filling his eyes as he gazed into the taller males eyes. Impulsively, he grabbed the male, pulling him closer, into a hug. "W-wha?"

"Please don't leave me." Arthur whispered, crying into Alfred's chest. "I'm sorry that I don't do anything for you. I'm sorry that I keep taking and taking without giving anything back. I'm sorry." Arthur felt Alfred grip him tightly, pressing his lips onto the top of the shorter males head.

"I won't leave you, and it's alright. I understand if you feel uncomfortable about doing things for me. I won't leave you because of that. I promise."

"No! It's not okay! It's selfish of me." Arthur said, burying his face deeper into Alfred's chest.

"Artie. You need to go back to bed, and me too. We have to go somewhere tomorrow and I know we'll be in a bad mood if we don't get enough sleep." Arthur pulled back a little, his eyes wide with fear as Alfred spoke.

"Alfred?"

"And I know that you'll enjoy tomorrow and everything's okay, alright? Now go get some sleep."

"A-Alfred?"

"Sleep well Artie, I lov-"

"Alfred!"

"What?" Arthur tightened his grip on Alfred as he looked into Alfred's blue orbs.

"D-don't leave me."

"Huh? I already said I wouldn't."

"No, not forever, tonight. Please don't leave my side tonight. Sleep with me, please?" Arthur buried his head back into Alfred's chest once more, breathing in the younger males scent.

"Sleep with ..? Won't your mom say anything?"

"She won't know. I'll lock the door." Arthur knew Alfred was skeptical but he didn't care. Moving back, he pulled the American toward his bed and basically threw himself back to get both of them on the bed. "I need you. I want you." He murmured softly, looking up at Alfred, his eyes pleading.

"You mean ..? Oh Artie, I'd love to, but you seem kind of vulnerable right now and I don't want to take advantage of you."

"You wouldn't be. I won't regret it later, I promise." Arthur didn't give Alfred a chance to answer as he began to unbutton the other boys pajama tops.

"Artie." Arthur stopped and looked up at Alfred. "You don't have to do this if you don't want to." Pulling himself up to where his lips were just barely above Alfred's, Arthur gazed at his face.

"But I want to." He whispered before leaning down and capturing Alfred's lips into a passionate kiss. His hands worked faster to unbutton the other males shirt and quickly tossed it aside. Moving his hands to Alfred's pants, Arthur made fast work of removing them and broke their kissing to pull them off of Alfred roughly.

"This is new." Arthur continued his work as Alfred spoke and only half listened. "Usually I'm the one doing these things to you." Blushing suddenly, Arthur let his gaze slip up to Alfred's face.

"Guess tonight's going to be a change, huh?" Before Alfred could answer Arthur moved his hand over the slight erection that he was sporting. Gulping, Arthur pulled down the boxers encasing it and moved his lips toward it until they barely brushed the tip.

"Mmm." Arthur blushed brighter at Alfred's voice and moved his hands to unbutton his own shirt. Slipping it off, he gripped Alfred's erection and slowly began to move his hand in a pumping gesture. "Ngh." Arthur glanced up at Alfred before flicking his gaze back to the older males erection, his heart threatening to pound out of his chest. Bending forward, he slid his tongue from his mouth and licked the tip, causing another groan to escape from Alfred. Opening his mouth, Arthur let it slide into it and enclosed his lips around the tip.

He cringed slightly, new to the taste but didn't stop, knowing that he was long overdue to be doing this. Moving his head slightly, he tried to mimic what Alfred had done to him. Upon hearing Alfred moan slightly, he quickened his bobbing. "Ugh, that feels so good." Arthur felt as though he was going to melt from the heat his face was feeling. He wasn't going to stop until he'd repaid everything that Alfred had given him. "S-ngh-stop." Arthur felt Alfred's hands push his head away from the taller males erection and he released it with a rather loud pop.

"H-huh? W-why'd you ma-" He was cut off by Alfred grabbing him from his waist and pulled them together until their lips met.

"I don't want to top just yet." Alfred said, tightening his grip on the shorter boy before pinning Arthur to the bed. Arthur felt the other males hands instantly go to his own erection and stifled a moan that threatened to escape from his lips. His pants were ripped off aggressively and he felt a full body blush coming on as Alfred licked the tip of his erection. His body craved to feeling that he thought Alfred was going to let him have but instead he felt the males fingers leave his erection and touch his lips. "Suck."

Knowing what was coming next, Arthur began to shake a little bud did as commanded. When Alfred pulled the fingers from his mouth he felt his stomach jump into his throat. "If it hurts tell me, okay? And I'll stop." Arthur responded with a quick nod before putting his head back on the pillow, waiting for what Alfred was going to do next. He felt something slid slowly into his virgin entrance and held back a surprised gasp that wanted to escape from the pain that crept up his spine as Alfred pushed in another digit. After a third one was pushed inside he groaned as Alfred wiggled his fingers. "Does it hurt?"

"A-a l-ngh-little. B-but don't stop." Arthur said quickly, knowing that Alfred would stop if he hadn't said it. There was a pause and the air was thick with a slight tension.

"Alright." Arthur sighed softly as Alfred pulled his fingers from inside of him and climbed on top of him, pushing his legs back. Gulping, he dared to look up into the blue orbs and closed his eyes as he felt the other males warm erection press at his entrance. "Ngh." He groaned out slowly as it slid inside slightly. To his surprise, Alfred didn't stop but instead moaned out rather loudly and Arthur guessed he wasn't feeling pain in the least. "A-ah." Arthur felt like his body was being split in two as Alfred pushed in deeper. The pushing stopped and Arthur opened one eye, his face flushed brightly and body already sore.

"Ready?" Arthur nodded and gasped as Alfred began to slowly move back and forth.

"A-agh." He groaned loudly, feeling like his insides were being ripped out. "Ugh!" His back arched and tears brimmed in his eyes. He felt lips press against his own and a hot tongue thrush rather roughly into his mouth. His eyes squeezed closed tighter as Alfred quickened his pace. His breathing became high pitched as the pain continued. _I don't like this, I don't like this at all. _He thought to himself, groaning in pain as he heard Alfred groan and grunt in pleasure. His thinking, however, switched rather quickly when Alfred struck against something inside him, causing the pain to turn to sheer bliss and Arthur had to lean forward and bite Alfred's shoulder to stop himself from screaming out in pleasure.

"A-Alfred!" He moaned out, throwing his head back as Alfred continued to hit the spot. His back arched higher and he moaned louder, showing Alfred he was finally enjoying what they were doing. "Alfred, oh God Alfred!" He shouted, his lips parted in pure ecstasy.

"I told you I'd, ugh, make you feel, ngh, good." Alfred said, leaning forward and capturing the older males lips into another passionate kiss. Arthur's mind was blank as he moaned into the other males mouth, biting his tongue, sucking at his bottom lip. He wanted everything Alfred had to give him and at this moment he didn't even care if his mother woke up.

"Alfred! Alfred! Ngh!" Arthur moaned out as Alfred bit at his skin, leaving red marks all over his right shoulder and chest. _How can something that usually hurts feel so good? _Arthur wondered as he watched Alfred pull up the skin on his chest, biting and licking it before moving on to another spot. Feeling himself peaking, Arthur tightened his grip on Alfred, his mind growing fuzzy with the amount of pleasure and excitement he was feeling.

"Arthur." Arthur's heart skipped a beat as Alfred moaned out his name huskily. His eyes rolled into the back of his head as he reached his limit and released on the two of them. A short moment later he felt a sticky hot liquid fill him inside and he moaned and groaned at the sensations. Alfred pulled out of Arthur and brushed his lips on Arthur's. "I love you Artie."

"I love you too Alfy, so much." Arthur breathed as Alfred climbed off of him and collapsed beside his smaller body. Turning, he snuggled into the taller boys chest, tired and satisfied. His vision began to darken and his hearing grew fuzzy. The tiredness he was feeling took him over and the last thing he saw was Alfred's blue orbs hazy with lust and tiredness, much like his own. "Love you too."

* * *

Gah, that was pretty hard to write. I know it's not the best smut ever but I tried. D:

Trivia [I guess]: The part where Arthur says: 'Watch what you say to me missy or I'll make you wish I'd never taken you under my wing.' is a reference to England's owning of the Seychelles island. :3

Anyways, hope you enjoy~

Please review and favorite :3


	11. Discovery

Characters used in this chapter [Both canon and country names]:

Arthur/England

Alfred/America

Matthew/Canada

Francis/France

Ivan/Russia [Mentioned]

Ludwig/Germany [Mentioned]

Peter/Sealand

I decided to try having other characters P.O.V. in this chapter. Don't know if I'll continue to do it that way, so we'll see.

* * *

Arthur's P.O.V.

"It's freezing out here." Alfred said, shivering.

"Yeah, well, we wouldn't be walking if you hadn't caused me to crash into the stupid mailbox." Arthur growled out, angry that his car now had a dent in it.

"Well you're the one who walked away from it. It's not like the car wont work with a dent in it." Arthur grumbled at Alfred, knowing he was right.

_~Flashback~_

"Hey Artie! You should totally let me drive!"

"No."

"But!"

"No! The cars already started and I'm behind to wheel so I'm driving."

"That's not fair! I can drive, see?" Arthur gasped in surprise as Alfred grabbed the steering wheel handle, causing his foot to press against the acceleration on accident. The car turned while backing up and ran into the mailbox that was a rather far distance from where the car was supposed to pull out from. Upon hearing the crunch Arthur slammed on the breaks and the car skidded on the slick pavement of the driveway. Jumping from it Arthur stumbled around the car and gawked at the rather large dent in the back of it.

"Ugh! Alfred! You idiot! Look what you did to my car!"

"How did I do that? I wasn't the one who slammed on the acceleration while the car was in reverse."

"No! But you scared the shit out of me by grabbing the steering wheel!" He wheeled around, shaking with anger as he shoved his hands into his jacket pockets. _All this just to get him a damn burger. Now I've got to buy a new mailbox! _

_~Flashback~_

And now they were walking toward the local store, silent and angry at one another. It was Alfred who broke the silence with a slight yawn. "So we're going to get my burger?" Arthur wanted to rip the boys face off but kept his anger at bay and just nodded. "Oh, cool." Silence enveloped them once more before Alfred tried once more to start a conversation. "So what are you doing for Christmas?"

"Buying a new mailbox."

"Haha, very funny. No but really."

"I don't know, I'll probably be forced to baby sit Peter as usual while trying to have fun at a pretty boring Christmas party." Arthur grumbled out, not looking forward to it in the least.

"How about we spend this Christmas together?"

"Huh? Oh, I don't think I'd be allowed to do that."

"You're 18! Come on, live a little. It doesn't hurt to ask." Sighing, Arthur knew Alfred was right.

"Okay okay, I'll ask when we get back. But I'm still mad at you about my car."

"Don't worry about it! I'll buy you a brand new car when I get enough money to do so. That car's looking pretty raggedy anyways."

"It didn't look that way until it got that dent in it!" Arthur yelled, growing angry again. _How dare he insult my car! _

"Meh. One mans trash is another mans treasure I guess."

_~Later~_

"Yum, that was a good burger." Arthur had his chin on his hand as he attempted to drink the hot chocolate he had bought for himself. "You enjoying your hot chocolate~?" Arthur grunted out a yes, his expression bored. "You want to go?"

"I don't feel like walking."

"Call a cab?" Arthur flashed him an annoyed look before putting his head down on the table, sighing. "Come on, be happy. It's Christmas time."

"Yay." Arthur said sarcastically. He might love Christmas and winter but he didn't like the dent that was in his car, the money he'd have to dish out to pay for a new mailbox, nor did he like the thought of having to deal with Peter's bad attitude.

"Come on, let's go."

"Alright." Arthur muttered, getting to his feet.

_~Later~_

"Ah! Warmth." Arthur grinned at Alfred as the boy shook the snow from his jacket and basically beat the living hell out of his arms to get warm quicker. "I like how it started to snow right after we left the restaurant."

"Yeah, sucks doesn't it?" Arthur said, looking behind him at his car and the crushed mailbox.

"Arthur Kirkland! What the hell happened to the mailbox?" Arthur about jumped from his skin as his mother appeared from the kitchen.

"I accidentally hit it."

"Hit it and ran is more like it. Why didn't you come in and tell me what happened?" Arthur racked his brain for being so stupid and sighed.

"I-"

"It's my fault Mrs. Kirkland. I grabbed the steering wheel while Artie was backing up and he accidentally hit it. Sorry." Arthur frowned as Alfred took responsibility for the problem, but sadly he was choosing the wrong time to try and help.

"Thank you Alfred for speaking up about what you caused but that doesn't explain why Arthur just up and left without telling me anything about it."

"I'm going to buy a new mailbox." Arthur mumbled, not looking at his mother.

"Well that's good to know. You're 18 and you should start taking responsibility for your mistakes." Arthur frowned more and nodded, feeling like a little puppy getting disciplined. "When are you going?"

"Now I guess." Arthur said, knowing that if he left any later his mother would have a hissy fit. She nodded before leaving the room and Arthur sighed.

"I'll see you later, okay?" Arthur closed the door before Alfred could say anything and walked toward his car, his heart heavy. _Way to piss off your mother, wanker. _He yelled at himself in his mind as he moved the mailbox away from his car. Getting into it he leaned back against the seat, looking ahead. His eyes caught a sign in the neighbors yard. "Christmas, the time of joy!" Rolling his eyes Arthur started the car and pulled out of the driveway. _Christmas, the time of headaches.

* * *

_

Alfred' P.O.V

"Where's Arthur?" Alfred shrugged at Peter's words, wanting the younger boy to not even be there. "My mother told me he's be here when we got here."

"Well he's not so just deal with it." Alfred snapped out, growing annoyed at the boys whining.

"Well you don't have to be rude."

"Maybe if you learned not to whine when you don't get your way I won't get _rude_." Alfred spat out the last word of his sentence before turning back to what he was doing. _Come on, where are you Artie? _He asked himself, wishing that the British man would get back right then. His phone began to buzz and he quickly pulled it out, hoping it was Arthur but felt his heart drop when a picture of Francis showed on the screen. "Hey man, you're a life saver." He said quietly, moving away from Peter and his annoying voice.

"Hey. I just called to ask if you want to hang out. Arthur didn't answer his phone so I figured he was with you."

"Haha, funny you would say that he's actually _not _here right now. He ran into his mailbox and went to go get a replacement one. He's probably driving and that's why he didn't answer. But sure! I've love to hang out, and I'm sure he would too." Alfred said, growing excited at the thought of ditching Peter.

"Does he usually turn off his phone when he's driving though?" Alfred thought about it, his brows furrowed.

"N-no. Not usually. Never actually."

"And how long has he been gone?"

"About an hour or so I guess. I just figured that he was taking a while to choose another mailbox." Alfred's mind about popped from the confusion he was feeling and had to shake it to clear it. _Maybe he doesn't want people to talk to him. _The home phone rang, snapping Alfred from his thinking as he watched Arthur's mother answer it, a smile on her face.

"Hello?" He heard her say before her face turned to sheer horror and a small scream escaped from between her lips. "Oh my God! I'll be there as soon as I can! Thank you for telling me!" She slammed the phone down and rushed from the room, tears falling down her cheeks.

"What the hell was that?" Alfred heard Francis say and quickly answered with an 'I don't know' before he slid into the room Arthur's mother had fled too.

"My poor baby! First he get's beaten up and now this!"

"What happened?" Arthur's aunt asked, trying to calm down the Britain's mother.

"A car accident! A car accident! Arthur's hurt real bad! They don't know if he'll make it or not!" Alfred's eyes stretched wide in horror and angst as Arthur's mother talked and a sob threatened to escape from his lips as he gripped the phone tighter.

"Hello? Alfred? What's going on? What happened? Are you okay? Hel-." Alfred dropped the phone as tears started to leak down his cheeks, threatening to drown anyone standing near him.

"No. Please no. Please be okay Arthur, please!" He cried out, sinking to his knees. "Please."

* * *

Matthew's P.O.V.

"Hey Matthew, try not to get lost okay?" Matthew nodded to his father as they weaved their way through the crowded airport.

"America seems a lot different from how it used to look."

"You haven't been here in a year so I guess it would look different, wouldn't it?"

"Yeah." Matthew felt his heart beginning to pound rather harshly at the thought of seeing his younger brother again. "I can't wait to see Alfred." He basically squeaked, cuddling his luggage closer to him.

"You'll see him soon enough." Matthew frowned at his father's lack of enthusiasm.

"Aren't you happy about seeing him too?"

"Hm? Oh yeah, sure I am. It's just your mother .." Matthew sighed softly.

"Yeah, I know."

_~Later~_

"Matthew!" Matthew was pulled into his mother's arms and smiled, happy to see her.

"Hello there mother. Where's Alfred?"

"Oh, he's not here hunny. He's at Arthur's house actually. You know those two have been spending a lot of time together within the last month or so. Whenever Alfred's not sleeping over at Arthur's house, Arthur's sleeping over here." Matthew blinked at his mothers words and began to think about this.

"Hm, that is kind of strange. Anyways, I'll call Alfred and ask if he wants to hang out." Dismissing himself from his parents he pulled out his cell phone and quickly dialed his younger brothers number.

. . .

"Hello?"

"Alfred!" Matthew shouted into the phone, excited to hear his brothers voice.

"Hi." Matthew caught the sorrow and tiredness in Alfred's voice and blinked, wondering what was bothering him.

"What's wrong? You sound sad. Aren't you happy to hear from me?"

"It's not you. It's just .." Matthew gripped the phone as his brothers voice rose to a sob.

"Just what? What happened? Are you hurt?"

"No, it's not me, it's Arthur. He got into an accident a-and I don't know what to do." Matthew frowned before sighing.

"I'm sure he'll be okay. Are you still at his house?"

"No, I'm at the hospital. I haven't even been able to see him and I've been here for hours." Matthew felt his heart sink in realization. _This isn't going to be a good Christmas, I know it. _

_~Later~_

Matthew walked through the hospitals doors with a slight shiver. He'd been to this hospital before and it held a horrid memory of Alfred having had basically split his head open while horsing around with Arthur. "Hello, may I help you?"

"Oh, yes, I came to see Arthur. Arthur Kirkland."

"You too? Hm, we can't let anyone but family back there so you'll have to go sit over there with the other person that wants to see him too." _Other person? _Matthew thought as the woman pointed toward a small area.

"Alfred?"

"Matthew?" Matthew smiled at his brother before patting him on the head.

"How are you feeling?"

"Like shit. They won't let me go see him. They said that only family can see him. I don't see what the flipping difference is." Matthew frowned slightly before ruffling Alfred's hair. Moving himself around to look at Alfred from the front, his heart broke a little at the sight of his little brother. Tear streaks stained his face and his eyes were red and swollen, showing he'd only recently stopped his crying. _Why was he crying so hard over his best friend though? _He asked himself, confused.

"I can understand that you're upset, I mean he is your best friend and all but .." Matthew was cut off by the sound of a man clearing his throat. Both males turned to face the rather tall and slim blonde before them.

"Francis!" Alfred said shakily, almost afraid sounding. "S-sorry about hanging up on you before." The French boy just stood there, his expression blank. arms crossed, and not answering Alfred.

"Um." Matthew said, looking back and forth between the two. "Alfred?"

"Huh? Oh, right. Matthew, this is Francis. He's one of my best friends. Francis, this is Matthew. He's my older brother." Matthew blushed slightly at the look he received from Francis as the blue eyes seemed to scorch down his body.

"Nice to meet you." He said when they're eyes met.

"Y-yeah, nice to meet you too." Matthew said, suddenly feeling squirmy. _Why did he look at me that way?_ He thought after ripping his eyes from Francis'.

"Anyways, have you heard anything from Arthur?"

"No, they won't even let me go back there and see him. Said only family could go back there. It's stupid." Matthew sighed as Alfred's voice cracked, showing he might cry again.

"Don't cry Alfred, I know you care about him but I'm sure he'll pull threw for you. You know that." Matthew looked up at Francis, confused. _Pull threw for you? Huh? _

"Yeah, I know. But even though he's strong he can survive it all." Alfred sobbed, his head hanging low. Matthew opened his mouth to make a comment but was cut off by a woman's voice.

"Mr. Jones?"

"Yes? What is it? Did something happen?" The woman giggled, her face slightly blushing as Alfred jumped up and basically shoved his face into hers.

"No no, nothing bad happened. I was just going to tell you that you and your two friends are able to go see him now. He's stabled and can now handle seeing more people besides family." Matthew's stomach twisted as he saw the woman batting her eyelashes in a flirting way.

"That's great~, let's go!" Alfred didn't wait for Matthew or Francis as he sped off after the nurse.

"Haha, besides family? If only she knew." Matthew looked up at Francis but the other male was already following the overly hyper American. _What the hell did he mean by that?_

_~A little later~_

"Artie!" Matthew could hear his younger brothers excited squeal, even from down the hall.

"H-hey!" He said somewhat softly, tugging on Francis' sleeve slightly.

"Huh?"

"What did you mean back there? About the family thing?" Matthew asked, pulling the taller boy to a halt, his eyes wide with curiosity.

"Family thing? Oh! You mean? Haha, you don't know about that yet? That's to bad. I'm sure you'll find out soon enough."

"Find out what?" Matthew's cheeks flushed as Francis bent down and captured the Canadian's chin with his index finger and thumb.

"Don't worry about it." Matthew's eyes locked with his and he felt squirmy inside again before the French boy pulled away and turned, walking toward their destination. _How can I not worry about it? _"Hey there Arthur." Matthew trudged behind the French boy, still thinking rather hard.

"Hey Fran-Matthew?" Jerking his head up at the sudden sound of his name, Matthew blinked at the rather battered Arthur before him.

"Hey Arthur. How are you feeling?" Matthew asked, forcing a smile onto his face.

"I've been better, but why didn't you tell me that Matthew was down Alfred?" Matthew looked up at his younger brother and frowned. _Has he already forgotten about me? _He thought, sad.

"I was so excited to see you outside of a casket that I completely forgot."

"I guess that's an alright excuse." Matthew blinked at the two males as they spoke, a little flustered. _He wasn't this happy to see me ever really. _

"So Arthur." His thinking was interrupted by Francis' voice. "When are you allowed out of here? Also, where's your family?" Matthew looked around and took note that Arthur's family _was _missing.

"They left after I asked them too. I wanted to talk to you guys alone, or well at the time I thought it was only Alfred." Matthew caught the hint of annoyance that stuck to Arthur's voice but ignored it. "And I'll be out of here soon I guess. They said I've been sleeping for a day or something and that I should be well rested and ready to leave."

"They told your mother that you weren't going to make it." Alfred said, staring at Arthur with happy eyes.

"Did they really? That's just." Arthur stopped and sighed, obviously angry.

"B-but at least they were wrong, right?" Arthur nodded at Matthew's words and the Canadian jumped as Francis grabbed his shoulder softly and tugged at it.

"Come on, let's leave them alone."

"But-" He was cut off as the French boy carefully pulled him from the room and out into the hall way. "But why would we want to leave them alone?" Francis didn't answer but instead was pushed against the wall by him. Their eyes locked, one of Francis' eye brows raised, and Matthew sighed softly when he knew his question wouldn't be answered.

"Just let it be." Francis said after a moments pause. "I'm sure you'd understand if you knew." _If I knew what? _Matthew dared not to ask allowed because he knew he'd get another 'You'll learn soon enough' and just get all flustered again. He was older than Alfred after all, why did he have to deal with not knowing his brothers secret? The thought made his cheeks flush and he crossed his arms, growing annoyed. "Hey." Matthew didn't look up as Francis ruffled his hair. "Let's go get something to eat."

"Whe-" Matthew was cut off as Francis grabbed his arm and pulled him away from where they were standing. His cheeks reddened as the French boys hand slipped down to his own. They stopped at a vending machine and Matthew couldn't help but crinkle his nose at the sight of all the junk food. Alfred was the one out of the two of them that liked that kind of food and he was happy to see Francis turn away from the junk as well. "You don't like junk food?"

"Absolutely. It's unhealthy and you become fat off of it. Though I must admit your brother seems to have a way of keeping it off of him." Matthew shrugged and watched him as he looked around for anything to eat.

"Shouldn't we be leaving?" Matthew asked after a short while of not finding anything to eat.

"Yeah I guess."

"Great. I'll go get Alfred." He slid from the room before Francis could say anything and rushed toward Arthur's room. As he approached he heard an odd noise coming from it but shrugged it off. _The nurse is probably helping Arthur get ready to leave or something. _Popping his head inside he knew in an instant that what he thought was wrong. His eyes stretched wide in horror as he gazed at the sight before him. In the rather dark room Alfred was on Arthur's bed, climbed upon him and their lips were locked in rather ferocious kissing. The younger male pulled back, their tongues showing as a string of saliva was the only thing connecting them at the moment. Matthew felt like he was going to be sick as he watched his younger brother bend down and say something into Arthur's ear, causing the Britain to groan softly in response as Alfred's hand explored his body. It ran down his clothed chest, waist and slowly made it's way down to his hips. Arthur leaned his head back as Alfred bit and pulled at the skin on his neck and the American's hand slowly slid from his hips and toward the males rather noticeable erect member. Backing away from them, Matthew bumped into the door causing it to slam open fully. The two boys snapped their heads up, their eyes wide in fear and cheeks flushed. Matthew caught Alfred's eye before sliding out of the room and, pushing himself against the wall right outside of it, felt like he was going to throw up.

"I guess that's what Francis meant by that then." He murmured to himself, trying to shake the visions of what had just happened from his mind.

_~Later~_

"Do you guys want to go get dinner?" Matthew barely heard Francis as he stared straight ahead, shivering. Since Arthur's car had been destroyed in the accident and neither Alfred nor Matthew had a car, Francis had the only car. Silence fell over the car and Matthew noticed Francis shift uneasily. "Well?"

"Dinner sounds fine to me." Alfred finally said, glancing over at Matthew. The older brother was still shaken by what he'd seen and didn't know what to say to it. He hadn't spoken since right after it and was sitting there like a zombie as the car rolled on.

"It's fine with me too. But I'll pay for mine and Alfred's food." Arthur said, adding the last part in quickly. Silence fell into the car once more before Francis glanced at Matthew who was sitting beside him in the passengers seat.

"What about you Matthew?" No response. "Matthew?" Still nothing. They stopped at a red light and Matthew quickly unbuckled and jumped from the car, causing it to erupt with surprised gasps and yelling. He walked casually away from it as though he didn't know them. _Just pretend like you don't know them. _He repeated in his mind without looking back. _I'll find my way home. _He told himself, looking around as his pace slowed to a stop. _Right?_ His heart stopped as a car pulled up behind him and an arm grabbed him. Nearly jumping from his skin he whipped around and punched at the attacker, afraid to open his eyes as it let out a grunt.

"Agh! What the hell Matthew?" Opening his eyes Matthew noticed it was Alfred who was now holding one of his cheeks while his eyes started to tear up in pain. "Why did you run away like that? If you wanted to go home and not have dinner with us you could have just said so without jumping out of the damn car! What if you'd gotten hurt by someone or something? You may be mad at me for not telling you about Arthur and I but that doesn't mean you should put your life in danger." Matthew stiffened at the sound of 'Arthur and I' and narrowed his eyes, his fists clenched. Whipping around, he began to walk away once more, ignoring the sound of a car door opening and footsteps nearing him. _Ignore him. _He thought as they grew closer. _Just ignore him. _Two arms grabbed him from around his chest and lifted him off of the ground. His breath caught in his chest and his vision blurred for a moment before he was put back down. Expecting it to be Alfred again he didn't turn around but his heart skipped a beat as he was whipped around to face Francis.

"Matthew, listen to me. I know you're probably hurt at your brothers lack of telling you about his change in sexual preference." He paused, his blue eyes locked with Matthew's and the Canadian held his breath. "But please don't run away from Arthur and I. I know you might not want to be around them but what about me? Do you feel the same way about me?" Matthew ripped his eyes from Francis' and lowered his head, ashamed at how he had acted. Shaking his head he frowned and closed his eyes, shivering. His eyes snapped wide open when he was pulled into a rather tight hug by Francis. His cheeks reddened quickly and he had to remind himself to breath as his body took in the other males warmth. His eyes narrowed some before closing fully as Francis continued to hug him. A whimper threatened to escape from his lips as Francis pulled away. "You going to come with us now?" Matthew nodded before being pulled toward the car. He slid into the passengers seat, ignoring the looks of shock he was receiving from both Alfred and Arthur and slid down into the seat. His heart pounded hard as he continued to think about the hug and as Francis slid into the drivers seat he had to stop himself from looking at the taller boy. _Why am I feeling this way? What's wrong with me?

* * *

_

Alfred's P.O.V.

A feeling of annoyance and wrong crawled up Alfred's spine as he watched Matthew and Francis talk. Arthur tugged at his sleeve, drawing his attention toward the injured Britain beside him. "You okay?" Arthur asked, his eyes clouded with worry and pain.

"Yeah, I'm fine. How about you?" He asked, sliding a hand behind Arthur's back. The older male nodded and Alfred tightened his grip on him.

"Hello. I'll be your waitress this evening how may I help you hunk of meats?" Alfred felt his face redden at the woman's words. "You ready for drinks?"

"Yes, yes, of course." Francis broke in, looking down at the menu him and Matthew were sharing. The feelings he was feeling before crawled back up Alfred's spine and he had to shake his head to clear stop himself from saying a slick remark.

"I'll take water please."

"Yeah, me too."

"Tea for me please, hot of course. What about you Alfred? Alfred?" Alfred was snapped out of his thinking by Arthur's voice and he shook himself, feeling uneasy for a second.

"Er, what?"

"What do you want to drink hunny?" The waitress asked, blinking at him kindly.

"Not thirsty." He mumbled as he gazed at Matthew and Francis, his stomach churning.

Sighing, Arthur turned away from Alfred and toward the woman. "A coke will do for him." Alfred felt his cheeks blush as the woman finished her job and wondered off to get them their drinks. "Alfred? What's wrong?" Alfred hardly heard Arthur and turned his head to look out the window. _It's wrong, all wrong. _"Alfred?" _Not right, no, definitely not right. _"Alfred?" _If Francis even thinks about doing anything with Mattie I'll personally shoot him myself. _He thought to himself, not hearing his name as Arthur called it. "Alfred!"

"What?" He snapped at Arthur, causing the people around him to jump at the sudden fierceness and loudness in his voice. His eyes met Arthur's green orbs that were surprisingly calm and clear, despite the obvious pain he was feeling.

"I was asking what you want for dinner."

"I don't know." Alfred answered, feeling sorry for yelling at his partner. Arthur's hand slid down to his hips and Alfred had to stop himself from leaning forward and kissing the living hell out of the shorter boy.

"If it helps you to feel any better Alfred." The American looked up at Francis, his eyes narrowed slightly. "Matthew's going home after this." Alfred's eyes snapped open and he looked around, trying to figure out how Francis had figured out he was upset about how Matthew and him were acting toward each other.

"W-what do you mean?" He asked, trying to hide his surprise. He never got an answer as the waitress came around again with their drinks. "There you go boys. Ready for food?" Alfred gazed down at his coke, watching the ice as it swam around in the substance. _Why is this bothering me so much? _

_~Later~_

"Aren't you coming Alfred? You haven't seen father in a year, I'm sure he'd appreciate seeing you again."

"He can see me later, you know, like when I feel like seeing him." Alfred snapped at Matthew, feeling annoyed at the fact that his older brother was trying to get him to do something he didn't want to do.

"But mother says you're never even home anymore. You owe her at least this, right?" Alfred grumbled before feeling a slight tug at his sleeve.

"Huh?"

"You should go and see your family. It's almost Christmas remember?" Alfred blinked at Arthur, his heart aching at the thought of having to leave the older male alone tonight. "And anyways, I don't think you'd be able to even look at me tonight, my family would be in to much of a fuss about me being home." Silence enveloped around the area and all that could be heard was the sound of snow crunching under Matthew's feet as he shifted in an attempt to stay warm.

"Alright." Alfred murmured, suddenly tired. Leaning forward he captured Arthur's lips into a soft kiss and, since they were in shadows, allowed this to continue for a short while. It was Arthur who pulled away, his cheeks red and eyes hazy.

"Text you later, alright? Sleep well." He said, leaning forward to give Alfred another peck before opening the door to let him out. "Love you."

"L-love you too." Alfred said rather rushed as though it would be the last time he'd say it to his lover.

"Thanks." Alfred turned his eyes away from the car that was driving away to look at Matthew.

"For?"

"For coming home with me. I-I know you'd rather spend time with Arthur, and I mean I don't blame you it's just-" Alfred cut him off by putting up his hand, signaling for him to stop talking.

"It's okay, don't worry about it. And I'm sorry about what happened before. I should have told you before hand. I was just so distracted with everything that I forgot is all." He murmured, suddenly feeling sorry for everything that had happened, especially the getting caught making out.

"Don't worry about it." Matthew said as they walked toward the house and opened the door. "It's just good to have you home." _Home. _Alfred thought to himself as he was greeted by a rather warm hug from his mom and dad. _Yeah, it's good to be home.

* * *

_

Arthur's P.O.V.

"We're at your house." Arthur was stirred awake by Francis' voice and, opening his eyes, looked around rather groggily.

"Mmm, thanks for the ride home Francis." He murmured as he sat up, suddenly feeling cold and stiff from the position he had been sleeping in.

"No problem Cream Puff. Try to get better fast, alright? Talk to you later." Francis said in a rather rushed way and Arthur guessed he was tired as well. Slipping from the car Arthur closed the car door and stumbled toward his house. He ignored the barking from the neighbors dog and grabbed the door handle. Turning it, he was greeted by a rush of heat from the inside of the house.

"Arthur? Arthur!" He half heard his mothers cry of delight but he sure felt her sudden grabbing of his arm as she tried to pull him into a hug. It hurt, shit it hurt, but he knew better than to show any pain to his mother for she would just freak out and demand he go back to the hospital.

"Hey mother." He tried his hardest to smile, and despite the pain he was feeling he accomplished his goal quite easily.

"Arthur~!" The Britain let out a screech in agony as a sudden weight landed on his back and he had to steady himself so he wouldn't go crashing down to the ground.

"Hi Pete-"

"Oh Arthur I missed you so much! I couldn't play games with you when you were in the hospital so it as really boring. But now you're home and we can play~!" Peter said rather loudly, tightening his grip on Arthur's neck and making it hard for him to breath.

"Peter! Stop that this instant!"

"Yes mother." Peter grumbled out before letting go of Arthur and sliding down his back. Gasping for air Arthur silently thanked his aunt as he fixed his clothing. He let out a soft gasp as he felt the wetness of blood on them and attempted to turn away from his mother before she would see it but sadly, failed miserably as she let out a rather loud gasp and pulled him into the bathroom.

"Wash off, right now! I-I'll help you! You need to go back to the hospital! I knew it was to soon for you to leave. All healed up my bloody ass." She cursed while helping Arthur out of his clothes. The bandages on his chest and arms were basically dripping with blood and he had to gently push his mother away to stop her from causing more damage than was already inflicted upon him.

"No no mother, don't. I don't need help. And I don't need to go back to the hospital. I'm perfectly fine, it's just when Peter-"

"Fine? You call this fine!" Arthur frowned as his mother continued to pull his clothes from him and blushed as everyone crowded around him, trying to see what exactly was going on and what was going to happen next.

"Mother." Arthur said rather softly, pain searing throughout his body and he wanted to just crawl into bed and sleep the next year away. His mother stopped her tugging and their eyes locked. "Please stop. You're making it worse." He said rather calmly, his voice a little shaky from the pain. She released him and pushed her head into his shoulder, crying. "Don't cry, I'll be fine. I promise." With that she jolted her head up and pushed both Peter and his aunt from the bathroom.

The door shut and all was silent once more. Letting out a soft sigh of relief, Arthur pulled a small bottle of pain pills from his pocket and set them on the sink before turning and looking into the mirror. The floor was now partially covered blood as he pulled off bandages, preparing to take a long and hot shower. Once they were all removed he gazed at the gashed that scorched across his chest, shoulder, arms, and legs. His mind filled with visions of flames, twisted metal, cries of witnesses. Shakily, he turned on the water and stepped inside of the shower. A cry escaped from his lips as the hot water hit his cuts but it soon died down as the warmth soothed his aches and pains. The water began lulling him to sleep and as he began to doze, he pictured what had happened the past day. Once again the sound of cries filled his ears, causing them to ring uncomfortably as they continued, not letting up once but instead growing louder. The sound of tires screeching joined it and before Arthur could take another breath a vision of a car in flames filled his vision and he crouched down, covering his ears, crying. The vision switched to another man, badly burned and being taken away in a stretcher. Tears continued to fall down Arthur's cheeks and he sunk down fully until he was sitting in the shower, not caring that the water was still running as he begged inside of his mind for the visions and noises to stop. He eventually slipped from consciousness and the screams left his hearing as he dreamt of nothing but darkness.

_~Later~_

"Mngh." Arthur groaned, opening his eyes slowly. He was looking at the ceiling of his bedroom. Sitting up he noticed instantly that he was bandaged up and covered by a rather thick blanket. He groaned slightly as he racked his brain to remember how he got in his own bed. Last thing he remembered he was in the shower trying not to relieve his stomach of it's sick and now he was curled up in his bed, snug and warm and free of anything except for a headache.

"Arthur? Are you awake?" Arthur grunted in response to his mother as she peered into the bedroom. "How are you feeling?"

"A little better I guess. What time is it?"

"8 am. You've been sleeping for over a day. I just came to check and see if you gad a fever or anything." _Over a day? Bloody hell. _Putting his head back down on his pillow, Arthur sighed and looked over at his night stand. The pain pills were sitting on it along with a glass of water.

"When was the last time I took one of these?" He asked, not looking at his mother.

"Shortly before you went to sleep." At that Arthur sat back up slowly and grabbed the bottle, twisted off the cap and popped two of the tiny pills into his mouth. He gagged at the taste as they slid down his throat and sighed once more, relieved to have that over with. "You okay hunny?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Arthur knew this was a lie but wasn't going to even think about telling his mother that he was lying. "Has Alfred called at all?"

"Yeah, he did yesterday afternoon. I told him you were sleeping and that I'd have you call him when you woke up." Arthur grinned slightly at this and closed his eyes, savoring the last feeling of the younger males lips on his before his mother broke into his thoughts. "You want to call him now?"

"Not until after breakfast." He grunted out as he slid from his bed.

"Alright sweety."

_~Later~_

. . .

"Hello?"

"Hey."

"Artie!" Arthur cringed away from the loudness on the other end.

"Yeah, it's me Alfred. Sorry about not calling sooner."

"It's all good. Your mom said you were sleeping so I wouldn't want to disturb you. Were you sleeping that whole time?"

"Yeah."

"Damn." Arthur grinned at Alfred's response before his face fell once more. Christmas was in a few days and he hadn't bought anyone any presents. "What's wrong?"

"W-what?"

"You went silent, so I was wondering if anything was wrong." Arthur let out a soft sigh.

"No, nothing's wrong." He said, yawning half way threw his words.

"Okay, if you say so. Hey! Do you want to hang out today? Francis said that he's going to hang out with Ludwig and Ivan, so I figured we could hang out today." His voice sounded hopeful and Arthur frowned more as he thought about the idea of hanging out.

"I'd love too, but I can't pick you up anymore. And you don't have a car to come over here with either." He murmured, sad.

"Eh, don't worry about it. I'll walk over there."

"In this weather? Are you crazy! Do you really think I'm going to let you do that?" Arthur half yelled into the phone, gripping it tighter. There was silence and Arthur had to listen closely to hear if Alfred was even still there anymore.

"I just wanted to hang out with you. That's all." Arthur grinned slightly and shook his head slowly. _If only I had a car still. _He thought to himself.

"I know but we can't hang out. Sorry. I need sleep anyways." He said, and he honestly was tired, no matter how awake he might sound.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Look, call me when you wake up okay? I love you."

"Love you too, and I will." Arthur reached for the hang up button when he heard Alfred's voice on the other end and stopped, putting it back up to his ear.

"I really do love you Artie. Feel better." The other line cut off, leaving Arthur grinned as he hobbled back into his bedroom and back into his bed. Curling up under the covers he squeezed Flying Mint Bunny and closed his eyes.

"I really love you too Alfy." He murmured before slipping into a rather deep and uneasy sleep.

* * *

The ending kind of sucks but meh. Hope you enjoy this chapter ~

Review and favorite please :3

Also, I hope no one is offended or anything about the slight hint of FrancisxMatthew [FrancexCanada] Sorry if you are. -hopes she doesn't loose readers to it D;


	12. Suspicions

Characters used in this chapter [Both canon and country names]:

Arthur/England

Alfred/America

Matthew/Canada

Francis/France

Peter/Sealand

Raivis/Latvia

Kiku/Japan

Lovino/South Italy

Simon/Denmark

Alice/Belgum

* * *

Alfred's P.O.V

"Yo, Mattie~." Alfred said in his usual 'I want you to do something for me' voice. The Canadian looked up at his younger brother, his mouth partially open and blinked a few times.

"What do you want?"

"Who ever said I want anything?"

"You used the voice." _The voice. _Alfred thought to himself, his expression switching from happiness to annoyed. "Anyways, what do you want?"

"I was only going to ask if you wanted to go Christmas shopping with me." He said, trying to look as innocent as possible.

"Oh, well sure then. Maybe Francis could join us."

"He can't." Alfred snapped out causing Matthew to jump slightly.

"Why no-"

"He's hanging out with other people today."

"Oh. That's okay. It'll just be the two of us then." Matthew smiled sweetly but his blue orbs showed that he was nothing less than depressed. _Francis. _Alfred growled inside his head as he watched his older brother get his coat. _Your ass is mine if you do anything to hurt my Mattie._

_~Later~_

"What do you think mom would like for Christmas?"

"I dunno." Alfred said, his tone lazy as he leaned against a wall, watching Matthew mess with a few items that seemed to 'girly' for even his mom.

"You're no help." Matthew said, not looking up at his little brother. Alfred shrugged and looked around at everything around them. "What about this?"

"Yeah, that works." Alfred said without even looking down at what Matthew was holding out for him to see. Matthew sighed and put back down item he was holding.

"Look, if you don't want to shop then why did you ask me to go shopping with you?" Alfred frowned. His brother always had been quick to pick up on anything he felt or was thinking.

"I just needed to get out of the house and I figured Christmas shopping would be one way to get you to come along with me." He murmured, looking down at his feet as though he was a child getting scolded.

"You could have just said that you wanted to get out of the house. You know you can ask me anything and I'll usually always say yes."

"Yeah, I know. But you seem distracted these days so I wasn't sure if you'd even want to hang around anyone beside Francis."

"Ah-hah. So that's what all this is about. You just don't want me to hang out with Francis." Alfred's cheeks reddened slightly and he shrugged, trying to brush off the fact that his brother had hit the hammer on the nail. "Hey, come on. You know I'll always be here for you. You're my little brother and I care about you." Alfred looked into his brothers eyes and grinned slightly.

"Yeah, I know." He said, though on the inside he was still wanting to slap the older male for even thinking that way about Francis.

"Mhm, now." Matthew grabbed Alfred's arm and pulled him away from the wall he had been leaning on. "Let's go get lunch. It's on me."

"You have money?"

"Yeah, a little for food. I put it aside especially." Alfred sighed slightly as his older brother continued to pull him from where they were only moments ago.

"A car." He murmured as they passed by the toy section.

"Huh? A car?" Alfred pulled away from his brothers grasp and nodded at him, a slight smile spreading across his face as he pointed at the toy cars.

"A car. That's what I'll get Artie for Christmas!" Matthew looked at where Alfred was pointing, his face puzzled.

"You're going to get him a toy car?"

"No silly! A real car. One that he can drive." Matthew turned to face him slowly, a frown on his face.

"Oh that's a sweet thought, but you can't afford anything like that, you know that. You can barely afford lunch sometimes." Alfred's smile faded into a frown and he lowered his hand. The realization of what his brother said slapped him harder than anything in a long time.

"Yeah, you're right."

"But hey! It's the thought that counts, right?" Alfred didn't look up at Matthew when he gripped his shoulder lovingly. _The thought. Right. Like that ever has worked before.

* * *

_

Arthur's P.O.V.

"Grr, mother. Do you really have to make me do these kinds of things?" Arthur struggled against his mothers constant yanks.

"I'm sorry Arthur but we've been doing this since you were a baby."

"Yeah, I know. But stil-." He was cut off by his mother pulling off the clothes he had been wearing. She walked off, mumbling to herself and leaving an almost completely naked and flustered Arthur. "Mother! Well that was rude." He said darkly, crossing his arms and tapping his foot.

"Well well." Arthur spun around, his cheeks a bright red and eyes wide. "That's not something I expected to see, not right now at least." Arthur's cheeks reddened and he crossed his arms once more. _Pervert. _He thought to himself as he caught Alfred scanning down his body, his cheeks slightly pink. "What?" Alfred asked, moving closer to Arthur and keeping an arm behind his back. Arthur's attention switched to whatever Alfred was hiding and didn't notice at all that Alfred was curving his other arm behind his bare back, not touching the skin.

"What are you hiding?"

"Huh? Oh, nothing, I'm not hiding anything." Arthur looked into Alfred's blue orbs and sighed. He knew the American wouldn't tell him anything. He was just that kind of a person.

"Well, I wasn't that curious anyw- ! Ouch!" Arthur cried out, moving away from the taller male, holding a hand to one of his butt cheeks. "What was that for?"

"It's not my fault you have such a pinchable ass. Plus," Alfred paused, pushing his face toward Arthur's until their lips were almost touching. Their eyes locked and Arthur felt as though he was going to melt from the heat that was surrounding them. "You're the one only in underwear."

"S-so?" Arthur asked, pulling back from his partner and turning away from him. Reaching over he grabbed his clothes and attempted to slip on his shirt but was stopped in his tracks at the feel of Alfred's hand grabbing him where one of his nonexistent breasts would be. "Ah! W-what?" His face flushed once more at the feel of hot breath on his ear and he shivered, loving yet hating the feel of it. Alfred's tender lips slid over his earlobe, nibbling and sucking on it until Arthur pulled away, wiping off the saliva.

"Mmm." Alfred said, licking his lips as he gazed at Arthur, his eyes hungry. Arthur squirmed a little under his gaze, uncomfortable for some reason. He opened his mouth but was cut off by something soft being shoved in his face. Taking the soft item, he looked down at it and grinned slightly.

"So this is what you were hiding from me? A teddy bear."

"Yeah, sorry that it's not much but I figured you could use a stuffed animal to cuddy with." They both looked at his bed which contained Flying Mint Bunny and Arthur rubbed the back of his head shyly.

"You know I already have Flying Mint Bunny."

"Oh, well, now she won't be lonely." Alfred grabbed the teddy bear from Arthur's grasp and placed it beside the smaller plush toy. "There!" He said as he leaned back to gaze at his 'creation'. Turning rather quickly to face Arthur once more he snatched up the older males hands. "You like it, right?"

"Of course." Arthur chuckled as Alfred's face turn to a perfect ':3' and pulled one hand from the younger boys grasp. Placing it on his head he ruffled his hair slowly and leaned in to give him a kiss on his nose. "You're sweet."

"Of course I am! I'm your hero also, remember?" Arthur frowned as Alfred pulled away and opened both of his arms, expecting the older man to hug him. "What's wrong? Don't you want a hug?"

"My mothers home along with Peter."

"So?"

"So? Is that all you have to say? You'd risk us getting caught just for your sheer pleasure?" Arthur said angrily, his arms crossed.

"Come on, please?" Alfred grabbed Arthur's arm, pulling him closer. "Please?"

"Fine. But at least let me get dressed first." Arthur tried to pull away but was only roughly tugged closer. He looked up into Alfred's eyes and shivered at their haziness.

"No."

"N-no?" Arthur let out a small gasp as Alfred brushed a hand across his clothed member. "D-don't do that."

"Why not?" Arthur shivered as Alfred growled into his ear and had to stop himself from letting out the groan that bubbled in his throat, threatening to escape.

"Y-you know why! My mother .."

"So? She doesn't have to know." Arthur hesitated, glancing around. The room was silent aside from their breathing.

"I guess not." He murmured, still unsure. He gulped as Alfred lightly brushed his index finger across his lips.

"Exactly." Alfred growled out before lunging forward, causing his lips to crash into Arthur's rather roughly. A surprised gasp escaped from the British boys lips as he pushed the heavier boy away a little so he could breath.

"Ngh, A-Alfred?" He grunted softly as pain seared through his lips. The American's hands traveled over his chest, to his hips, and down to his ass. Arthur jumped as Alfred's hands squeezed it suddenly and pulled them together until their groins clashed in a rather painful way on Arthur's part. "A-Alfred." He ground against Alfred's lips as the older boy teasingly squeezed his still clothed member. He jumped once more as the fabric separating his member from Alfred's hand was pulled away from his body. Looking down his eyes flickered shut as Alfred slid his hand into the older boys briefs, touching the shaft of him and causing his member to pulse rather annoyingly. He wanted the younger male to do things to him, he didn't care what, he just wanted it. And badly. Moving his hand away from his bed he slid it across Alfred's clothed erection, drawing a soft groan from the boy above him. Smirking, he slowly unbuttoned his pants and slid his hand inside the others briefs.

"Haah." Alfred groaned out as he squeezed his tip slightly.

"Y-you like that?" Arthur asked, feeling awkward, his face flushed a bright red. He was answered by Alfred tightening his grip on him and attacking his mouth rather savagely. They both began to pump one another in a rather needy action, drawing noises from one another in the process.

"A-Arthur?" Both males froze and Arthur's heart stopped at the sound of Peter's voice. _Bloody hell. Oh bloody freaking hell_. He thought to himself as they quickly withdrew their hands and stepped away from one another. Arthur's cheeks were flushed as his eyes fell upon the smaller male and he gulped at the look of confusion and horror that flashed upon his face. "W-what were..?"

"Nothing you should tell anyone about, alright?" Arthur said, grabbing his shirt and quickly sliding it on.

"I thought you two were best friends. No way did I ever think you two were-"

"Yeah yeah, I know. Hey look, you're uncles much better as a lover than a best friend." Arthur flashed Alfred a look of sheer horror as he spoke and quickly wished he could shoot himself in the face.

"Look, Peter, promise me you won't tell anyone about what you saw, okay?" Arthur asked as he continued to button up his shirt.

"Why not? I think aunt Mary would like to know about it."

"Ehehehehehehehehe .. I'd rather that not happen." Arthur said awkwardly as he tried to picture his mothers reaction to him and Alfred's relationship. He shivered at the image and stopped his buttoning half way. "Just don't tell."

"But!"

"Uhbububu! No buts. Not unless." He paused, sliding on his pants and belt, but leaving them both undone. "You'd like for me to tell them about you're excursion with Raivis last month." Arthur smirked as Peter's eyes widened in surprise and cheeks flushed. _I win._

"You wouldn't!"

"Wouldn't I?" Arthur winked at Peter before scuffling up the boys hair and finishing getting dressed. Leaving behind the pondering boy he made his way form his room and to the kitchen.

"Damn, that was a little harsh, wasn't it?"

"Well it's your fault I had to step to that level."

"How so!" Arthur slammed the fridge door shut and turned on his heal to face the rather flustered American before him.

"If you hadn't pushed yourself on me we wouldn't have gotten caught doing that. I told you-"

"Yeah yeah, I know, I know." Arthur sighed as Alfred shuffled his feet while staring at them. "I'm sorry. I should have listened to you. You just looked so good and I-I couldn't help it! You gave me that look that told me you wanted it right then and there and I kinda lost control."

"I guessed." Arthur said, trying to hide the color that threatened to rush back into his cheeks as the other male spoke. _Was I really? _He asked himself before shaking his head to clear it. "Anyways, you came here for a reason, what was it?"

"You sound like you don't want me here at all." Arthur frowned at Alfred's words and shook his head, rubbing behind his neck.

"It's not that. I'm just a little jumpy. I mean, don't get me wrong, I enjoyed that very much but." He paused, looking Alfred in the eye. "We got caught. We should be more careful next time."

"We? You weren't the one the come onto me, I came onto you and I admit it, I did step over the line but, well, I already told you why I did it." Arthur reached up and ruffled the taller males hair, smiling.

"Yeah, you did. And I understand, okay? So don't worry about I-?" He paused as his phone began to buzz in his pocket. Pulling it out he blinked repeatedly at the name on the screen.

"_Kiku"_

"Who is it?" Arthur answered the phone without looking up at Alfred and turned away from him.

"Hey Kiku, what's up?"

"Nothing much Arthur-san. I was wondering." There was a pause on the other end of the line. "Could you and I maybe hang out today? I want to talk to you, in private."

"Um." Arthur's mind buzzed at the question and he wondered why the Japanese boy was deciding to hang out today of all days, with Christmas being only a few days away and all. "I guess. I'm not sure. Alfred just got to my house so he'd most likely want to hang ou-"

"Oh, I see. That's alright. But actually, the subject was going to be about him. Him and you." Arthur gripped the phone tighter, his heart pounding harder.

"W-what do you mean?"

"Oh nothing. I just would really like to hang out with you today, to find out some things. I mean after all." Silence fell once more and Arthur felt like he was going to pop from the curiosity he was feeling. "You owe me some things and you did tell me it was up to me on how you should repay me, right?" Arthur's eyes widened slightly and his face flushed, instantly switching to rather dirty thoughts.

"W-well, y-yeah. But I didn't exactly mean it in that way. I don't roll that way, you know tha-"

"Do I?" Arthur's face reddened and he jumped slightly at the feel of Alfred's hand on his shoulder. "Meet me at my house in 30 minutes." The call cut and Arthur pulled the phone away from his ear, his face shadowed in horror. _He knows? But .. How?

* * *

_

Matthew's P.O.V.

"Thank you Francis." Matthew said rather quietly as he nibbled on pancakes with maple syrup.

"You're quite welcome." Francis purred as he watched the Canadian practically inhale his breakfast. "So what do you wish to do today? I'm up for anything." Matthew looked up at the French boy, his cheeks slightly red before looking back down at his pancakes, his heart pounding in his ears slightly.

"O-oh, um. I don't know, you decide, okay?" Not giving Francis a chance to make him talk he began to nibble on his breakfast once more.

"Haha, alright then. How does a movie sound to you?"

"A movie? I don't have any money with me so I'd have to go home-" Francis raised his hand, signaling for the Canadian to stop talking.

"Oh please, don't worry about it. I have money and I'd be willing to spend it on someone like you in a heartbeat. Now just finish your breakfast and we'll be on our way." Matthew blinked up at Francis curiously. _Someone like me? What does that mean? _

~_Later~_

"Oh my gosh! Look at him, isn't he just dreamy?"

"Yeah! I would so totally want to be in his arms right now. Right?"

"Mhm!"

Matthew squirmed uncomfortably as both males walked along, listening to the females conversation. He knew they weren't talking about him. He knew all to well that they were drooling over Francis and Francis alone. He sighed and hung his head low, wishing they hadn't decided to go out to eat after the movie after all. "Hm? What's wrong Matthew?"

"Huh? Oh, nothing. Don't worry about I-?" Upon being shoved away by one of the females Matthew backed away from them, his eyes hurt. _That was rude!_

"Oh my! I-I was wondering if maybe you'd like to, you know, hang out some tim-"

"I'm sorry but no. Now If you'll excuse me I'd like to get back to my friend whom you have just shoved aside as though he is nothing more than a thorn less rose." Feeling his cheeks flush as the French boy approached him, Matthew straightened himself and quickly turned away from the girls as they made their way away from them. "It's them, isn't it? The girls." Francis finished upon seeing Matthew's slightly confused face.

"Yeah, I guess. Not really sure why it bothers me though." He murmured, not turning to look at Francis as he spoke.

"Oh. Well, if it's because they weren't bustling over you, you don't have to hide it. I get that all the time from my other friends." Matthew stopped and shook his head, his hands now balled into fists.

"That's not it at all! I don't care if I have girls bustling over me or not. Personally I think it would get annoying after a while. I-I don't know why it bothers me when they bustle over you, but it just does." He paused, lowering his head in shame and wishing he'd never even said anything from the start. "Sorry." He murmured, turning away from the French boy and rushing away from the bustling crowds and outside of the mall. Shivering at the cold he found a quiet spot and sunk down until he was kneeling. "Great, just great. I just had to do that. Now I'll have to walk home in this freezing cold."

"No you won't." Snapping his head up he locked eyes with Francis and his face quickly reddened.

"W-what do you mean I won't?"

"I'll never leave you to walk home let alone anywhere else in this cold. I have a car it's not like it's an inconvenience. I swear it's not." Matthew stood up fully, his face flushing even more as he ripped his gaze from the other males and let it sit upon the ground. "Matthew." No answer. This drew an annoyed sigh from Francis, causing Matthew to flinch slightly. "Could it maybe be." Matthew jumped as Francis' hands grabbed his shoulders causing him to look up at him. "The reason why you got all 'hot and bothered' by that is because." Francis leaned forward slowly, pushing his face toward Matthew's and causing the Canadian's cheeks to set ablaze. "You don't see me as a friend but maybe something more?"

"U-uhhh." Matthew mumbled, his eyes locked with Francis' and he licked his lips, knowing what was going to come next. His eyes flickered shut as Francis' lips pressed against his own. His mind screamed at him that it was wrong, every part of it. That kissing another male was indecent and disgusting. But as they continued to kiss his train of thought melted away and he had to remember to even breath. As quickly as the warmth washed over him it left, leaving him warmed on the inside and craving for more. He gazed up at Francis, expecting the French boy to be looking at him as though he was nothing more than a 'hot date' but instead his gaze met a loving smile and his heart pounded harshly in his ears.

"I'll take that as a ye-" Francis was cut off as Matthew lunged forward and grabbed him into a hug. Squeezing him slightly, Matthew nuzzled his chest, enjoying the taller males warmth.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For being here for me." Matthew murmured, not looking up at Francis. His jumped slightly as Francis ruffled up his hair and gave him a one armed hug back.

"No problem. I'll always be here for you, no matter what."

* * *

Alfred's P.O.V.

"Where are you going?" Alfred asked Arthur as the older male grabbed his jacket and slid it on.

"No where."

"To Kiku's?" Arthur stopped and sighed, turning to look at him. His head was tilted to the side, eyes shut and a nervous smile was plastered on his face.

"Can't slip anything past you, can I?" His expression turned serious as he opened his eyes and Alfred narrowed his eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"Huh? Nothing."

"It's not nothing, now tell me." Alfred snapped at Arthur but the British male only turned away from him and continued toward the door. Reaching out, he grabbed the older males arm and yanked him back into a rather tight hug.

"It's nothing, really." Alfred sighed at Arthur and let him go. His expression hardened and he shrugged.

"Fine."

"I'll be back later."

"Fine."

"Please don't say that again." Alfred bit his tongue as Arthur leaned forward and gave him a peck on his lips. "Love you."

"Yeah, love you too."

_~Later~_

The sound of a soft purr filled the silent air as Alfred pet Arthur's kitten. "To bad your owner never really pays attention to you, eh?" His response was a small squeak followed by painful kneading. He looked up at the clock and sighed. _It's already 10:45. I can't believe he's not home yet. _The sound of a door opening startled him and he quickly placed the kitten beside him. Ignoring it's squeak of defiance he turned to face Arthur as the boy walked in, his face flushed and shirt undone slightly. _He looks like he just had sex. _Alfred thought angrily, his eyes narrowed.

"Alfred? W-why are you still here?"

"I decided to stay here till you came home. I didn't think it would be this late though."

"O-oh, yeah, sorry about that." Silence enveloped around them and Alfred had to keep himself from screaming his suspicions at him. "Have you had dinner yet? Where's mother?"

"They all left for the night. Said they had a party to go to."

"Oh." Silence once more.

"Arthur?"

"Hm? Yeah, what's wrong?" Alfred followed Arthur as he moved toward the kitchen, taking off his jacket.

"You're not hiding anything from me, are you?"

"W-wh-"

"You did a double take."

"N-no I didn't!"

"Did to."

"Did not!"

"Mhm."

"Ugh." Arthur's expression changed to annoyance as he rubbed the back of his neck. "I should make dinner. Aren't you hungry?"

"I'm fine!" Alfred snapped as he lunged toward the smaller male and picked him up.

"W-wait! Wha-what are you doing?" Alfred didn't answer him as he slammed Arthur's bed room door open and threw him on the bed. "It's almost eleven and we haven't eaten yet." Alfred ignored him and climbed on top of him, glaring at the eyes below him. "A-also I need to take a shower and-" Leaning forward Alfred captured his lips into a kiss and quickly moved his hands to unbuckle Arthur's belt, ripped it from the loops and unbuttoned his pants. Pulling them and his briefs down he quickly pulled back and slid his index and middle fingers into Arthur's mouth.

"Suck." Doing as told Arthur sucked on them and Alfred quickly pulled them away. Moving them down to his entrance he pushed them inside and made quick work of finding the spot he knew would turn Arthur's whimpers of pain to cries of pleasure.

"Nha! Haaahaa! Ugh. Al-Alfred." Alfred leaned down and bit at Arthur's neck, leaving marks all over the males pale skin. "You're fingers." He paused, lifting his head slightly and glancing at Arthur as he writhered beneath him. "So cold."

"Well then." Alfred said as he withdrew the fingers from Arthur and blushed slightly at the small cry of disappointment that escaped from the Britain's lips. Quickly unbuckling his belt he moved it away to unbutton his pants. Sliding them off he pounced back onto Arthur. "I'll just do something else then."

"Eh? Wha- Wait!" Alfred pushed the older males legs up and slid his erection inside of him. His heart jumped at the warmth and he let out a small moan as it swallowed him in. "Nugh! Ah! Heh." Arthur moaned out, his back arching slightly as Alfred began to thrust inside him rather harshly. "Why?" Alfred looked down at his lover, his expression hard and unchanging as Arthur reached up and carefully grabbed his cheeks, his eyes tearing and cheeks red. "Why? I don't understand why. Why are you acting so roughly?"

"I want a key."

"Huh? A k-key?"

"A key to your heart that will only open for me. A key to your secrets, your thoughts so I can understand you fully. So I can see." He paused as Arthur let out a rather loud moan, his hands slipping from Alfred's face and to the sheets, grabbing them tightly. "If there's anyone else in your hearts beside me."

Arthur grabbed Alfred's arm, tears running down his cheeks as he did so. "H-hey, it hurts." Alfred ignored him and thrust harder as he dipped down and groaned slightly into the older males shoulder.

"The only one to be. In your heart. Let it be me."

_~Later~_

Alfred stared into the darkness as he sat on the edge of the bed away from Arthur who was lying in the center of it with only his shirt on. Alfred's heart pounded in his ears and he felt like he was going to be sick. _Why did I even do that? I just caused more harm than anything else._ He thought as the silence continued. "H-hey." No answer. "Alfred? Are you hungry? I'll make dinner if you'd like?" Alfred shook his head slightly before getting to his feet.

"I'm going home."

"W-what? Why?"

"Mom said she wanted me home tonight."

"Oh. I-is that so?"

"Don't worry about seeing me out, I know where the door is." Alfred left the room without even looking back knowing all to well if he did he would end up begging for Arthur's forgiveness for what he did to him. _You idiot. _He thought to himself as he shut the door. _I just made that whole thing up. I thought you were smart? I guess not as much as I thought. _He leaned against the door, rubbing his forehead. "I'm the stupid one." He groaned out loud, moving away from the door. "So stupid."

"Hey, wait. D-don't go." Alfred turned to see Arthur standing at his door, his cheeks bright red and eyes puffy as though he'd been crying only moments before. "Please don't go." Alfred looked away from the other male and bit his bottom lip. "Please." His eyes widened as Arthur rushed toward him and wrapped his arms around him tightly. His body shook and Alfred watched him nuzzle his face deep into his chest, tears running down his cheeks. "Please don't leave me. I don't know what I'd ever do without you."

"Arthur." Alfred murmured before rubbing the shorter males head softly, his eyes soft and loving.

"I'm not seeing anyone else, I swear I'm not! Kiku wanted to talk to me about you and I. He wanted to know if it was serious or not, or if we were just experimenting. He tested me about how I feel about you and he said I passed when I refused his advances. Please believe me. I really do love you. I really do~." Arthur sobbed into Alfred's chest, tightening his grip on the taller male.

"I do."

"W-what?" Arthur asked, looking up at him with large eyes. Alfred ruffled his hair and pulled him into a tighter hug.

"I do believe you. I always will. I promise."

_~Outside~_

"Is that them, Lovino?"

"Yes, that's them."

"Good! Let's get in there!"

"No! Not today Simon. Soon we will. But not today." Right outside of Arthur's living room window two dark figures watched the two males as they made amends. "Heh, I just hope they're ready for what's to come." Lovino growled, his eyes narrowing as Arthur and Alfred kissed.

"Lovino!" The males jumped and turned to see a figure standing a ways off. Lovino's cheeks flushed bright red and he bit his bottom lip.

"Yes Alice?" He said, getting to his feet and walking toward the shorter female.

"I told you to show Simon the area, not to spy on them."

"Sorry." Lovino murmured, lowering his head like a puppy being scolded. Alice reached over and lifted his chin until their eyes met.

"It's alright. I understand your eagerness. I've been wanting to do this again for a while now." She said before leaning forward and capturing the younger males lips with her own. "But don't get to excited." She said once they broke apart. "Because this time I don't think it's going to go quite as easily as before." She stated before moving her eyes from Lovino's to the window the two males had been at only moments prior. She watched the two males inside as they nibbled on food while laughing at a small kitten that was playing with yarn. _Definitely not going to be as easy as before.

* * *

_

Sorry about the lack of updating D:

Uber late Merry Christmas, hope you all enjoyed it~ :3

Review and favorite ^^


	13. Ruined

Characters used in this chapter [Both canon and country names]:

Arthur/England

Alfred/America

Matthew/Canada

Francis/France

Tino/Finland

Berwald/Sweden

Alice/Belgium

Lovino/South Italy

Simon/Denmark

Nether/Netherlands

Ludwig/Germany [Mentioned]

* * *

Alfred's P.O.V.

"Hey Alfred! Guess what today is!" Alfred groaned as light penetrated his eyes and turned away from both it and Matthew. "Aw come on, wake up! It's Christmas eve!" Alfred sighed and rolled back onto his back. He blinked a few times to adjust his eyes before turning his head to look at his older brother.

"Is it really?"

"Mhm! And mom and dad said they'd give us our presents when you wake up, now come on! Wake up!" Alfred grunted as Matthew basically dragged him from his bed and had to practically rip his arm from the Canadian's grip.

"Presents? Today? But it's not Christmas."

"They said they wanted us to have extra time to enjoy our gifts. I don't know what they mean by it but I don't care. Now come on~." Alfred chuckled at his brothers attempts, remembering that only a year ago it would be the other way around, he would be the one dragging Matthew from his bed.

"Alright alright, I'm getting up. What time is it anyways?"

"It's after 12." _Holy hell! _Alfred thought to himself as he sat up, his eyes wide in surprise. "What time did you get home last night?" Alfred bit his bottom lip as he recalled the previous nights events. Sighing, he rubbed his head.

"I got home at like 2am."

"Really? Why? Was it something to do with Arthur?"

"You could say that." Alfred mumbled, looking out the window and at the snow that was falling. "It's still snowing?"

"Still?"

"Yeah, it was snowing this morning too. Oh well. Come on, let's go and see what these presents are."

_~Later~_

"Merry Christmas son!" Alfred's parents chorused rather happily. Alfred nodded to them and yawned, feeling as though he hadn't slept at all.

"Yeah, same to you."

"You don't sound very happy." Alfred frowned at his mom before smiling a fake smile.

"Sorry, I'm just tired."

"I hope your not to tired to use this gift." Alfred blinked a few times at his parents as they smiled at one another.

"Eh? W-what?" He was pulled out of the house by his dad and Matthew while his mom covered his eyes. "Haha, look guys, you don't have to go to this much of an extreme measure to hide something from me."

"Of course we do!" His mom squeaked happily, causing Alfred to flinch from the sudden loudness. "Alright, here we are!" Alfred blinked as his mother removed her hand from his eyes.

"W-what? Is this a joke or something?" Alfred said softly after a moments pause as he gazed at the car in front of him.

"Nope!" Matthew said, placing a hand on his brothers shoulder and squeezing it. "It's really yours." Alfred let out a squeak before running toward his new means of transportation and hugging it.

"Yus!" He said happily as he spun on his heal to face his family. One hand was made into a fist while the other was pointing toward the sky, both by his face. His face made a perfect ':3' as he had a mini spaz attack. "Now I won't feel bad about not being able to buy Arthur a new car! Aw man, this is the best Christmas ever."

* * *

Arthur's P.O.V.

"This one's cute, don't you think Puffy?"

"Oi! Don't call me Puffy." Arthur snarled at Francis, his brows furrowed in anger.

"Right right, sorry." Arthur sighed at his friend before leaning against the glass box and gazing down at the puppies inside it. "Hm, do you think Matthew would like this one?" Glancing up he grinned at the rather puny looking Siberian Husky.

"Aw, it's adorable. I think he'll really love I-bloody hell look at the price of it!" Arthur gasped as he looked at the price on the glass.

"Huh? Oh, well money isn't an issue when it comes to Matthew." Arthur blinked at Francis and stood up, rubbing the back of his head.

"Ah, apparently you really do care about Matthew. That's good. Just don't go all out for him, you know. At least Alfred will be happy that you're taking good care of his older brother."

"Eh, I don't think Alfred likes it that I'm so close to his brother. Every time I'm around him now it feels like he's going to slit my throat open." Francis sighed out, petting the puppies head softly, his face upset.

"Don't worry about it, I'm sure the thought will warm up to him sooner or later. If not I'll be sure to beat some sense into him." Francis chuckled at this and pulled away from the puppy as it licked his face.

"Thanks. Hey, also." Arthur had turned away to look at a rather tiny kitten and glanced behind his shoulder as Francis spoke. "You do realize that if everything works out between you and Alfred as well as Matthew and I and we all end up getting married to one another then we'll be half brothers, right?"

"H-huh? O-oh. I never thought about that." Arthur said, turning back toward the kitten. It reached up and squeaked, drawing a smile across Arthur's face as he reached down and began to pet it. "That'd be great, you know. Having a brother. I've always wanted one." He murmured before looking up at another kitten that was eating rather piggishly. "Haha, that's perfect." He said as he reached for the other kitten and began to pet it.

"What is?"

"This kitten. It's perfect for Alfred I mean look at it eat." They stood there for a moment, watching as the small scrap of fur wolfed down the only bowl of food in the glass box. "And anyways, I think I'd be doing the other kittens a favor by buying it, don't you think?"

"Heh, yeah I guess."

"Alright then, this shall be what I get him for Chri-Huh?" The kitten that Arthur was petting before was clawing at his sleeve and let out a rather cute squeak. "You're so cute." Arthur began to pet it once more and sighed, knowing that he'd just have to buy it as well.

"Oi, you're buying that one as well?" Francis asked as Arthur called over a worker and pointed at both kittens. Arthur nodded and grinned at Francis as the worker walked off to get a carrier for Arthur to take them home with. He opened his mouth but was distracted by the sound of his name being called.

"Oh, hey there Tino."

"Hello there Arthur, Francis." He said in his almost hard to understand Finish accent. "Arthur. I went over to your house but your parents said you'd gone off to the pet store with Francis to find Alfred a present."

"Well .. Yeah, why?"

"I just wanted to tell you that I heard Simon and Lovino talking yesterday and, I was hanging out with them because Berwald was forced to hang out with Simon and since him and I are best friend's I decided to hang out with him, with them." Francis and Arthur glanced at each other with an 'uh-huh, best friend's' look before turning there attention back to the out of breath Finish boy. "A-anyways. They were talking about ganging up on you like they did before and beating you up again."

Francis dropped the Husky puppy and snapped his head toward Arthur who was standing rigid, his face shadowed in unmistakable horror and memory. "I-is that so?"

"Yes! I don't know when they are planning on doing it but I thought I'd let you know in advance-"

"Oi! Hey! That's all they said? Surely that wasn't all! Surely they said _something _like a time or date or place or anything!" Francis practically yelled at the shorter male, one hand balled to a fist and shaking at him.

"N-no, that's really all they said. I don't think they meant for me to even hear it. Berwald thought it was good for me to tell you as well. I hope it helps you some." Tino finished, shying away from Francis' fist.

"Ugh, you're not much of a help." Francis groaned out as he turned away from the younger male. "Arthur? You okay?" Arthur barely heard him as he closed his eyes, remembering what happened in the past and instantly feeling like he was going to get sick. He was ripped from his thoughts by Francis grabbing his shoulder. "Arthur? Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." He said, not even glancing over at his closest friend.

"Here you go sir." Arthur nodded slightly to the worker and took the carrier. Placing it into the glass box he began to pet the first kitten again and it sniffed at the opening before Arthur nudged it inside and it let out a defiant squeak. Looking up he took note that the other kitten was sound asleep and sighed, feeling bad for having to disturb it's sleeping.

"Arthur?"

"Eh? What is it Tino?" He asked, not looking up as he softly poked the kittens belly to wake it.

"You're not afraid, are you?" Stiffening, Arthur didn't answer but continued to poke the kitten until it finally squeaked in annoyance and got to it's paws. It hissed, obviously annoyed at being awoken.

"Sorry little one." He murmured to it before picking up a piece of cat food and luring it toward the carrier with it. Tossing it inside the kitten lunged inside and began nibbling on it's treat. Closing the door Arthur turned on his heal and carefully carried it over to the register.

"That'll be $107."

"Arthur~?" Arthur gritted his teeth as he pulled out his wallet and handed the cashier his debit card. "Arthur?"

"Ugh, yes yes, I'm a little worried and why shouldn't I be?" He snapped at the shorter male, his voice uneven. The man handed Arthur back his debit card and he shoved it into his pocket. Sliding the carrier off of the counter he carried it away from the man, waiting for Francis to buy the puppy.

"What are you waiting for?" The French boy asked and Arthur shot him a 'what do you think' look and he remembered what he was going to get. Grabbing the puppy and a collar/leash set he hurried off toward the counter to check out.

"What are you going to do Arthur?" Tino asked Arthur as he kneeled down to look at the kittens inside of the carrier. Arthur shook his head, trying to clear it to think properly but in the end could only sigh and shrug.

"I don't know Tino, I really don't know."

_~Later~_

"Ah! Gah! Ugh!" Arthur grunted as he tried to pull the carrier from Francis' car. "T-thanks for the ride home." He gasped out as the carrier finally slid from where it was stuck.

"No problem, see you later."

"Bye Arthur!" Waving at both Tino and Francis he turned on his heal and, listening to the kittens squeak hurried his way toward the house to get them free of the cold.

"Huh?" He said out loud as he noticed a rather new looking car in the driveway. Slowing to a stop he gazed at it, blinking a few times. _Wonder who's that is. _He thought as he began walking once more. After unlocking the door he slid inside and gasped. "Hurray for heaters." He murmured while shaking the snow from his jacket and brushing it off of the carrier. "Mother! I'm home!"

"Oh great timing hunny! Alfred just got here, he's waiting for you in your bedroom. I think he might be playing on your computer."

"Shit!" Arthur cursed below his voice as he slowly snuck throughout the house, trying to find a good place to hide the kittens until he could drive the person that was invading his bedroom from it. The kittens, on the other hand, had another idea and decided that then was the perfect time to start their mewlings once more.

"Huh? What's that? Is that the kitten?"

"Kitten's mother."

"You bought him two?" His mother asked in a soft voice, being sure not to alert the American in the next room.

"No no, I got myself another one. It was just to cute, I couldn't resist. And beside." He paused while placing the carrier on the table and unhinging the door to the carrier. Reaching inside he pulled out the kitten that he'd bought for himself. "London was needing a friend anyways." He said, placing the kitten onto the table and gazing at her fur.

"What are you going to name her?" Arthur thought about this while watching the kitten sniff at and nuzzle an apple on the table. She sat down and yawned before squeaking up at Arthur. Taking note that her eyes were the same color as the apple he hit a fist on his palm.

"Apple, I'll name her Apple." He decided, feeling proud of himself at thinking of a name so quickly.

"Apple? Huh? You want an apple?"

"No, of course not that's what I'll na-! A-Alfred!" Arthur quickly turned and picked up the kitten, shoved her inside of his jacket and stood in front of the carrier to hide it somewhat.

"What's the carrier for?"

"It's for London. We're going to take him to the vet so I brought it down from the attic."

"Oh, right, alright. Anyways! Did you see that awesome car outside?" Arthur nodded and his heart sunk at the sly look Alfred gave him.

"It's your isn't I-"

"Yep! How'd you guess?" Arthur didn't answer and just shook his head slowly.

"That's a nice car, don't wreck it like I did mine." He said, glancing around in an attempt to find something to distract the rather talkative America.

"Um, you know Alfred, I think you should go outside and get the car started so you can take Arthur out for a ride in it." Arthur silently thanked his mother as she pulled Alfred away from him and toward the door.

"Oh, okay! I'll see you in a few Arthur.'" Arthur nodded to him and as the door shut pulled Apple out of his jacket and chuckled as the small ball of fur batted at his nose.

"Cute." He purred while moving the carrier to his bedroom. London was curled up on his pillow and only stirred when Arthur set down Apple. "Be nice or I'll rip your fur off." It seemed to understand him and kept his distance from the new house member as Arthur made quick work to dispose of the carrier upon pulling Alfred's kitten out. "I'll be right back with food and be nice London, that goes for you guys too." Rushing from the room he quickly grabbed a bag of dry cat food and a bottle of water. Setting some out for the three kittens he slid from the room with one last glance before shutting it. "I'll be back later mother. Thanks by the way."

"No problem, and have fun~." Arthur waved as he slid from the house and quickly into the car only yards away.

"Brr, it's cold out."

"That's why you have heaters!" Alfred basically squeaked as he turned the vents to blast onto Arthur's smaller body.

"Thanks. Nice car, better than mine was."

"The important thing is that now you don't have to worry about having to walk! I'll drive you everywhere you'd like."

"That's nice Alfred, can you drive me to go get some food for lunch? I haven't eaten today." Arthur rolled his eyes as Alfred basically shivered with excitement before pulling from the driveway. _Boy this is going to be a long drive. _He thought to himself as Alfred began to ramble on about everything about the car.

_~Later~_

"Yummy burger."

"Disgusting burger is more like it." Arthur said, throwing the sandwich a disgusted look.

"Hey! Don't dis my burger. You've never even tried this before, have you?"

"No, but that's not the point. A burgers a burge-" He was cut off as Alfred shoved his burger toward his mouth. "Eh, I'll pass on that." Arthur said, gently pushing it away. Alfred shrugged and went back to nibbling on the sandwich. Arthur stared at his chicken nuggets before sighing.

"Wrhat's wong?" Alfred asked, his mouth full.

"You remember when Alice and her 'crew' beat the shit out of me basically?" He noticed Alfred flinch back and he knew all to well that the American remembered.

"Yeah .. What about it?"

"Tino said that he overheard Lovino and Simon talking about doing it again." Arthur jumped in surprise and looked up at Alfred with wide eyes of shock as the younger male slammed his fist down against the table.

"No. No no no. No!" He said, screwing his eyes shut as though trying to make something go away, maybe the thought of seeing Arthur beaten to a pulp once more.

"A-Alfred?"

"No. I won't let them do that to you again."

"L-look, Tino said they were just talking about it, it's not official yet and it probably won't happe-"

"That's not the damn point. If they even _think _about getting anywhere near you I'll kill them." Arthur lowered his eyes, instantly wishing he'd never even said anything to him in the first place.

"Sorry."

"For?"

"For telling you." Arthur slumped down in his chair and sighed softly.

"No, please don't be sorry. I'm glad you told me. It makes me happy that you would be willing to tell me this, though I don't really see why you wouldn't want to." Arthur nodded slowly and sat up fully, stretching.

"Well, I'm ready to go home for sure now."

"Okie dokie!" Arthur grinned at Alfred's enthusiasm and slowly got to his feet while Alfred sprang to his. "Come on slow poke!" He basically yelled while racing through the door. Arthur rolled his eyes and followed at a less rushed pace.

_~Later~_

"Arthur? Why won't you let me go into your bedroom?"

"Because I said no." Alfred glared at the shorter male before smiling widely. "What?"

"My presents in there, isn't it?" Arthur flashed him an annoyed look before shrugging.

"Maybe. But you're not going to find out until tonight."

"Ah! So it iiiis in there, eh?" Rolling his eyes Arthur grabbed the younger males arm and pulled him from his bedroom door. After basically throwing him onto the couch he plopped down and stretched. "You never answered my question." Alfred frowned as he watched Arthur stretch.

"Oh? Was I suppose to answer that? I thought it was rhetorical." He chuckled at the look Alfred gave him. "I'm just kidding." Leaning over he nuzzled the American's shoulder while wrapping his arms around him.

"Heh, I thought you didn't like to do this stuff in public?"

"It's not in public. My mothers in her bedroom which is upstairs so we'll hear her when she comes down. And it's not like we're going to have sex or anything." Arthur said, glancing up at his partner and frowning. The younger males eyes were clouded in pain and he knew all to well that he was remembering the night before. "Look, Alfred. Don't worry about that, alright? I know you didn't mean to hurt me."

"That's not the point. Whether I meant to hurt you or not I shouldn't have done it. It was a horrible thing and I should never have even thought about doing it. I'm sorry." Arthur reached up and ruffled Alfred's hair before leaning closer and giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Like I said before, don't worry about it. I understand. Just don't do it again, alright?" Alfred nodded before pulling Arthur into a rather painfully tight hug. "Gah, you're crushing me." Arthur gasped before he felt the other males grip loosen.

"Love you Artie."

"Heh." Arthur nuzzled his face into Alfred's chest and sighed softly. "Love you too Alfy."

* * *

Matthew's P.O.V.

"What? What do you mean 'beat him again'? Is Arthur just going to let that happen?" Matthew yelled at Francis, his anger rising each second. Francis rubbed his head and sighed.

"I don't know really. He didn't talk at all the whole way home from the store and barely even said goodbye."

"You mean he didn't even say he would try to figure anything out or anything?" Francis shook his head and Matthew puffed out a breath of annoyance. "Well, he better not drag Alfred into this mess, it's not like he did anything to deserve getting beaten to a pulp."

"Ehhhh." Matthew stopped and narrowed his eyes at Francis, suspicious.

"Eh? What's the eh for?"

"He's not exactly innocent. He tried to start a fight with one of the boys and almost got Arthur beaten to a pulp shortly after the first time." Matthew sighed and shrugged.

"That does sound like something that fool would do. Oh well, I just hope nothing happens." Francis nodded before patting the shorter males head.

"Me too Matthew, me too."

_~Later~_

"Francis~ Oh Francis~"

"Yes mother?" Matthew looked up from the book he had been scanning when Francis' mother strolled down the stairs gracefully.

"Oh, my, Matthew, bonjour. I did not know you were here. Sorry but I will need for Francis to be away for a quick moment." Matthew nodded to the French woman and smiled.

"That's quiet alright."

"Be right back." Francis ruffled Matthew's hair before sprinting off after his mother. Matthew turned his attention toward the rather small bird a little ways off. His mind flickered toward what him and Francis had been talking about before and let out a small sigh. "What's wrong?" Matthew jumped at Francis' voice and snapped his head toward him.

"N-nothing-"

"Lies." Francis said softly before plopping down beside the smaller male. "You thinking about Arthur?"

"And Alfred." Matthew finished, nodding.

"Aww." Francis pulled Matthew into a somewhat tight hug. "Don't worry about it, I'm sure it'll all be alright. Okay?" Matthew nodded before attempting to stifle a yawn. "Tired? Why not take a nap? I'll be here when you wake up, I promise." Matthew grinned up at Francis before leaning his head on the taller males chest. _Yeah. Nothing could possibly happen. _He told himself before dozing off rather comfortably.

* * *

Alfred's P.O.V.

"I'll be back later Arthur, alright?"

"Yes mum." Alfred blew out a slight breath as he watched Arthur's mother ruffle the shorter males hair.

"Sooo." Alfred said when the door had shut. "What do you want to do now?" After earning a glare of defiance, he reached over and grabbed Arthur's hand to pull him closer. "What about some little bow chicka wow wow?" He asked, smirking up at the older male with hazy eyes.

"Haha, that's funny." Alfred frowned at Arthur's words, taken aback.

"I wasn't trying to be funny .."

"I know, but I just found it to be funny." Furrowing his eyebrows, Alfred turned away from the other male.

"Yeah, okay."

"Aww, don't give me that pouting face. Okay okay, if it'll make you happy." Alfred's cheeks reddened as Arthur pushed aside his hands and climbed on top of him. The older male ground their groins together slightly before capturing Alfred's lips into a passionate kiss. The younger male let his hands roam across Arthur's chest, waist, to his hips, and finally to grab his butt and squeeze it. Arthur broke their kissing to let out a slight groan, revealing a string of saliva connecting their tongues. Ducking his head, Arthur began to nibble on Alfred's neck, causing the topped male to push his head back into the couch and bite his bottom lip. His pleasure, however, was cut off by a sudden knocking sounding from the front door.

"Dammit. That's not fair." Alfred murmured as he watched Arthur slip from atop him.

"Sorry." Pushing himself back into the couch Alfred listened as Arthur opened the door and let out a grunt of surprise. Instantly getting to his feet Alfred glared at the three males before him.

"Lovino." He muttered darkly upon letting his gaze slip past Simon, Nether, and finally settle on the Italian. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"We came here to avenge what your little Arthur did to my Alice." _Your Alice?_

"Again? What the hell did Arthur ever do to you to make you hate him so much?"

"He's friends with that bastard Ludwig." Alfred flashed Arthur a confused glance but the Britain was to busy glaring at the Italian to even notice it.

"So?"

"So, I hate him. He constantly steals my brothers love and leaves none for me. I hate him so much I could just beat the living hell out of him." He paused, obviously trying to keep his anger at bay. "And therefore, since I hate that stupid potato eating sicko, I hate Arthur in return."

"Maybe the reason why he doesn't like you, Lovino, is because you're such a big asshole from time to time." Alfred flinched away from Arthur's words and wanted to slap the older male for even opening his mouth.

"What was that you limey?" Arthur stiffened.

"Don't call me that." He muttered rather darkly, his hands clenched into fists.

"Why not? You are a limey aren't yo-Agh!" Lovino was cut off by Arthur digging his fist into his cheek. The Italian stumbled back, holding his cheek and glaring at the Britain before Arthur lunged at him. Alfred took a step toward them but was cut off by a sudden pain that overcame his chest. Letting out a grunt he backed up from Nether as the Netherlander continued to punch his soon to be bruised ribs. Kneeling down, he strained to get away from the constant beatings to catch his breath. Looking up he smirked at the sight before him. Arthur was cornering Lovino as the Italian blocked his punches. That smile, however, turned into a glare as Simon lunged toward the Britain to end Arthur's efforts.

Ignoring the sudden pulling that threatened to bring him down, Alfred charged toward the Denmarkien and rammed into his side. Crashing down, the two men grunted in effort to catch their breath. _Damn. _Alfred thought as he gazed around him. Where the hell was Alice? If he could her down this might all end. His thinking was interrupted by a cry of pain that sounded a little ways off, turning his attention back to Arthur. The older male had finally made contact with Lovino's face once more and was currently working on the other males ribs. _Wow. _Alfred thought as he continued to watch his lover. _Guess he really has been holding all that in. _

Getting to his feet, Alfred swung his fist toward Nether and landed dead in his chest. "Ugh, dammit!" Alfred smirked at the males words and dug his fingers between the boys ribs. Adjusting himself Alfred pulled back, bringing Nether with him. "W-what the?" Using all the strength he had left, Alfred flung back the heavier male. A grunt escaped from his lips as his shoulders made contact with the floor. Nether hit the floor and stopped moving all together. Turning over, Alfred got to his hands and knees. Blood dripped from his lips and he had to shake his head to stop from getting sick.

"Alfred?" The American looked up from the floor to see Arthur standing above him. Blood oozed from the other males nose and cheek. "Are you alright?" Nodding, Alfred looked around to see Lovino and Simon glaring at both of them , Simon holding his arm and Lovino his ribs. Sighing, Alfred took Arthur's hand and shakily got to his feet. "It's over." Arthur murmured while gazing at the unconscious Nether off to the side. Alfred sighed softly and opened his mouth but was cut of by a sudden movement.

"That's what you think." Alfred's stomach flipped at the sound of Alice's cruel voice.

"Where the hell did you come from?"

"None of your business. Now get up!" She yelled at Lovino and Simon, her eyes narrowed and teeth gritted. Both obeyed after glancing at one another and turned their attention toward the two other males "What a pity." Alice said as she gazed at the fallen Nether before clicking her tongue. Alfred's stomach churned as she turned her attention toward him.

"But that's your own brother. Don't you have any feelings of worry? He asked, his eyes narrowed in disgust.

"Of course! But at the moment he's nothing more than a weak problem for me." Arthur snorted in disgust, his arms crossed.

"You're sick."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me." Alice stamped a foot, flustered.

"Well don't just stand there! Kick his ass!" Simon shook his head and took a step away from them.

"I'll pass on that." Alice growled at the older male before turning her attention to Lovino. The Italian was glaring at Arthur, his attitude reluctant.

"Yeah .. Same here."

"What? You're not even going to try and make me happy?" Lovino snorted and shook his head.

"I do that to much as it is. Can't you just be happy with how much you've taken from them?" He frowned at Alice and flinched away from her glare before lowering his head and shrugging.

"Fine." Alice snapped before walking toward Alfred. Arthur moved between them, his expression hard.

"Touch him and you're dead."

"Ooooh, big words from someone who only recently got his ass kicked by me."

"It wasn't you though. It was your little 'gang" Alice narrowed her eyes as Arthur continued talking

"You were to much of a pussy to do anything by yourself." Alfred noticed Alice flinch away from Arthur's words and couldn't help but let a smirk grown on his face.

"I-I was not a pussy and I'm not one now!" Snapping her hand up she attempted to slash at the Britain's cheek but Arthur grabbed her hand and smirked at the look of surprise that flashed onto her face.

"Just give it u-" He was cut off by Alice shoving him aside and into Lovino.

"I'll never give up! In fact," She paused and reached into her jacket pocket. Withdrawing her hand she revealed a small pistol. All bodies in the room jumped and Alfred gulped as he watched the girl grip the gun rather rightly. "I intent to end it now."

"Alice! Have you flipped a gasket? Why do you even have that damn thing?"

"Shut up Lovino! Now, I shall tell you exactly why I intend to do this. You ruined my life Arthur. The true thing that happened leaked out and now everyone knows the truth. Gilbert left because he was to weak. He said something about not wanting to get in over his head. But I, on the other hand, wanted to get the ultimate revenge. I'm going to ruin your life Arthur Kirkland. Starting with your little bitty," She paused, raising the gun to Alfred's chest and cocking it. "Boy toy."

"No!" Arthur lunged toward Alice but the girl shoved him away rather easily due to blood loss. Turning her attention toward Alfred once more she flashed an evil grin. "Sleep soundly boy toy."

"No!" Alfred's pupils narrowed as the sound of a gun firing three times filled the air.

* * *

Hehe, cliff hanger~. Sorry about the really late update. Hope you enjoy the chapter. Thanks~ :3

Review and favorite :3


	14. Spilled

Characters used in this chapter [Both canon and country names]:

Arthur/England

Alfred/America

Matthew/Canada

Francis/France

Alice/Belgium [Mentioned]

Nether/Netherlands [Mentioned]

Lovino/Romano/South Italy [Mentioned]

Simon/Denmark [Mentioned]

* * *

Matthew's P.O.V

"Matthew? Are you alright?" The Canadian shook his head, his crystal blue eyes glazed over in worry.

"Somethings not right."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know, but somethings just not right." Getting to his feet Matthew began to pace. His heart rate rose as he remembered what they had been talking about a while back. "Alfred." He murmured, glancing down at Francis.

"You don't think?" Biting his bottom lip Matthew turned away without answering him. Upon grabbing his coat the flustered Canadian slid from the French boys house.

"Hey, wait Matthew! Wait for me!" A hand grabbed his arm and tugged him to a stop.

"But Alfred-."

"I know you're worried about him but killing yourself from this cold won't change a thing and will only make it worse. Now come on, let's go in my car. The car ride to Arthur's house was silent and filled with tension. "Oh my." Francis breathed as they neared the house. Police and paramedics were everywhere, running around as though this was normal for them.

"Alfred!" Matthew yelled when he spotted Arthur's mother talking to one of the officers. Neither of the other males were to be seen. Unbuckling, Matthew jumped from the moving car, ignoring Francis' cry of surprise and his cars tired screeching in an attempt to stop quickly. "Alfred! Alfred! W-where's Alfred?" Matthew cried out as he neared Arthur's mother, only to slide to a sudden stop as he noticed her crying as a couple of officers attempted to comfort her. Flicking his gaze around, Matthew panted in fear as he continued to not see his younger brother. "No." He whispered as he finally spotted the familiar blonde locks of his younger brother. Around him people rushed around, yelling out orders rather loudly. All the while the other teens body stayed perfectly still. "No!" Lunging forward the Canadian attempted to reach the all to still body but was stopped in his tracks by Francis pulling him back.

"Wait! Don't-."

"Dammit Francis! Let me go! I need to go see if he's alright!" Tears sprang into his eyes for the first time that day and his struggles grew weaker as Francis refused to let the younger male go. "Dammit!" Matthew cried out, sinking to his knees. "Dammit, why did I ever let him come over here? It's all my fault! Dammit, Alfred!" Warm and comforting arms embraced him loosely and he was pulled closer to the kneeling Francis.

"It's not your fault. Things happen for a reason." No answer. "Please don't give up hope. He'll be okay." The tears continued to flow down Matthew's cheeks and he flung his arms around the French boys neck, his grip tight.

"Please, please be okay! Alfred!"

_~Later~_

"I hate this place." Matthew said in no more than a whisper, tired and drained from the almost constant weeping he'd done. They sat inside a hospital, the hospital in which Arthur had been waken to after his accident actually. The all to clean aroma made the smaller males stomach churn and he thought he was going to get sick from the constant pounding in his head.

"Ugh." Glancing up at Francis, Matthew frowned. The older males eyes were puffy as well and rather unattractive dark circles were very visible, even from a distance.

"You look tired." The smaller male murmured, his heart sinking in guilt.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. I didn't really sleep well yesterday." Francis murmured, not looking over at the other male. This drew a worried sigh from Matthew and the Canadian sunk into his chair. Glancing around, he watched both his and Arthur's parents talking rather quietly. He strained to hear even a word of what they were saying, but quickly gave up as it was no use. "Don't feel sorry." Snapping his head to look up at Francis, Matthew cast him a curious look. "It's not your fault that I didn't get hardly any sleep." Matthew nodded before turning his gaze back onto the other people. Peter was among them and Matthew couldn't help but feel sorry for the small boy.

"Why are you crying mother? What happened? Where's Arthur?" He constantly repeated these questions but was ignored. _I guess she's used to his constant begging. _"Mother?"

"Hey Peter! Can you come over here for a moment?" The young male quickly jumped to Matthew's side and the Canadian ruffled his hair.

"What happened to Arthur? Why is everyone crying? Did I do something wrong?" Matthew chuckled at his words and shook his head.

"No no, it's nothing you did. It's just." Matthew paused, his eyes darkening in worry. "Both Arthur and Alfred have been hurt. No one really knows what happened or how it happened or anything. Just please don't bother your mother at this moment. She's very busy and you're only getting in the way really." Peter's face dropped and he lowered his head.

"I didn't mean to get in anyone's way." He murmured, tears slipping down his face slowly. Matthew began to panic and ruffled the boys hair again.

"It's not your fault, don't worry about it. Please stop crying." Peter snapped his head up, tars still streaming down his face.

"I-is Arthur going to be okay?" Matthew sighed and shook his head.

"I really don't know." Peter turned away from him and ran off toward his mother, still crying. Matthew sighed and sunk even further into his seat.

"You did what you could." Francis murmured, glancing down at Matthew whom was bearing a rather annoyed look. Shrugging, Matthew closed his eyes, suddenly to tired to keep them open. "Take a nap, alright? I'll wake you when we find anything out." His head was pulled onto Francis' shoulder and he snapped his eyes open, suddenly afraid the other people would get suspicious. But as Francis' warmth overtook him he let his eyes flicker shut once more and slowly began to slip into a rather unsettling sleep.

_~Later~_

"Mm." Matthew opened his eyes slightly, blinking at the sudden light. Looking up he noticed that Francis was gone and he was now lying across two chairs. Shifting slightly he took note that something was covering him; Francis' coat. A slight blush whisked across his cheeks and he snuggled into it, trying to breath in what little warmth was left in it.

"Good, you're awake." Jumping slightly Matthew glanced up at the figure above him. "The rest of your family has gone to see them. They asked me to let you sleep, so I obliged. Sorry." Matthew frowned at Francis before shaking his head. Sitting up he stretched and yawned.

"Don't worry about it. I'm glad you let me sleep, I needed it actually." Suddenly feeling selfish, Matthew snuggled deeper into Francis' coat. "D-did you get any sleep?" A small grin slid onto his face when the French boy nodded slightly.

"Not much, but some. Now come on." Extending his hand out, Francis waited for Matthew to take it. "Let's go see your brother."

_~Later~_

"Hey Francis?" The younger male stopped, his head hanging low as he tightened his grip on the coat that was still around his shoulders.

"Hm? What's wrong?" A slight blush made it's way across Matthew's face as he looked up at the taller male.

"I just wanted to say thank you, for everything." Francis blinked at him a few times before flashing the younger male a sweet smile.

"Of course, it's no problem." They began to walk once more, silent and Matthew's steps quickened as they neared the room his brother was in.

"A-Alfred?" He said softly as he turned into the room. The younger male was sitting up in his bed, bandages on his arm and looking rather tired.

"Hey there Mattie." He murmured, showing that he really was tired. "I was beginning to think you were never going to come and see me." Matthew shook his head, grinning slightly.

"I'd never miss the chance to see you. How are you feeling?" Alfred shrugged his left shoulder but not his right and Matthew figured he must have gotten hurt on the other.

"I've been better. But please don't yell or anything, Arthur's still asleep." Both of the other males stretched themselves to see the other bed in the room. The Britain was sleeping rather soundly and Matthew guessed he must have gotten hurt worse than Alfred to still be asleep.

"What happened?" Francis asked as he turned to face Alfred. Matthew did the same, his eyes curious. Alfred bit his bottom lip and shook his head.

"It was Alice, the girl went haywire. All I really remember is her shooting like crazy and Arthur trying to stop her. After that everything is blank. I guess I passed out." He shook his head once more, shivering. "Arthur would know more, but he's asleep, as you know." Matthew frowned slightly and sighed.

"Are you sure you're alright?" He asked, obviously worried.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just in pain. I guess those pain pills haven't kicked in yet." Alfred chuckled softly and half-heartedly. Narrowing his eyes, Matthew moved himself to sit beside his younger brother.

"You really had me scared."

"Sorry." Alfred murmured, not looking at his older brother.

"No no, it's alright, just please don't do anything to make yourself almost get killed again, alright?"

"It's not like I did this on purpose! We didn't even know they were going to attack!"

"They?" Alfred grew silent and nodded slowly.

"Alice, Nether, Lovino, and Simon." Matthew noticed Francis' glare and bit his lip. _Who are these people? I mean I know who Alice is, but Lovino? Who the hell?_ He guessed Alfred had caught the look of confusion he was flashing by his chuckle. "Don't worry, you wouldn't know them."

"I know about Alice, but the others-." Francis ruffled his hair and flashed him a sweet smile.

"It's best you don't know about them. They aren't exactly the best of peoples."

"If you say so." Matthew murmured, still looking at Alfred. Now that he was closer he noticed the bruises and scratches on the younger males face and neck. Sighing softly, Matthew turned his face away from him and lowered his head.

"What's wrong Mattie? You don't seem to happy to see me." Matthew didn't answer him and shook his head. "If that's not it then what's wrong? Is it because I got hurt." Francis bopped Alfred on his head softly, annoyed.

"Of course that's it idiot. He's been a total mess since we discovered you were hurt, both of you." He murmured, glancing over at where Arthur was still sleeping. "I-is he going to be alright though." Alfred didn't answer and lowered his head. Tears brimmed in his eyes and he shrugged, trying to keep himself calm.

"I don't know really. I haven't seen a nurse since everyone came bustling in and made a lot of ruckus. He didn't even wake up then." Matthew felt a sudden rush of guilt as he realized that his lover was perfectly fine while Alfred's seemed to be hanging desperately onto life. He jumped slightly at the feel of Alfred ruffling his hair. "I'm just happy to see you, both of you." Matthew smiled up at him before letting his eyelids droop a little. "Tired?" Nodding, Matthew lowered his head onto Alfred's bed and snuggled into his brothers side. "Haha, sleep, okay? I'll just talk to Francis for a while while you do, if that's okay with you?"

Francis leaned over at brushed his lips on Matthew's ear, drawing a blush onto Matthew's face. "Sleep well, once again. I'll try to be here when you wake up."

_~Later~_

"He needs rest, so let him be. I'm sure he'll wake up soon enough." Matthew's head pounded as the woman's voice rang in his ear.

"When do you think that'll be?" Allowing his eyelids to open slightly, Matthew saw the shadows of Alfred, Francis, and a woman who appeared to be a nurse.

"I'm not sure." The woman's head shook. "He did suffer more damage than you, do he won't recover as fast. But did you hear?" Alfred and Francis looked at one another before shaking their heads. "One of the boys that was with you got shot as well. They said he died right after the bullet hit him." Matthew shot up his head, his eyes wide in horror.

"D-do you know who it was?" Alfred asked, his voice shaky.

"It was an unusual name. Loise? Lonivo?" Alfred gulped, his hands becoming fists.

"Lovino?"

"Yes! That! That's who it was. It's a pity, really. I heard he was a bright young man, had a promising future. Well, enough gossip, I'm off to check on some things. If you need anything just call, alright?" She bowed slightly to the two males before turning and sliding from the room. Matthew's head pounded harder as he replayed what the woman had just said to them and he felt like he was going to be sick. _I heard he was a bright young man, had a promising future. _Shaking his head, Matthew frowned. _Did Alice kill him?_

"Matthew? You're awake? I'm sorry, did we wake you?" Shaking his head once more, Matthew got to his feet.

"D-did Alice shoot him?" Neither male answered and lowered their heads. "What?"

"She was the only one with a gun, so I'm going to guess so." Silence enveloped the room aside from a few noises coming from the sleeping Arthur. Alfred slid to the older males side and sighed.

"Matthew?" Matthew blinked up at Francis, his head still fuzzy from his sleep. "How much of that did you hear?"

"Enough I guess." He murmured, frowning.

"I pity your brother."

"Huh?" Matthew asked, confused.

"Arthur's not going to wake up for a while and no one but him really knows what happened. And as him and I were talking he kept looking over at Arthur. He really does care about him, guess I was wrong all those times I accused him of never giving a damn about him." Francis chuckled before ruffling Matthew's hair once more. "We should leave soon. I promise I'll bring you back later, don't worry." He said after receiving a look of sorrow from Matthew. The Canadian sighed and nodded before moving over to Alfred. Biting his bottom lip Matthew leaned forward and wrapped his arms around his brothers chest from behind, being sure not to hit the wounded side and shoulder.

"I love you Alfred." He murmured, snuggling into his younger brothers back. "I really am happy that you're alright. A-and I hope Arthur wakes up soon so that you won't be alone anymore." Matthew felt Alfred shift a little before turning himself around. Looking up into his younger brothers blue orbs, Matthew grinned.

"Love you too Mattie. Go home and rest, I know you still need it. And thanks."

* * *

Alfred's P.O.V

Silence. Alfred shifted uncomfortably as it continued for far longer than he would have liked. Biting his bottom lip, he turned his head to look over at the still sleeping Arthur. _I wish he would wake up. _He thought to himself as he gazed at the older males sleeping face. _He's so precious. _Sitting up, Alfred let out a wince at the pain that shot up his side. "Dammit." He grunted, holding onto himself in an attempt to get his breath. Turning his whole body to sit at the side of his bed, he rested his chin on his hand. _Please be alright. _He said in his head for the hundredth time since he'd woken up. Letting his eyelids droop, Alfred breathed out a sigh. He was tired of waiting and waiting for his lover to wake up and was tempted to shake the smaller male out of his bed. But he knew all to well that he'd only cause things to be worse and for the Britain to probably sleep even longer if he did do that. His brain grew fuzzy as he began to allow himself to slip off into a doze.

"Alfred?" Snapping his eyelids open, the American flicked his gaze down at the Englishmen in front of him. Heart now pounding in his throat, Alfred lowered his hand to show his rather large grin.

"You're awake!" He said rather loud, causing both males to flinch back. "You've been sleeping for so long~, I was beginning to wonder if you were ever going to wake back up." He chuckled, obviously happy to see the other male's eyes not glazed over in death. But sadly, Arthur didn't look very happy, and Alfred wondered if he'd said anything wrong. "What's wrong?"

"Hm? Oh, nothing. Just tired."

"But you just woke up!" Alfred said, growing slightly annoyed. _How much sleep could one guy need?_

"Sorry." Arthur murmured softly, drawing a frown onto Alfred's face.

"No no, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that. I'm just so happy that you're awake. I guess I don't want to see you sleep again for quite some time." _Selfish._ He spat in his brain and instantly felt guilty for saying it. Though it did draw a soft chuckle from the older male.

"I don't think I'll be able to sleep for a while after this. Where are we?"

"In the hospital. They said that your mom got home right after everything was done and over with. But the other guys were there, except for Alice." Arthur frowned and shook his head.

"Of course that bitch would get away." He grumbled darkly, glaring at an unseen thing.

"Heeey~, don't worry about it. I'm just so happy, I could kiss you." Arthur didn't respond, causing Alfred's heart to sink a little. "Are you sure you're okay?" No response. "A-Arthur?"

"Huh?" Alfred frowned and narrowed his eyes, worried.

"I asked you a question."

"O-oh, sorry. I was just thinking."

"About what?" No response. Silence enveloped around them and Alfred racked his brain to figure out what to say next. "H-hey, I think you should know this." Arthur turned his green gaze onto Alfred, an eyebrow raised in curiosity. "Lovino's." Alfred paused, biting his lip.

"Dead? Yes, I know." Alfred jumped to his feet, gasped in pain and fell back onto the bed, the whole time his face showed anxious curiosity.

"How do you know already?" Arthur turned away from Alfred, his face blank.

"Because I was conscious when it happened. It was right after Alice shot me. He rushed in to stop her from shooting me in the head, grabbed her arm and took the bullet instead of me." Alfred's eyes widened. "She didn't even seem to care. Before he died he told me that he didn't _really _hate me. He was just jealous. And was doing as Alice ordered. He died in the hands of someone he loved and I had to witness it. I passed out as Alice raised the gun to my head once more and that's all I remember. Guess my mother came in before she was able to do anything." Silence followed Arthur's words.

"Yeah, I guess so." Alfred murmured awkwardly as the silence continued. Arthur turned his gaze back onto Alfred and smiled slightly.

"But at least I still have the chance to see you alive, right?" Alfred nodded, smiling sweetly. Bending over, he placed a soft kiss onto his partners forehead.

"Don't worry, I'll keep you safe from now on." He murmured sweetly, placing another kiss.

"At least you'll be able to do better than me with you." Pulling back, Alfred looked at Arthur's face which was now twisted with pain and anger.

"What do you mean?" Arthur snapped his face up, tears brimming in his eyes. They flashed dangerously and Alfred had to keep himself from flinching away from their gaze.

"I wasn't able to keep you from getting hurt. I was useless. If anything I _caused _you to get hurt." The British male paused, his eyes narrowing. "After you got shot and fell to the ground, unconscious, I rushed over and attempted to stop Alice from shooting you again. She just laughed as she placed a bullet into my chest. I don't understand how someone can be that wicked, wanting to hurt someone who hadn't even bothered her really." Alfred ruffled Arthur's hair before lowering his head to place a soft kiss on the older males neck.

"But I'm okay now, right? If if makes you feel better, I was told after I woke up the first time and asked about you, that you almost died. You saved my life Arthur. You're my." He paused, turning Arthur's face to align with his own. "My hero. And for once, I'm happy to say that." The tears that threatened to fall down Arthur's cheeks let themselves show as Alfred leaned forward to capture his lips. "Shh." He said softly after pulling away. "It's okay, I'm here, you're safe and nothing will ever happen to you again. To us again." After placing a few kisses on Arthur's lips he pulled away and smirked. "You're so cute, you know that?" He murmured as he gazed at the Britain's blushing cheeks and narrowed eyes.

"Am not." Arthur grumbled in effort before collapsing back onto the bed fully. Alfred rolled his eyes and pinched Arthur's cheek playfully. The Britain slapped away his hand quickly and let out a pain filled grunt. "Go back to sleep." Alfred frowned slightly and furrowed his eyebrows. "You look tired."

"Fine, fine. But I'll be sure to wake you up if you are asleep when I awake." Alfred said, getting to his feet to stretch slightly. Reaching down, he gently tickled Arthur's sides causing the older male to squeak rather cutely. "Haha, I win." Arthur blubbered about him being a git or something as the taller male crawled back into his bed and snuggled deep within his blanket. "Love you too Artie." He chuckled, glancing over at the fuming Britain.

"Bloody idiot."

_~Later [two weeks to be precise]~_

"You're free to go." Alfred stretched his right arm slowly, wincing at the slight pain.

"About time." He piped up after lowering his arm. Arthur, on the other hand didn't seem to want to leave the health care place. Though Alfred couldn't blame him. Within the time they had been there, Arthur's wound had filled up with puss at least twice and had to be drained immediately or he might have died. Worry crawled into the back of Alfred's head and he shook himself.

"I can understand your enthusiasm." The doctor said, chuckling. "I'd want out of here too if I had to be here for as long as you two were." Alfred nodded, half-hearing what the middle aged man was saying. His brain was focused on the nervous looking male beside him. "Anyways, I'll let you be on your way. If either of your wounds reopen at any point return _immediately_, alright?" Both males nodded and the doctor turned to leave before glancing back. "Take as long as you'd like, we're not to busy right now so we're not in a rush for an open room." With that, he left.

"He's nice." Alfred said as he turned his attention fully on Arthur. The Britain nodded before turning away to gather his things. Alfred frowned and rubbed the back of his head. "I guess we better be going." Arthur's only response was him grabbing his duffel bag and moving from the room with Alfred right on his heals.

"Hey." Arthur murmured as they stood in the elevator waiting to reach the first floor. Alfred looked at him, confused and drawing a smile onto Arthur's face for the first time that day. "Thanks, for everything."

"Huh? What do you mean? I'm the one that should be saying thank you. You saved my life. I owe you everything." Arthur chuckled and shook his head.

"Nah. I did it because I love you, idiot." Alfred narrowed his eyes affectionately and entwined their fingers together before leaning over and capturing the older males lips with his own.

"I love you too."

_~Later~_

"Welcome home Alfred, Arthur~." Francis chirped, a sheepish smile on his face. Matthew jumped to his feet and pulled Alfred into a loose hug.

"I'm so glad to be able to see you two outside of that horrid place." Alfred hugged his older brother back before they broke apart, obviously feeling a little awkward at the sudden display of brotherly love. Arthur let out a soft sigh, holding his stomach. If not for the fact that that wasn't the place where he'd been shot, Alfred would have been dragging him back to the hospital.

"I'm hungry." The British boy murmured, a pouting look on his face. Alfred reached over and ruffled his hair before nodding.

"Me too, wanna go out for breakfast?"

"No need~!" Both males turned to look over at Francis who was sporting a rather cheesy grin. "I already made breakfast for all of us. Since I knew you both would be hungry when you got here." Alfred and Arthur shared a glance before shrugging. As they were being led through the house Alfred couldn't help but look in awe. Everything was so neat, clean, and perfume smelling. He figured it was because of the French boys mother and grew slightly embarrassed as he thought about his room. Untidy, dirty, food packages every which area in the rather large, den like room.

Breakfast went by rather slowly as the four males ate in silence. Alfred sighed softly and poked at the remaining strawberry on his plate. Arthur hadn't even really touched his meal, and Alfred wondered what could possibly be keeping the obviously hungry Britain from eating. "What's wrong Arthur?" Francis asked in an almost hurt tone and Alfred guessed he was upset at the thought of Arthur not liking his cooking.

"Huh? Oh, nothing. I was just thinking about the fact that I missed Lovino's funeral." They all stiffened and the other three males passed nervous glances. "Sorry." Arthur murmured before taking a rather light stab at his waffle. Silence once more as Arthur nibbled on his food, leaving the other to think. Alfred, on the other hand was doing nothing but worrying about the small male beside him. _Why is it bothering him so much? I mean the guy had beaten the shit out of him before._ Alfred shook his head, figuring he'd never really understand. "Oh, hey. Did they ever find Alice?" Francis shook his head and sighed.

"Do you think she left the country or something?" Alfred asked and Matthew shrugged.

"Didn't she have family in Belgium?" The other males nodded. "Then she probably traveled over there to escape what she'd done." Alfred nodded as the silence enveloped around them once more. _Damn. I was hoping this would be fun, coming over and hanging out with Francis and Mattie. But it's only seeming to bring Arthur down even more than before. _

"How about we do something besides just sit here?" He piped up, forcing a smile onto his face. Francis and Matthew nodded but Arthur remained quiet. "Arthur?"

"Huh? Oh, sure. Whatever you want."

_~Later~_

"Alfred! That's not fair! You picked this game because you know I suck at it." Alfred laughed almost evilly at Matthew as he watched the other males characters health sap almost instantly.

"What? Of course not! Why would I ever do that?" But he all to well that that was he reason why and as he let out a cry of joy at his victory he couldn't help but rub it in by poking the annoyed Canadians cheek repeatedly. Francis chuckled at them before nudging the ridged Arthur sitting beside him.

"Want to give it a try?" Arthur shook his head and Francis shrugged. "My turn, move Matthew." The Canadian handed over the controller and was gently shoved aside by Francis. "I own this game so don't expect me to be such an easy kill!" Canada took his seat beside Arthur and Alfred couldn't help but notice that the older male was able to dry a few words from the Britain before it grew silent between them once more. His mind trailed from the game and he didn't even notice that Francis was winning. "Haha!"

"Huh? Ahh! No fair, I wasn't really paying attention!" Pouting, Alfred threw the controller over at Matthew, signaling for him to move so he could be beside his lover. Obviously getting what his younger brother meant, Matthew moved to sit beside Francis and the two started the next round. Turning his attention from the game, Alfred pushed himself close to Arthur. "Hey, what's wrong?" No answer. Alfred sighed in annoyance before dropping his voice slightly. "Is it something I did?" Still nothing. Frowning, Alfred turned away from the older male, hurt. If Matthew could make him talk, why couldn't he? Anger picked at the back of his head and he let out an exasperated sigh before getting to his feet.

"Where are you going?" Matthew asked without taking his eyes off of the T.V screen.

"For a walk."

"By yourself? You just got out of the hospital, I don't want you going back in." Alfred cursed his brother under his breath as he pulled on his jacket rather quickly.

"I'll be fine!" He snarled before dismissing himself from the room, leaving behind a worried Matthew, suspicious Francis, and thinking Arthur.

* * *

Arthur's P.O.V.

"Hey Arthur?" The Britain flicked his gaze from the T.V screen and let it lay upon Matthew's worried face. "Why don't you go with him?" Sighing, Arthur got to his feet and grabbed his coat.

"Arthur." Said as he handed Matthew the first player controller. "Can I talk to you?"

"Sure." They made their way from the living room and into Francis' fathers study. After closing the door, Francis crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow to his best friend.

"What's crawled up your ass and died?" No response. "Arthur. Tell me." Arthur remained silent and flinched away from the glare he received from Francis. "Dammit Arthur, what's wrong with you? Why aren't you happy? I thought you'd be happy because both you and Alfred made it out of that alive. Sure you got the worse end of it, but you're able to spend another day with the one you love." Arthur sighed, lowering his head.

"That's just it." He paused as Francis made a confused noise. "_I _lived through it and Lovino didn't."

"You're still thinking about that? He didn't even like you, did he?" Arthur snapped his head up and balled his fists.

"T-that's not the point!"

"Oh? Then please, explain why this is bothering you so much." Arthur bit his bottom lip and cast his eyes downward.

"I killed him." Francis uncrossed his arms, his eyes wide and face horror struck.

"B-but I thought-."

"Sure Alice might have shot him, but I was the one that lead him to his death. I can't take it! The guilt of causing someone to die just to save my own hind!" Arthur snapped his head up once again, tears brimming at the corners of his eyes.

"But you didn't do anything to make him die." Francis said, obviously suspicious of what Arthur was trying to get at. "Didn't you jump in and grab Alice to save Alfred's life?" Arthur nodded, tears running down his cheeks. "And didn't Lovino jump in and grab Alice to stop her from killing anyone, not just you? Just the first time with Alfred you reacted before he could, correct?" Arthur nodded once more, sniffling. Francis let out an annoyed sigh and crossed his arms once more. "Then you did nothing. Sure you might have been the one that Alice was going to shoot, but that means nothing. What if it had been me or Matthew? Would that have changed his reaction at all?" Arthur shook his head, his tears slowing their flowing. "Then why cry over spilled blood that is not your fault? He loved Alice and I'm sure he only was trying to protect _her, _not you." Arthur sighed and lowered his head.

"Alright."

"Hm? What?"

"I understand. You can stop your lecturing. I'll go and talk to Alfred, I know he's angry because of me and I should try to fix this before it ends up over my head." Francis nodded before reaching over and squeezing the Britain's shoulder.

"Try not to think about this anymore, and try not to be a crybaby either." Arthur furrowed his eyebrows in anger only to end up blushing in annoyance as Francis chuckled. "I'm only kidding. Now go."

_~Later~_

"Alfred!" The taller male ahead stopped his moving and turned around, his face serious. As Arthur neared his expression stayed the same and the Britain figured he was still mad at him for what he'd done. Holding his chest, Arthur panted in effort to not pass out from the lightness he was feeling in his head.

"What are you doing out here?" Arthur flinched from the monotone in Alfred's words before straightening himself up with effort.

"I came to say I'm sorry." He breathed, gulping between words.

"You shouldn't be out here in this weather, especially not running like that." Arthur took a step toward Alfred, his eyes showing pain and sorrow.

"I'm sorry." He repeated as he moved closer to the American. Before he could officially reach him, he collapsed into the taller males arms.

"A-Arthur? Are you okay?" Alfred yelped out, his tone switching to worry. Arthur nodded and nuzzled into the other mans embrace. "Come on, let's go home. You shouldn't be out here! What were you thinking coming out here by yourself?" Alfred pulled Arthur onto his feet fully, his expression annoyed. Arthur didn't respond and only dug his face into the younger males warm chest.

"Selfish." Arthur breathed as Alfred attempted to head back to Francis' house.

"W-what?"

"I was being selfish. I never thought about how you might be feeling. I only thought about myself, what happened to me and such." Alfred frowned as Arthur continued to talk and the Britain felt him shake his head.

"No, I was the selfish one. I got angry because you weren't talking to me, but you had so much happen to you. I might have passed out before anything really bad happened, but you were awake for almost everything, including Lovino dying." Arthur flinched slightly before sighing. "But really, let's go back."

As they arrived back at Francis' house, Arthur let his half-lidded gaze slide onto Alfred's car in the driveway. "Hmm." He thought out loud without even thinking. "I wonder what sex in a car feels like."

"Oh? Do you now?" A blush made its way across Arthur's cheeks and he turned away from Alfred, knowing all to well that the American was giving his usual cheesy grin. "Arthur." A soft hand pulled his face until it was in alliance with Alfred's. The younger males sky blue eyes were hazy with lust and his lips were wet from where he'd obviously licked them only moments prior. "Do you really want to know?" Arthur nodded his head slowly, his face reddening as Alfred smirked and his eyes darkened. He moved closer to Arthur and the Britain shivered in delight at the feel of Alfred's groin pulsing against his own. "Alright then, but not now." Arthur's expression saddened, causing Alfred to chuckle lightly. "I didn't say no forever, did I?" Arthur shook his head, still sad. _Bloody hell._ He thought as he gazed into Alfred's still hazy eyes. _It's been so long._ He knew all to well that the American was even more deprived feeling than he was but that didn't stop him from wanting to take the younger male right then and there. But Alfred was making him wait. _A test maybe?_ Arthur nodded to Francis and Matthew as they entered the house. Well, if Alfred was going to make him wait then he was going to have a little fun with him in the meanwhile.

* * *

Alfred's P.O.V.

"You actually won Matthew?" Alfred asked, not believing the Canadian was actually getting good at the game.

"Mhm! Pretty soon I'll be able to kick your ass!" Alfred laughed at that before turning his attention toward Arthur. The British boy was merely sipping on tea, his eyes closed. Biting his bottom lip, Alfred let his eyes trail down his body, taking in the boys curves, long legs, and rather tight and feminine ass. _God help me._ He thought as he continued to stare at his lover. His lower regions began to grow painfully hot and bothered and he didn't even want to move, afraid it might draw noises from him that he only intended for Arthur to ever hear.

"Want to play?" _Oh yes, I most certainly do. _He thought, a blush sliding onto his face. "Alfred?" He was snapped from his thoughts as Arthur opened his eyes, his emerald green gaze burning through his scalp as he turned away to face Matthew.

"E-eh?"

"I asked if you want to play?" Alfred's face flushed more and he nodded.

"S-sure." He could feel Arthur's green gaze stabbing him in the back of the head as he took the controller from Francis. No matter how hard he tried, and believe me he tried, Alfred couldn't seem to keep his mind on the game at all. Every time he glanced over at Arthur the Britain was sitting in the most sexual positions ever and it was driving him crazy. He wanted nothing more than to push himself inside the teasing Englishmen and relieve his tensions. Thanks to this, Alfred was utterly destroyed each round causing his Canadian brothers head to grow quite large.

"Told you I was good enough to beat you." Alfred forced a grin onto his face before stretching to hide the obvious annoyance that he was feeling.

"Yeah, yeah. I know. Why don't you play with Francis some more? I'm getting kind of tired of this game anyways."

"Aww! You're just saying this because I keep beating you." Alfred ignored his brothers protests as he threw the controller at Francis and moved to sit beside Arthur. He eyed the Britain hungrily and Arthur shifted to make his lower regions more visible to the American's eyes. _Aw, the nerve! _Alfred thought as his eyes slid downward. _He's doing this on purpose! _Arthur cleared his throat and Alfred raised his eyes to meet the Britain's emerald gaze.

"How about we watch a movie?" Alfred's heard skipped a beat at the thought of being in a dark room with Arthur, able to make a move on him and get away with it without Matthew nor Francis knowing.

"I'm up for that."

"Yeah, I guess that sounds okay." Matthew murmured, obviously sad at the thought of having to stop playing the game. Francis purred and ruffled the Canadians hair. "What movie do you want to see?"

"I don't care." Arthur and Alfred chimed in unison, drawing a slight blush onto both of their faces and Alfred instantly regretted ever leaving it up to the other two males to decide.

"_Oh Arnold! How I've missed you!"_

"_I've missed you too my sweet! Now, kiss me!"_

Alfred thought he was going to puke from the stickiness of the movie and it had only just started. _How to win a thousand fights _was the name of the movie and Alfred had been excited to see it, thinking that there were going to be fighting scenes, but so far it was nothing but mushy gushy love scenes that turned off even Alfred. Sighing, the American sank into the love seat Arthur and him had claimed before even getting the movie. Feeling rather tired, Alfred had to force his eyes to stay open as the people on screen continued to talk. _Oh my God. This is so boring. I wonder if Arthur feels the same. _Glancing over at the Britain his thoughts were confirmed. He was resting his chin on his palm and his gaze was lazy, face frowned, and posture slumped. Alfred, growing quite bored, allowed his eyes scan down Arthur's body once more to get him in the mood. The hot tempered male must have seen this for he turned himself around to look at the America, his eyes narrowed and hazy. "Looking for something?" He murmured at Alfred, his tone practically dripping with lust as he spoke. Alfred's face reddened and he gulped.

"N-no."

"Oh really? Then why not go back to watching the movie then?" _Damn._ He had him. Rolling his eyes, Alfred leaned forward and brushed his lips across Arthur's left ear in an attempt with switch the mood to being more playful. It must have worked because Arthur uncrossed his legs, pushed himself into Alfred's side, and closed his eyes as a shiver ran through his body. Licking his earlobe, Alfred allowed his hands to touch and caress the older males thigh gently. This action drew a soft moan from Arthur, causing Alfred's heart to race as he moved his hands more in. He felt as though his face was going to melt off as he reached Arthur's lower regions only to find a satisfyingly large and pulsing bulge calling for attention.

"It's to bad we're not alone, huh?" Alfred whispered seductively into Arthur's ear as he began to toy with the other males "problem spot". Arthur rolled his eyes and bit his lip, causing Alfred to grow more excited as he watched his lover become more desperate for him to take things farther. A delicious sound escaped from Arthur's lips as Alfred continued to toy with him and Alfred's mind felt as though it was going to implode from the excitement he was feeling. "Fuck, Arthur." He groaned into the older males ear as the others delicate fingers slid across his own bulge, sending electric like sensations throughout his body. Gulping Alfred slide his hand up into the others shirt, desperate to feel any skin that he could. As the pads of his fingers found their way up the others chest, Arthur continued to toy with his member, drawing soft noises from him every now and then. Licking his lips Alfred squeezed one of the hard nubs on Arthur's chest and growled in satisfaction when the older males body twitched. Using his other hand Alfred pulled Arthur's face toward his until their lips crashed. In an attempt to stay quiet Alfred kept the kisses soft and simple with as little passion in them as he could. But as he continued to touch and be touched by his lover, he soon shoved his tongue into the others mouth and growled in an attempt to deepen it. Teeth met teeth as the kiss grew more desperate, more needy, and it took everything Alfred had to not jump the boy and take him right then.

"A-Alfred." Arthur hissed between kisses, his tone needy. Alfred broke away from him and the two panted softly. "We should wait until after the movie to go any farther." Alfred cursed in his mind but he knew that the British boy was right. Grumbling, Alfred let his hand slip from the older males crotch to his hand. Arthur placed a soft kiss on his cheek and went back to watching the movie. _This damn thing needs to be over now! _Alfred complained in his head as his member continued to pulse painfully and grumbled as Arthur murmured to him that it wasn't even half way over. _Ugh, this sucks!

* * *

_

Sorry for the long times between posting chapters. I know it sucks, but I try my hardest! Dx

Anyways, hope you enjoy.

Review and favorite~ :3


	15. Help

Hey guys, I know right? An _update_? Shocking, huh? I apologize for that major time break between chapters. Aaaaand sorry to say that this is _not_ the final one. But alas! Only one more and I'll be finished with this. I can promise you that the last part will be out within a couple weeks, so no need to fret! Anyways, I won't be putting the characters names and such, because honestly, this is the fifteenth chapter. If you don't know who is who, well... That aside! I have a much bigger project that I'm working on, and hopefully it'll be ready before next year. I'll also hopefully be updating my other stories more than, you know, once a year haha ha ha.. Anyways, enjoy the chapter~

* * *

_**Alfred's P.O.V**_

It was desperate, it was needy, and it was everything the two needed. Alfred was busy sucking on the Britain's earlobe while Arthur adjusted himself, trying to situate his legs into a position that wasn't quite so uncomfortable. The two had managed to wiggle their way out of the house with rushed words and fast pace once the movie was over. Francis and Matthew had simply nodded and waved their hands dismissively, knowing exactly what was going through the two love struck teenagers minds. The two had jumped into Alfred's car, swiftly moving to the dark alley that was currently housing the two males as they quickly peeled off each others clothing, begging for the connection, for the warmth of each others skin. Arthur clawed at Alfred's back when his legs were lifted and jeans tugged down. He squirmed against Alfred, causing a soft hiss to escape from the kiss bruised lips. Every movement Arthur made practically pushed the blue eyed male over the edge of sanity. Leaning down he crashed their lips together, twirling his tongue with Arthur's, mentally begging for more access. He wanted, no, scratch that, he needed this. He needed it more than food, more than water. How had he gone so long without it and not gone crazy? The Britain was like a devilishly sweet piece of candy that he wished to devour slowly, savoring its taste.

Sliding his tongue across Arthur's collarbone, he hummed at the delicious noises that left Arthur's warm cavern. It made Alfred's dick twitch painfully in his jeans. It called out, wanting the long awaited release it was about to receive. However, as much as Alfred wanted to simply take the Britain in heated, fast, and hard sex, he decided to derive his attention from his throbbing member and to the squirming male below him. He looked like an angel, his pale skin glowing in the soft light coming from the moon outside. Tracing a finger down his neck, he allowed it to run over the curves of his collarbone, his ribs, and finally stopping at the place where Alice had left a mark on him that most likely would stay there forever. The thought about drove him nuts. He never admitted it to anyone, but the younger male blamed himself for the events that happened that day. If he'd simply been able to defend the smaller frame, then nothing would have happened. Arthur wouldn't be scarred both physically and mentally, and Lovino most likely wouldn't be dead. Hell, they might have even been able to get their hands on that filthy Belgian. But then again, he thought as he circled the spot, it might have ended worse than it already did. A noise from Arthur drew his attention back towards his face, smiling before placing a kiss on his forehead. "You alright?"

"Yeah, just, you're so breathtaking." Earning himself a flushed eye-roll, Alfred dove in to capture his lovers lips once more. It started out slow, steadily increasing in speed as Alfred continued to touch Arthur's body. The older male simply groaned as Alfred swept his tongue along the inside of his mouth, his hands sliding up the back of Arthur's legs, pulling down the snug jeans farther until he was able to toss them aside. Biting his bottom lip, Alfred slowly ran his fingers across Arthur's encased member, his heart jumping at the mewling sounds that dribbled from the males lips.

Quickly depositing of the boxers, Alfred scooped down, swallowing Arthur's member in one gulp, purring softly against the heated flesh as Arthur laced his fingers in the younger males hair, squirming slightly to get into a better position. They continued like this for a while, Alfred sucking, licking, and kissing the hardened member with Arthur groaning in encouragement, growing closer to the edge with each passing second. Moments before he spilled himself into the blue eyed males mouth, Alfred pulled back, causing a hiss to spit from Arthur at the sudden coolness that hit the wet skin.

Panting heavily in anticipation, Alfred unbuttoned his jeans, pushing both them and his boxers down. His member throbbed painfully, begging to be sheathed into the delicious tightness of Arthur. He mentally yelled at it to calm down, that the moment would come soon enough as he pushed up one of Arthur's legs. The older male mewled slightly and Alfred gulped hard as Arthur quickly sucked in his fingers, slicking them with his saliva and causing his dick to jump with the pop that sounded as he pulled them out of the warm cavern. Pushing Arthur's leg up more, he slowly pushed a single finger into the tight warmth. His heartbeat quickened as he watched it swallow his digit, shuddering in anticipation. Adding a second, he scissored them slowly, giving Arthur a chance to adjust to the foreign item. God, he hadn't realized how long it had been until Arthur was squirming below him, all three digits moving inside of him, stretching him for the upcoming event.

"Alright?" Arthur nodded and Alfred pulled his fingers away, hooking that hand on the back of Arthur's other knee, pushing it up and positioned himself. Reaching down, he guided himself in slowly, biting his bottom lip as he felt Arthur's nails steadily dig into his shoulders more and more. The action only encouraged him, making him have to mentally scream at himself to not just buck his hips forward into the tightness. Alfred shifted himself, trying to fit inside of Arthur better, and brushing across the older males sweet spot. A moan of startled bliss left Arthur's mouth and Alfred lunged forward, sheathing himself in Arthur completely.

The older male's breathing slowed as Alfred waited for the okay, and he prayed that it would come quickly. He wasn't sure how much he could take before he simply disregarded Arthur and attended to his own needs. A breathy murmur was all Alfred needed and he pulled out slightly, pushing back roughly. The process continued until Alfred had buried his head in the crook of Arthur's neck, listening to the oh so sweet sounds of his lover as he hit his prostate repeatedly. His release crawled up his spine, threatening to come much sooner than he'd wanted. Reaching between them, he began to stroke Arthur, leaving the older male practically begging for Alfred to fuck him senseless. Oh God, Alfred thought as Arthur bit his shoulder. They came in unison, Alfred grunting while Arthur clawed at his back, moaning from the long awaited release.

Coming down from their high, they both collapsed, Alfred almost squishing Arthur between him and the car seat. The feel of Arthur's fingers running through his hair, gently clawing at his scalp soothed him and he sighed heavily, almost drowning in the sweet smell of his lover as he dozed. "Mm.. Well, that was interesting." Alfred smirked slightly, nodding. "We should get back home."

Pulling out, Alfred grabbed a cloth to clean up while Arthur fished for his clothing. Once dressed, they climbed back into the front seat, both clearly satisfied. "So." Arthur hmm'd as Alfred reached over and ruffled his hair. "How about dinner?"

_**Arthur's P.O.V**_

He watched in slight disgust as Alfred shoveled down another burger. He didn't understand really how the boy could go through so many of them at a time. He'd already had four, counting the one that was currently making its way down his esophagus, and had another one plus an already half eaten large fry in the waiting. When his metabolism slowed down, he was going to be as large as a whale. But for now, with his constant exercise he was a descent weight for his height and age. A little chunky, but in an attractive way. It made Arthur sigh sadly at the thought of having to share a bed with a whale, but no matter what was on the outside, he knew that Alfred would always be Alfred. He could overlook the males habit of practically inhaling his food if it made him happy. Anything for his lover. Francis, however, was less than amused by the scene before him.

The others had gotten small amounts of food; Francis and Arthur had both gotten a salad while Matthew had chosen a single burger and small fry. Matthew was busy trying to get Francis's attention off of his brother and onto himself. Arthur had to admit, though the two hadn't conformed anything between them, he found their relationship to be rather cute. He'd known Francis for a very long time, and somehow, since Matthew had captured his attention, he seemed different. Was it the same for himself? Had he himself changed when Alfred wormed his way into the Britain's heart?

Turning his head, he placed his chin in his hand, watching the snow fall outside. They'd missed having Christmas together, which practically tore his heart in two. They'd been looking so forward to the day, only to have it snatched away from them in such an abrupt moment. They'd exchanged presents once they were able to, but it just wasn't the same. Their first Christmas together, ruined. Sighing, Arthur puffed out his right cheek, slightly frazzled. Maybe next year would be better for them. He could only hope.

A burp from Alfred followed by Francis spewing something in French caught his attention and he smirked. Though the events were trauma-inducing, he had to admit that he was pleased with the results. Well, now at least. His talk with Francis really did knock some sense into him. Though Lovino's death took a toll on him, he shouldn't blame himself. After all, the Italian most likely did it to save Alice, not him. The thought of Alice made his face scrunch up in bitter irritation. What the hell had even passed through his mind when he agreed to going out with her? Did he think he could make Alfred jealous or something? Maybe he'd felt like he would be causing problems for himself if he rejected her. Snorting to himself, he couldn't help but internally laugh. Oh, if only he'd known back then.

~later~

Christmas break was over, well, a week ago. Just because they were in the hospital didn't mean that school was going to delay itself for them. Like hell it would, and Arthur clawed at his eyes as he stared at the assignments that had been so nicely slapped onto his desk. He knew he shouldn't ask for special treatment because of his injury, but his teacher could have acted a little more sympathetic. Hell, kids he didn't even know had come up to him, asking if he was alright. Had he looked like he wasn't? Maybe it was just the news, but they kept asking, even after he answered with a lazy 'yes'. Maybe his wound was acting up again and he hadn't noticed? It was practically healed by now, and he sometimes forgot it was even there, only noticing it when he got dressed, or looked at himself in the mirror. It looked so ugly, and he wished it wasn't there, but for some weird reason Alfred seemed to love it. He lapped at it every time they messed around, and Arthur couldn't deny the fact that it had felt amazing. He guessed it was because of the injury itself. The skin was most likely more sensitive and in return made for one hell of a special place on his body for Alfred to toy with.

By the time fourth period rolled around, Arthur was practically whistling. He hadn't felt this carefree in a long time, and the sight of Alfred picked his mood up even more. The stray piece of hair on the top of his head practically bounced when he spotted Arthur, and he waved for him to come over, like he wasn't already going to. They exchanged small talk before, during, and after the class, hardly noticing when the teacher attempted to shush them. This was how the days were for a while, the whispers of the event fading with each passing day until Arthur had practically forgotten about them, only being reminded of them with the occasional nightmare that clouded his sleep. Whenever that happened, he'd call Alfred and the boy would talk to him until he passed out again. He felt bad for doing that, but there wasn't much else that could calm him down. Though Alfred insisted that he didn't mind, he still couldn't help but feel guilty.

A few weeks passed and nothing new really happened. Alice was kicked out of the school, not that she would have shown up there anymore anyways. Apparently her parents had no idea where she was, she never showed up at work anymore, and no one had seen her. Arthur had snorted in slight satisfaction, but worry still bubbled in his chest. What if she came back to finish what she started? One could only really guess with a crazy chick like that.

Another few weeks past and Alfred had practically moved into Arthur's room. They were always together, and surprisingly, neither of their parents said anything, though Arthur suspected his mother knew something was up. They might be acting like best friends, but even that was stretching it. Sooner or later they were going to have to come out about it, and Arthur dreaded that day with a damn passion.

"Alright Arthur, I'm gonna go get us something to eat." Arthur merely waved his hand in response, flushing slightly as Alfred grabbed it, placing a soft kiss upon its back. "Love you." And with that he was gone, locking the door behind himself, and leaving the Britain in silence. Finally. As much as he loved the American, he couldn't help but sigh in relief at the peace and quiet. They were always together, and Arthur was the sort of man that needed time to himself. Now that he had it, no matter how short the time would be, he would be sure to savor and enjoy it as best as he could.

Picking up his usual readings, he settled himself on the couch, flinching away from the feel of claws digging into his leg as London attempted to scramble into his lap. The tiny kitten had grown quite a bit since he'd gotten him; his once soft, ruffled fur was now sleek, shiny, and smooth. It wouldn't be long before he'd be a full-fledged cat. As though following some sort of example, Apple quickly bounded over to his other leg, stretching up and gently clawing at his knee for attention. Unlike London, Apple's orange tabby fur was still scruffy and baby soft to his touch. She was more gentle than the other, and seemed much more mature. It made both males chuckle when the two would play; London would jump around, expecting Apple to follow suit, only to have her twitch her tiny tail and paw at his face, as though the thought of moving was too much of a chore. They seemed almost perfect for one another, and it warmed Arthur's heart. Alfred's kitten on the other hand..

Craning his neck, he spotted the scrap of fur curled up by his food dish. He had to have a separate feeding area from the others as to make sure that the others could actually eat. Arthur still remembered Alfred's reaction upon seeing him. His eye's had sparkled and he'd practically squished the tiny creature and the Britain himself in a giant, bear like hug before alerting Arthur that, no matter how much he loved the kitten, which he named "Artie", much to Arthur's displeasure, he couldn't keep it over at his house. Francis had gotten Matthew a puppy after all, and even though it may still be young it could do some damage to the overly hungry cat. So in the end, it ended up staying at Arthur's house, eating up all of his food as well as London and Apple's. Alfred pitched in with paying for the expenses of the tiny scrap, mainly upon Arthur's demand for the act, but it didn't seem like the tiny creature was ever not hungry. He really nailed it when he picked it for Alfred.

A sudden knock drew his attention towards the door. Rolling his eyes, he got up, expecting to see Alfred with a handful of items from whatever fast-food place he'd decided to stop at. However, as he turned the handle and opened the wooden door, his heart about stopped at the sight of medium length dirty-blonde hair and terrified green orbs stabbing into his soul. "What the hell do you think you're doing here?!" Resisting the urge to slam the door on Alice's face, he stood rigid as she practically broke down in front of him, grabbing onto his shirt for support.

"I.. I need your help! You're the only one that can help me!"

* * *

Just one more thing, I promise! At some point before updating this one more time, I will be going back and fixing all of my grammar and spelling issues, so please don't worry about it! Sorry for the inconvenience.


End file.
